


64 Steps

by habitxsweetcreature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitxsweetcreature/pseuds/habitxsweetcreature
Summary: A story where Harry and Draco are forced to room together. Which will lead them to spark a remarkable romance.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	64 Steps

Warnings: abuse, suicidal actions, smut, molestation, homophobia, ED, and talk of killing oneself

~This is more about what happens once they get together, not completely about them getting together. They do get romantically involved rather fast ~

#  Chapter 1 

'Seventh year' Harry thought as he walked through the streets of his 'hometown' Little Whinging. He made it all the way to seventh year without good 'ole Voldie killing him. Harry killed Voldemort before he had a chance to kill Harry. The battle had left Harry more than traumatized. 

Innocent lives had been taken on his behalf. Lupin's wife had been taken from him because of Harry. Harry was now a sort of shell of who he once was.

He was finally returning to Hogwarts after his awful summer with his terrible aunt and uncle. They had never treated him with even a drop of respect.

Hogwarts was his escape from all of that ugliness in his so called home. Harry was forever grateful for his home away from home and the people who befriended him. The people who befriended him became his family. They were more of a family than his had ever been, that's for sure. 

He left his 'home' on his own considering his aunt and uncle would never doing anything for him, the freak. Harry arrived at platform 9 3/4 and ran through it with his things. 

Although he had done it many times before, it still rattled him to run through a brick wall. His friends immediately spotted him and ran up to embrace him. He held in a wince, it hurt the bruises.

"Harry I'm so glad you made it safely" Hermione said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah mate you're finally here, took you long enough the train is leaving soon" Ron said smiling cheerily. "Well..my uncle and aunt were running late so it took a little for them to drive me here" He lied through his smile. "How are those old farts anyway?" Ron said, making his way through the crowd of students holding Hermione's hand.

Hermione and Ron had announced their relationship after the Battle of Hogwarts concluded. They had been hiding it from Harry for about two years. Harry was rather angry when he found out they were hiding from him. Once he got over his anger, it was replaced with happiness for his two best friends. Some sadness for the lonely life he lived. How beautifully lonely it truly was. 

"They're great, it's always pleasant seeing them" It pained him to lie to his friends but he would never want them to worry. Harry would never want to put his feelings before anyone else's. If he could hide the bad parts of his life from everyone forever, he would. 

He was following the two of them when he bumped into someone. A tall person, platinum blonde hair, people dressed in green surrounding them. Although the people just looked like green blobs considering Harry's glasses had fallen off. A scent of vanilla or green apples lingered in the air. Harry sighed, he most likely just pissed off a Slytherin.

Draco looked down to see Harry Potter scrambling around for his glasses. Draco's heart skipped a beat when he saw how frantic and panicked he looked. Draco wanted to get down and help, but of course he didn't. He never did.

Harry thought considering all the green it was most likely a posh and rude Slytherin. "Watch where you're going Potter." A velvety rude, yet familiar voice spilled into his ears. The person, who Harry had now identified to be a boy because of their voice was looking down at Harry where he was grabbing around for his glasses. "Aren't those glasses supposed to help you see better?" the boy chuckled and his friends laughed. 

Harry got up to see who it was. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. "Always a pleasure Malfoy" He rolled his eyes and walked away. Harry was not going to put up with Draco's shenanigans this year. 

He could feel Draco's eyes burning holes into the back of his head. Harry wanted to turn back and say something rude, but he didn't. He couldn't even bring himself to be genuinely rude to Draco for some reason. Harry promised himself he would stay to himself, be calm and quiet. Harry was so lost in his head he hadn't even noticed Ron and Hermione waiting for him. 

"Another run in with that twat Malfoy." Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes just as Harry had a few moments earlier. "Let's just ignore him, I want to enjoy myself this year... Voldie's gone so maybe I can actually enjoy the school year. I want to have a calm year" Harry stated, because well he really did want a calm peaceful year. 

It had been hard to have any sense of serenity or safety with Voldemort out for him. With Voldemort out of the way Harry felt free. There was no big bad evil force out to kill him anymore. Knowing that he was safe lifted a very heavy weight off of his shoulders. 

He boarded the train with his friends and finally relaxed for the first time since school let out before summer. This summer had been the worst in a few years. His so very loving aunt and uncle had been worse than ever. Not to mention his cousin was a twat as usual. He had been hit, treated like a slave, shoved in a cupboard, although that part was normal, and touched in ways he shouldn't have been sometimes by his Uncle Vernon. His rotten, foul, nasty, Uncle Vernon. 

His Aunt Petunia would yell at him or slap him if dinner was cold or prepared later then she wanted. His cousin Dudley was just plain rude, he would make fun of Harry for being a 'freak' he would bring up Harry's dead parents every now and then. Although they were nothing compared to his Uncle Vernon. His Uncle Vernon was a monster. He had done unspeakable things to Harry countless times. That whole family was toxic, manipulative, and underhanded. Harry had hoped that soon he could scrounge up enough money to move out or maybe find somewhere else to stay.

Harry looked down at the sweater he wore to cover his wrists and arms. He would never let his friends or anyone find out what he was doing to himself. It was one of the only way he felt any release. Harry knew it was bad but he didn't care anymore. He had tried stopping a couple of times, but when things would get rough he would start again. It was the worst habit Harry had ever picked up.

Dumbledore was no help either. The Headmaster of this great establishment, wasn't as great as Hogwarts itself was. Harry could never fully grasp how a school so majestic and beautiful could be lead by such an incompetent man. 

Harry was lost deep in thought when Ron snapped him out of it. "Harry I've been calling your name for the past 2 minutes mate" Ron said annoyed "Sorry I was just thinking about the.. classes I took this year." 

Hermione glanced at Harry as if she didn't believe him, but she let it slide. "So Harry I'm pretty sure you've already been notified about head boy yeah?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I haven't actually, well for that matter no one except the head boy has been notified. He's the only one who gets to know. You should know that" He looked at her, scanning over her shocked face.

He didn't even bother asking how she knew who head boy was because somehow Hermione just knew everything. 

"Harry it's you, I found out because Dumbledore said you hadn't responded to him yet, but congratulations" she continued looking at Harry while Ron looked completely dumbfounded as if he had no idea what they were talking about. "Oh I did get a letter I just never got around to reading it." He shrugged. Harry hadn't read it because he saw who it was from. Usually when he would get letters from Dumbledore, it was bad news. "Who's head girl?" He asked, wanting to know who he would be sharing a dormitory with. 

"For once I actually don't have an answer" Hermione said looking defeated. "I don't care about head boy or girl or whatever I'm just hungry" Ron said looking down at his stomach "When are you not hungry Ron?" Hermione looked over at him laughing. "Ha Ha very funny 'Mione" he said sarcastically. 

Harry smiled softly and turned his attention to the glass and wood that separated his seating area from the narrow hallway on the train. Draco passed by, he never did that. Not that Harry was paying attention to Draco or anything. As he passed by, he looked down to Harry. Draco would not make eye contact, he looked at Harry's nose instead. Harry watched Draco's every move in that moment. It was so intriguing to watch Draco try to find somewhere to look. 

Draco narrowed his eyes and made a rude gesture with his hand. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to his friends. Draco continued walking. 

The train came to a halt at Hogwarts. They had finally arrived. Harry couldn't be more excited to get into his new dorm. Considering he was head boy his dorm would be larger but also smaller with just two bedrooms, one common room, and a study. Harry liked the thought of having his own quarters. Not having to share with anyone. The only thing nagging at him was the question of 'Who is head girl?'

They got off of the train, grabbed their stuff, and made their way up to the Gryffindor dorms. Harry saw one of the only openly gay couples holding hands, Louis and Harry, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Harry never understood how one could have so much courage. To be so open. 

Harry wasn't put in his new dorm because the feast in the Great Hall where the announcement of Head boy and girl hadn't happened yet. Ron and Hermione unpacked and got comfortable.

Harry did not, considering he wouldn't be staying there. He just wandered around the housing he had called home for so many years. It hurt him to have to leave it, but it was also so freeing to know he would have his own dorm. Well sort of his own dorm. The thought of being without his friends scared him. Harry never really enjoyed meeting new people. Having to live with a new person was most definitely going to be quite an adjustment for Harry.

What if this person was secretly evil and plotting Harry's demise? What if this person acts like a friend just to betray him? What if this person just doesn't like Harry?

Those were some of the many questions running through the miraculous mind of Harry Potter in that moment. 

They put their robes on and lounged around the Gryffindor common room until it was time for the feast. "I'm gonna miss having you as a roommate Harry" Ron said looking up at the ceiling. 

"Ron don't go all sappy on me...but I must admit I'm going to miss being your roommate as well" Harry smiled and adjusted his glasses. Ron and Hermione both looked a bit sad which was understandable. They were upset because they knew that they couldn't be with Harry as much, but they were also so extremely happy for him. "The feast is starting in approximately 7 minutes we should start making our way to the Great Hall" Hermione said getting up and fixing her robes. "Finally I'm starved" Ron said walking ahead of Hermione and Harry. 

They arrived in the great hall and took their seats. They had arrived just in time. Dumbledore had just finished giving one of his boring speeches to the first years. Harry caught a glance of the Slytherin table where he met eyes with a certain Slytherin, Malfoy, who was staring at him with a look of arrogance as always. Harry found himself admiring the platinum blonde hair atop his head and his rosy red lips. He caught himself and tore his gaze away from Malfoy. Harry was straight. Right? 

He looked back to his own table questioning what the bloody hell he had just done. It was odd how often Harry caught himself taking a peek at the Slytherin Table. It's not like it was for anyone certain. Harry looked back to see if they were causing any trouble. Yeah that was it, that was the excuse Harry was going to go with for today. 

Harry cleared his head and began talking to Hermione and Ron. Well sort of Ron, it was a tad bit difficult to talk to him because he was too busy shoving food into his face like his life depended on it. Harry looked up at the front of the hall to see Professor Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Sprout, and Dumbledore. Hagrid was also sitting up there in between Snape and Mcgonagall. The Head's of all the houses, Hagrid, and of course Headmaster.

Dumbledore finally spoke again and everyone looked up and silenced. "I will now be announcing this year's head boy and girl." There was a pause so everyone could cheer for the headmaster. Dumbledore bowed his head graciously and adjusted his glasses. 

"Except this year it seems we have a dilemma, or shall I say a..slight change" Dumbledore looked around at all of the children staring back at him. The students all quietly murmured amongst themselves. 

"Calm your murmurs students..this year we don't have a head girl.." the students were now completely confused and lost. 

Harry was questioning what was happening? 

Would he have his own dorm? 

Would he have to be all alone? 

Harry could not stand to be alone. He also could not stand to meet new people. It was a constant internal battle within Harry. Meet new people, or be alone. He could never decide 

His thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore. 

"..It seems we have two head boys." Hermione, Ron, Harry, and just about the rest of the Hall gasped. "Yes, yes I know it is surprising but this is the decision we've made." Dumbledore spoke. "Now for who they are..We have.." The whole hall was watching Dumbledore impatiently. "Mr. Harry Potter" 

There was a pause for applause. Harry couldn't even begin to care about the applause he just needed to know who the other boy was. Hopefully not some insufferable git. With his luck it most likely would indeed be some insufferable git. Probably some Slytherin who loves to wreak havoc and bully people. Harry prayed it wouldn't be a Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin. 

"The other boy is.." Dumbledore had all the student's full attention. He paused a moment to create a murderous suspense, which indeed was killing Harry. Students were murmuring, like usual extremely confused. Dumbledore usually left the whole hall completely confused. His words were always riddles. The hall fell silent again when Dumbledore cleared his throat to continue speaking.

"..The other head boy... is Draco Malfoy" 

#  Chapter 2 

The whole hall immediately erupted into cries of disapproval and protest. Harry's head was spinning, he felt sick knowing he had to share a dorm with that wretched boy all year. He looked over at the Slytherin table to find the blonde fuming just as Harry was. Hermione and Ron were already jabbering on about how this was complete bollocks.

"I'm so sorry Harry this is absolutely awful" Hermione said offering a wry smile. "Good luck with that bloke mate" Ron said, still stuffing his face. "I.. um.. It's fine I can do this I can stay civil and calm I'm mature enough..right?" Harry said looking at his two best friends for reassurance. They both nodded in agreement. The rest of the feast Harry sat there poking at his food barely eating any. It's not anything new or painful he's already used to not eating much so it didn't really affect him. 

The plan for a calm year had already gone to shit. No way he could have a quiet year living with Draco Malfoy. 

The feast was over and students started filing out of the Great Hall. Harry was on his way out with Hermione and Ron when he heard his name called as well as Draco's. "Oh well I guess this is it." Harry said pulling his friends into a hug "I will see you both everyday for meals and in our classes so this shouldn't be that bad right" Harry smiled sadly while pulling away from the warm welcoming embrace "Yeah of course mate" Ron smiled the same smile Harry had on.

"Harry remember you're mature enough to handle this." Hermione smiled and lead Ron out of the hall. Harry watched them go as he heard a slow clap behind him. "Awe such a sweet moment within the golden trio" A voice who he immediately identified to be Draco's, taunted him. 

Harry turned around to face him. "Yes a very sweet moment of me saying bye to my friends Malfoy." Harry didn't make eye contact with Draco because well Draco was very intimidating, but Harry wouldn't let himself look a like a scared child. 

"You three make me sick." Draco spat out and crossed his arms. "Good to know" Harry smirked triumphantly, attempting to make Draco angry. Attempting to make himself appear confident. It seemed to work because Draco simply turned on his heel walking towards Dumbledore. 

Harry followed and stood in front of Dumbledore waiting for him to address Draco and himself. "Ah my two head boys" Dumbledore simply smiled down at them. "I know this is hard considering you two have been mortal enemies since first year." 

They both scowled at the same time, clearly both annoyed at the utter shit Dumbledore was speaking. "But maybe this will be an opportunity for a new friendship...Now I've already had house elves take your things to your new dorm." Dumbledore pulled a lemon drop out of a bowl next to him and popped it into his mouth. 

Harry looked down at his feet not knowing what else to do. Draco was looking at Dumbledore waiting for the next idiotic thing that would come out of his mouth. "Well come on boys let me show you to your new housing" He smiled and got up walking in front of us, expecting us to follow. Harry started walking but Draco cut him off. "I will always walk in front of you, I will always be on top of you," Draco spat at him and followed Dumbledore through the many twists and turns of Hogwarts until they finally reached their dorm. It was in a secluded part of the building. 

There wasn't much else going on around it. On the right side of the door there was a Gryffindor flag, on the left side was a Slytherin flag. They had clearly already prepared for their arrival. "The password is Phoenix as of now..you boys can change it to whatever you please" Dumbledore said then he repeated the password to the painting which happened to be Salazar Slytherin. Harry thought that Dumbledore hated that guy. 

They entered the room and both boys were in awe of how gorgeous the room was. There was a fireplace with a gorgeous red couch placed in front of it. A coffee table with the Gryffindor and Slytherin emblems on it. Two red armchairs, a white fluffy rug, and four doors. "This place needs more green" Draco said crossing his arms and raising a disapproving eyebrow. 

"Your room has plenty green Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said softly and cooly. "Now the door on the right side is Harry's bedroom, the door on the left is Draco's bedroom, the door towards the back of the room leads to the study." 

"The study has two desks so both of you can work at the same time if needed" Dumbledore smiled satisfied with himself. "Sir you forgot to mention anything about that door" Harry pointed to a door, making sure his sleeve didn't lift past his wrist, in between his and Draco's room. "Oh yes my apologies, this door leads to the bathroom" Dumbledore smiled to himself. 

"The bathroom, as in only one?" Draco did not look impressed "Yes Mr. Malfoy is that a problem?" Dumbledore simply turned to look at him. 

"Well yes I cannot share a bathroom with this git he will take up all the tim-" Draco was cut off by Harry "No sir there is not problem thank you for taking time to show us to our room I believe we can take it from here"

Harry smiled insincerely just wanting Dumbledore to go away. Harry had already dealt with enough Dumbledore for the day. "Oh well yes I do believe there is no reason for me to be here anymore, you boys get comfortable and make yourselves at home. Goodbye"

Dumbledore left the room and the painting closed behind him. Harry sat there for a moment just staring at a wall. "Well then Potter, stay out of my way and I'll do the same for you." Draco said with anger as always. Just as Harry was about to be rude back the painting opened back up. "Oh and you boys have been excused from your classes for the first three days so you can become accommodated to your new room" Dumbledore said with a smile and left once more.

"We have got to change that password" Draco and Harry had both said at the same time. "For once we agree on something, I don't want that twit popping in whenever he pleases." Harry said with anger brooding in his tone. 

"You don't want your beloved Dumbledore to come check in on little old Golden Boy?" Draco said and it hurt Harry. He hated the nickname 'Golden Boy' it made him out to be much more than he was. Harry had said nothing and just continued talking about the password. "What do you want the password to be Malfoy." Harry asked. He looked up at Draco who seemed to be looking at Harry with a questioning look. 

Harry looked down at arm where his sleeve had lifted, it was only the backside so if Draco saw anything it wasn't the...markings upon his wrist. Harry swiftly pulled the sleeve down and looked back up to Draco. Draco seemed to have a look of concern or worry, but he quickly dropped that look. 

"You can choose I don't care but don't make it something Gryffindor like" Draco said not as angrily as if he was still thinking about the bruise he had seen. Quite a large bruise. Right on the backside of his wrist. It looked as if he had been grabbed roughly. Like someone grabbed him aggressively and dragged him away. 

What or who had caused that? Draco thought. He was getting slightly angry at the thought of someone putting their hands on Harry like that. Draco tried to push the thoughts aside. He convinced himself he wasn't getting angry because someone was hurting Harry, it was because he wasn't the one doing it. 

"What did you decide for the password Potter?" Draco said trying his best to sound cold and angry. "Unicorn Hair" Harry said smiling. "Interesting choice Potter what made you choose it?" Harry was not about to admit that he knew Draco's wand was unicorn hair core. "It just had a nice ring to it" Harry said with a convincing smile. "Do you need to use the restroom?" Harry asked, that had probably came out oddly. 

"What kind of question is that potter?" Draco said "No no, not like that I was going to take a shower, I was just asking so if you had to use it you could before I did." Harry said now embarrassed and a little red in the cheeks. "Oh well no I don't have to, go shower Potter you smell anyways" Draco said glaring down at him. "Oh alright " Harry immediately turned away and scurried to the bathroom. 

Harry turned on the shower then undressed and laid his robes out on the counter. He stared at himself for a moment, absolutely hating what he saw. He saw bruises on his body, he could see his ribs. He saw all the times his family had hit him. 

He saw all the times he had cried himself to sleep. He saw all the times he went to bed without breakfast, lunch, or dinner. He had saw how weak he was and how inferior it made him feel. He tore himself away from the mirror and got in the shower. He felt the hot water hitting him and relaxing all his tense muscles.

He could hear a door shut and figured Malfoy went to his room. Harry sat down in the shower and tried not to cry once more about how ugly and weak he felt. He ran his hand through his hair and started washing himself. He ran his finger along each one of his ribs. Harry wanted to cry, break down, and hide. He wouldn't, not this time. He finished washing himself and got out. 

He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to grab his clothes which were now missing. Bollocks, the house elves always cleaning something they shouldn't be. He sighed and kept the towel wrapped around his waist. Harry unlocked the door and walked out. He was on his way to his room when he stopped dead in his tracks to see the blonde staring at him from the couch with a book in his hand. Harry's cheeks went red with embarrassment. No one is supposed to see his weaknesses.

Always told 'don't let anyone see any weakness' 'always cover up your sadness or fear'. Harry tore his eyes away from Draco's concerned gaze and ran to his room. He shut the door behind him and felt tears streaming down his face. Harry quickly wiped them and got dressed. He was embarrassed. Someone had seen him how he truly was. Even worse it was Malfoy who would probably tell the whole school and make fun of him. 

Harry sat down on his bed he hadn't even looked around his new room yet, he was too busy being embarrassed and trying not to cry. Harry put his head in his hands when he heard a knock at his door. His heart skipped a beat. Harry was about to be made fun of or beaten up he thought. "Y- yes?" Harry said trying to keep a steady tone. 

"Potter" Harry's heart dropped. Harry quickly wiped his eyes and got up to open the door. "Have you come here to pick on me or beat me up? Pick one and get it over with." Harry said sounding tired and sad. "No..I.." His gaze dropped down to Harry's now fully clothed body, wondering where he had got all the bruises. Draco was about to continue speaking when he saw rough ragged red lines along Harry's wrist. Harry noticed and pulled his sleeves down further hoping Draco hadn't seen.

Maybe golden boy wasn't so perfect after all. Draco felt his heart sink, had Harry been harming himself? Was it because he was always such an insufferable git to Harry? "Why do you have so many bruises" Draco said staring at him "No reason malfoy, I'm really not in the mood to speak about this." Harry stayed in front of the entry way not letting him in.

"Tell me I would just love to know how you got all of those ugly bruises" Draco said smirking Harry felt tears threaten to sting his eyes. He knew they were ugly, he knew he was ugly. Harry scowled really not in the mood to be picked on. Draco looked dumbfounded for a second and just kinda stared at Harry. "So carry on" Draco said

"Listen it's not something I enjoy talking about Malfoy.. No one knows and i don't ever want anyone to know..can you please keep this between us, and whatever you do, do not tell Hermione or Ron" Harry looked at him pleading. "I don't see the big deal Potter." Draco said but he looked like he had more to say, turns out he did. 

"Well then looks like I'll be on my way back to my much better color schemed room, this one has much too red and gold" Draco looked hesitant almost as if he regretted saying what he had. "Yeah right Malfoy, red and gold are much more elegant than that wretched green that you and all your Slytherin worship." Harry chuckled at his own remark. Draco looked impressed. "Didn't know you had some snake in you." Draco smirked.

Back in the Gryffindor quarters Hermione was trying to have a serious discussion with Ron. Ron on the other hand was too busy complaining about how hungry he was. "I think something is seriously wrong with Harry, didn't you notice he's acting a little..off?" Ron simply shrugged "I didn't notice much" Hermione scoffed

"You never do.. listen I might be crazy but I swear I saw a hint of red on his right wrist" Ron looked up at her shocked and leaned in close "You think he.." Ron looked around to make sure no one was listening and leaned in "...cuts?" Hermione nodded. "I don't want to ask him though. He would be extremely offended" Ron nodded "Let's just leave it be, the poor lad is already dealing with Malfoy's shit."  


"You're right, let's just hope for the best." Hermione said and kissed his cheek, getting up to go to her room. Ron smiled and went up to his room 

"Well...Potter as nice as this banter has been i should be going to my room" Draco shuddered at even having a slightly civil conversation with Harry Potter "Yeah enjoy yourself Malfoy." 

Draco smoothly turned around and walked to his bedroom. Draco sat down on his bed and smoothed the covers. Draco had wished things were different. He didn't like being rude to Harry. He just didn't know how to deal with his feelings. Draco had always had this yearn for Harry. He never could bring himself to do anything about it. He knew he would be rejected. 

Harry let out a breath of relaxation and relief now that Draco was gone. He never thought once in his life Draco would be the first to find out. Draco doesn't know the whole story and Harry had hoped he never would. Harry couldn't control himself anymore, he broke down crying. Draco was the only person Harry had ever truly wanted. Harry promised himself he would never ever act on it. The things Draco said about Harry made everything worse. He thought Harry was ugly. 

Harry cried and cried on. He slowly got up and reached around the back of his wardrobe he found his blade. Harry winced at knowing what he was about to do, he sat on the floor. Harry's vision was blurred, his hands were shaky. He slowly did what he tried so desperately not to. He let out a deep breath when he felt it. Harry looked down to see his blood spilling out. Harry was always careful to not cut too deep.

He sat there and just let himself bleed. He looked down at his wrist and cried more. Harry hated what he was doing to himself, but he couldn't stop. He could never stop.

Draco was in his bedroom just staring at a wall. He heard Harry cry. Draco heard Harry's whimpers. They hurt him deeply, he had hoped they weren't because of him. Draco wanted to go comfort Harry. No, no Draco would never comfort Harry Potter. Draco was strong and much better than Harry. At least he thought so.

Harry walked out of his room and into the bathroom. He grabbed a rag and wet it. He slowly dabbed his new wound with it, cleaning the blood. Harry winced when it hit the cut, it burned. 

Harry felt angry and embarrassed. He felt embarrassed because Draco had seen his wrist, he was angry for obvious reasons. Harry slammed his fist down on the counter top. He hated himself. He hated the way he looked. He hated the way his family treated him. He hated being so weak. Harry just wished he was what everyone made him out to be.

Draco had moved over to sit next to his door so he could hear what was going on outside better. He heard Harry's door open and the bathroom door shut. Draco sat there holding his breath waiting for something to happen. Draco couldn't stop thinking about the cuts and the bruises. 

Draco wanted to kill whoever put their hands on Harry. Draco was always having a constant internal battle. He wanted to tell Harry, to let Harry know how he felt. At the same time he didn't want to be labeled as some guy who got rejected by 'The Boy Who Lived'.

Harry wiped his eyes and took deep breaths. He closed his eyes softly and sunk down to the floor. Harry had no energy to move. Harry hoped living with Draco would've made Draco a little nicer. He thought maybe they would come to an agreement that the feud was silly. Sadly they didn't. He was still some prat. A prat Harry had wanted since 3rd year. In a friend way though, because Harry was straight. Or so he tried to convince himself.  


He took his glasses off and set them beside him. Harry rubbed his eyes, Harry thought he had gone into his bedroom. Although he was most definitely still in the bathroom. He slowly fell asleep on the bathroom floor. Exhausted from all the emotional stimulation. It was more of a pass out than a sleep. He didn't intentionally do it, he just did. It was like his body collapsed. 

Draco looked over at the clock on his wall. It read 12:04. He got up from the floor and opened his wardrobe. He got out his pajamas and slid them on. Draco ruffled his hair and yawned. He slid into his bed and covered himself. Draco looked around at the empty room. He wasn't used to sleeping alone. He was used to having dorm mates. Draco had always hated sleeping alone because when he slept he was most vulnerable. Anyone could come in and kill him and he would have no help. 

Draco finally drifted off to sleep after about 15 minutes of staring at his room examining every dark corner and crevice someone could be hiding in. I guess he was pretty paranoid. Draco slept soundly, his dreams taking him to a calm place. A place where Harry returned the feelings Draco shared with him. A place where it was quiet and peaceful. 

Draco had awoken only 30 minutes later. It was 12:49. He heard a slight quiet bang. Draco got up and opened his bedroom door slowly. Harry's door was wide open. Draco's eyes widened, he thought Harry left. Draco walked over to Harry's room. He found the bed made and everything untouched except for Harry's wardrobe. It was wide open but all of his clothes were still there. He completely missed the blade on the floor.

Draco started to panic. He opened the door to the study, it was empty. His heart rate quickened. He thought someone had taken Harry. He shouldn't have cared as much as he did. Draco went to the bathroom and opened the door slowly. His eyes fell to the floor. He saw Harry sleeping peacefully on the bathroom floor. His foot was jammed up against the cabinet, that must've been the bang. 

His eyebrows furrowed. Why the hell had Harry slept on the floor? Draco's eyes looked around the bathroom and saw a rag on the counter. He slowly picked it up and saw..blood. Draco's heart dropped. He hoped the blood wasn't from what his mind instantly went to. Draco let out a quiet breath. He was deciding whether or not he should wake Harry or leave him there. 

He decided to wake him. He got down on his knees and whispered "Potter" Draco got a little louder when Harry didn't wake. "Potter" He said once more. Harry never once even flinched. Draco put his hand on Harry's neck to make sure he wasn't dead, he was indeed alive. Draco let out a sigh of relief and watched the raven haired boy barely move. 

Draco hit himself for what he was about to do. He picked Harry up, bridal style. He carried Harry into his room and laid him down under his silky green sheets. It hadn't occurred to Draco in that moment that he could've probably just taken Harry into Harry's room. Draco covered Harry and laid down on the opposite side of the bed. 

Draco eventually fell asleep. 

Harry awoke at around 1:13 am. Harry's head was pounding. His eyes fluttered open and he began to look around, to take in this setting. Green banners on the wall. He looked down, green duvet. Where could he be? Harry had no idea where he was. 

Oh no. Green. Slytherin. Draco. 

Harry turned on his side and saw Draco laying there. Well someone he assumed was Draco from the platinum blonde hair. How in hell did Harry end up in there? Harry yawned quietly and got out of Draco's bed slowly. The cold floor under Harry's feet caused a shiver to shoot up his spine. 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and stared around the room, trying to make sure he wasn't crazy or dreaming.

Draco woke up as well. He had woken up once he felt the bed lift from under Harry. Draco sat up and looked at Harry. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Draco stared at him coldly. Adding onto the cold floor, Draco's icy gaze didn't help the shiver's shooting through Harry. 

"I could ask you the same question. I fell asleep in my room." Harry stared back at him. "Clearly not. Do you sleep walk or something Potter?" Draco rolled his eyes. 

"No I do not sleep walk Malfoy. We will figure this out in the morning. Good bye" Harry scowled. Draco got up and opened his door for Harry to leave. It hadn't hit Draco yet that he was the one who had brought Harry there. 

Harry pushed past Draco and started walking to his room when he grabbed onto the mantle of the fireplace. He was woozy and groggy. Draco came over to him. "I feel it's only right if I see you off to your room. So I know you're actually in your bedroom and not wandering off into mine" Draco snickered and watched Harry go into his room. Draco made sure Harry actually made it to his room.

"If you don't mind, don't scare me anymore with your appearances in my bedroom. It's odd and quite nerve wracking to know you're probably just watching me sleep." Draco huffed. "Why in the bloody hell would I want to watch you sleep?" Harry rubbed his eyes. "And where are my glasses?" Harry felt his eyes once more to make sure his glasses weren't on his face. 

"I don't know why you're asking me Potter. I wouldn't touch anything of yours. I may catch your ignorance." Draco smirked and stared down at Harry. Draco found himself trying to see Harry's eyes. He didn't know why he felt a sudden urge to, but he did. Yet Harry refused to look at Draco in the eyes. 

Draco couldn't control what he was doing anymore. He needed to meet Harry's eyes. Draco put two fingers under his chin and tilted his head so Harry was now looking Draco in the eyes. Draco had prayed Harry wouldn't remember this in the morning. Draco smirked devilishly as if he was just messing around. He honestly didn't know what he was doing.

Harry was actually looking at Draco's eyes for the first time. The fire in Harry's eyes turned to question and confusion. Harry had never noticed how genuinely beautiful Draco was. Harry stayed there just looking in his eyes, exploring them. 

A stormy sky, clouds and rain. As Harry looked, truly looked, into Draco's eyes he could begin to see a story playing out. A stormy day, a small cottage. Two people lived there alone. They absolutely loved the rainy days. The two people would just sit on their small couch and watch the rain fall against the window. They didn't mind the couch was small, they would just cuddle up to one another. Lovers. They must be lovers. The pitter patter of the rain and the soft grey tones running through the sky were calming. It rained almost everyday in those two people's version of paradise.

Harry knew Draco wasn't straight. That always sparked some sort of odd interest in Harry's soul. Draco's ex boyfriend, Blaise had outed him. Harry had always had a thing for Draco, whether or not he convinced himself it was hatred it was still there. Harry always hurt the ones he loved in some way. Whether or not it was intentional, they ended up hurt emotionally, physically, or dead. Harry was doomed to be alone for his lifetime. 

In this moment all Harry knew was it was him and Draco. 

Just looking in each other's eyes with no hatred just a low burning passion and yearning for the first time in his life.

#  Chapter 3 

Draco had just stood there staring into Harry's eyes. Admiring the sheer sensitivity and innocence that radiated from them. Harry's gorgeous green eyes. They were like gleaming emeralds. Emeralds that held secrets no one would ever know. Emeralds you could get lost in for hours, lose track of all time. 

Draco hadn't noticed Harry staring right back at him. For once they weren't angry at one another they were...calm. "Well.. I'll be retiring to bed now" Draco said quietly the tension between the two of them building. 

"Yeah good idea..yeah me too" Harry said just as quietly. Draco was the first to break the intense stare. "Let the bed bugs bite potter." Draco said turning around and walking into the darkness of his room. "Goodnight to you too" Harry said and shut his door. Draco got into his room and grabbed at the collar of his shirt which felt as if it was tightening. 

Draco could barely control himself. He wanted to take Harry right then and there. Draco mentally slapped himself. He refused to let himself fall prey to Harry Potter. Draco got back into his bed and pulled the covers up over his shoulder. He slowly dozed off thinking of Harry's emerald eyes. 

Harry stood just staring at an empty corner of his room for a second. Draco was genuinely one the most beautiful people he had ever laid his eyes on. His slender structure, his rosy cheeks, his storm clouds for eyes, and his silky platinum blonde hair. But Harry was straight, he tried convincing himself that millions of times. Harry just never wanted to admit that he may not be. If he said it aloud it would become true. 

Harry tried to push the thoughts out of his mind so he could actually get some rest. Harry just wished things were different, so different.

Hopefully tonight would be a good night because of Draco, one without the night terrors. He changed into his red pajamas and got into his bed. He snuggled into the covers trying to get comfortable. Harry must admit this bed was much bigger and more comfortable than the one in his old dorm. 

He couldn't get the thought of Draco out his mind. Then again, he never could. He would always tell himself it was hatred and anger. Because Harry was straight. Right? Harry also felt as if he had forgotten to do something. He shrugged it off, Harry was much too tired to care. He slowly fell asleep with the thought of Draco's stormy eyes in his head.

Draco awoke to the sounds of someone thrashing and..whimpering? He looked over at the clock, it read 2:02 am. He became aware of his new surroundings. It was going to be tough having to get used to waking up without a bunch of people around him. He truly hated being alone. Draco registered the sounds in his brain once more to make sure he hadn't imagined them. He heard them once more, Draco grabbed his wand in case it was any type of danger. He slowly left his room and followed the sounds. They were coming from Harry's bedroom.

He opened the door to find a sleeping Harry thrashing wildly and crying. Harry had streams of tears running down his face. The blankets were thrown to the side, the sheets were all messed up. Harry was gripping onto the sheets so tightly his knuckles were about as white as Draco. Draco became very worried all of a sudden and ran over to Harry softly telling him to wake up. Harry arms shot up and wrapped around Draco. Harry was still very much asleep. 

"Potter" Draco whispered while grabbing Harry's shoulders to softly shake him. "Potter come on wake up." He said a little louder. Harry pulled Draco down onto his bed and intertwined their legs. Draco just stared down at him in complete and utter shock. Harry had stopped whimpering and was now a little more calm. His breathing seemed to even out. Draco was stiff, he couldn't necessarily move. He took a moment just a quick little moment to enjoy holding Harry. He took a moment to understand what Harry in his arms felt like.

Draco slowly slithered out of Harry's grip. He watched Harry sleep. Just for a quick second to make sure it was over. Harry's eyes suddenly fluttered open. Both boys had messy hair and tired eyes. "Merlin Malfoy you have got to stop doing that" Harry said wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

"Night terrors?" Draco said staring at him. "Yes, night terrors" Harry said grabbing his glasses and putting them on. Harry's voice was a bit shaken up. Draco watched him intently. "You've interrupted my sleep two times now Potter you're lucky I don't hex you." Draco immediately closed his mouth.

"Two times?" Harry said looking up at him curiously. "What with me ending up in your room somehow?" Harry said rolling his eyes. Draco thanked Merlin Harry was stupid enough to not see through Draco's lies. Draco had remembered by that point that it was himself who had brought Harry in there. Draco just stood there. "Well then are you done interrupting my beauty sleep?" Draco crossed his arms. "Yes I am, I apologize for not putting a silencing charm on the door" Harry said softly.

Draco offered a small smile then let it drop. "It's fine Potter now go to sleep and stop waking me up" Draco said smoothly. "Alright Malfoy, oh and that beauty sleep isn't working." Harry said softly and laid back down. "You're such a prat Potter" Draco said walking out of his room.

Draco was on his way back to his room when he heard Harry. "Malfoy" Harry said. Draco was confused but turned back around and walked back into his room. "Yes Potter?" Draco said standing at his doorway. "I didn't like..grab you or anything right?" Harry said biting his lip nervously. The sight of Harry biting his lip made Draco absolutely lose it. "No potter you didn't grab me why would you even think that?" Draco said staring at him, lying once again. 

"I usually tend to grab whoever the unlucky person is waking me from my terrors"  
Harry removed his glasses and placed them back on his night table. "Well I was lucky enough to stay out of your grip." Draco smirked. "You know what Malfoy you're just so sweet" Harry smiled. "What?" Draco looked at him. "It was sarcasm moron" Harry rolled his eyes. 

Harry looked up at him, still a mess from his night terror. He didn't want to be alone especially after that awful terror. The gross imagery and gruesome words were still running laps in his mind. "Stay?" Harry said groggily barely aware of what he was saying. Draco looked down at Harry almost as if he was about to protest. "Or don't i'm sorry that was stupid of me to say." Harry felt his cheeks go pink. All of a sudden he was very aware of what he was saying. 

"No it's not stupid Potter, I mean you are stupid but, I've had night terrors it's not a fun thing to be alone for" Draco said softly. Frankly, Draco didn't want to be alone either. He climbed into Harry's bed. Harry made a mental note to ask Draco about his terrors. "God this place is disgusting all the red and gold makes me sick" Draco said looking around. "And green is just soo much bette-" Harry started to come back at Draco's previous remark but was cut off.

"Let's stop speaking now." Draco covered himself. "You're just mad green is an ugly color" Draco rolled his eyes. He wanted to say no, no green is not an ugly color. Especially the green in Harry's eyes. "Like red and gold are any better" Draco scoffed and Harry smiled, covering himself as well. "Go to sleep potter" Draco said as secretly smiled to himself. "And i'm not in here for you, i'm in here because.. my room smells funny" Draco said trying to ease any tension he internally felt. Harry just chuckled to himself and dozed off. Now feeling safe, actually safe for the first time in a few years.

They both fell asleep, their hearts beating in sync. No one could ever understand why two hearts beat to the same melody. A unique melody made for two, those specific two people. Only those two hearts would skip, jump, and beat to the same tune. 

It was around 7 a.m. when Harry awoke again. He wasn't fully aware of his new surroundings, it took him a little to adjust to the new room he was in. The sun had barely started rising yet. He suddenly felt alarmed when he realized he was snuggled up to someone. A strong scent of vanilla flowed into Harry's nose. 

Harry tensed up. Draco. Harry realized his arms were wrapped around Draco's waist and Draco's arms were wrapped around..well Harry in general. Harry's head laid on Draco's firm yet welcoming chest. Draco's head laid on Harry's. 

"You can relax potter." A low voice said from above him. "You're rather tense, calm down" Harry could basically hear Draco's smirk. "S-sorry" Harry constantly found himself getting tongue tied around Draco. "Now go back to sleep we don't have classes today remember?" Draco said in more of a whisper now. "Oh yeah..I forgot" Harry said softly and started to take his arms away from Draco's waist, now aware of how awkward it must've been for Draco. 

"Don't." Draco said groggily. He was barely conscious. It was kind of how a drunken man's words are his sober thoughts. Except in this case it was a tired man's words. Draco kept his arms around Harry, Harry re-wrapped his arms around Draco. "Sorry to wake you." Harry said softly. 

Little did Harry know Draco had been awake for half an hour before that and had just fallen back asleep. He was just watching Harry sleep. Watching his eyes flutter every now and then, watching his chest fall up and down as he breathed. Studying Harry's face so intently as if he was going to be quizzed on it later. He had watched Harry's chest rise and fall with every breath he took, he needed to make sure Harry was breathing. 

As Draco was holding Harry, he realized how nice it felt. He realized how nice it felt to hold Harry. He couldn't help but smile. Harry had this grasp on Draco that Draco could never shake. Draco had always felt gravitated to Harry, but now that Harry was his dorm mate. Things just fell into place. Everything was moving fast, but Draco didn't mind. Draco had wanted this for so long, he was lucky he hadn't proposed yet. 

"You should be Potter, now go back to sleep I'm tired" Draco said yawning and slowly drifting off to sleep. Now it was Harry's turn to admire Draco. Harry looked up at Draco being careful not to move too much. He felt himself smile slowly as he saw Draco there. Draco's soft pale face. Draco Lucius Malfoy was holding him."Would you mind staring at me another time, I'd rather be awake to know that the wondrous Harry Potter was creepily staring at me" Draco chuckled softly and kept his eyes shut. 

Harry smiled to himself and moved his head back down, slowly drifting off to sleep. Draco also smiled and felt his heart flutter, although it had already been fluttering all night. Draco pitied Harry. Draco wanted to know who the hell had been hurting him. He wanted to tell Harry everything would be alright, he wanted to hold him and kiss him, he wanted to be the one always there for him, he wanted to be the one Harry would trust with all his secrets. 

Draco had felt this overwhelming feeling that he needed Harry. He would never go through with it, ever. Draco had started feeling a strange connection and yearn for Harry. Everything was just becoming too real. He knew they would go back to being prats to each other the next day. So why even bother trying.

"Make sure dinner isn't late tonight Freak"  
His uncle yelled at him. "Y-yes s-sir" Harry nodded and scurried off the kitchen. "Oh great little old potter has come to disrupt my peace and quiet" his aunt scowled. 

"Dudley please go tell that thing he should stay away from me for the rest of the night..and he won't be eating tonight"  
His aunt said to his cousin right in front of Harry. "Hey freak you heard what mom said" Dudley chuckled.

Harry simply nodded and started dinner. It took him an hour to make but when it was finally done he was rather proud of the work he had done. 

He set the table and served everyones food. His family all came in and sat at their places. His Uncle took one bite and looked up at Harry. "What is this?" He said "Ch-chicken" Harry said softly. "It's a disgrace, are you trying to kill your aunt and cousin and myself?! Huh freak?" His uncle yelled at him 

"No Sir i'm not i'm sorry.." Harry said backing away "You will be sorry" His uncle got up and unbuckled his belt sliding it off. Harry gulped and starting backing away faster. His uncle caught up to him and whipped him with the belt. His back was red and scarred from what his wretched uncle had done.

All he could remember was the searing pain he had felt on his back for the next week. He could remember the sound of the belt against his skin and his uncle screaming so vividly. 

Harry woke up in a cold sweat to find a worried Draco staring down at him. "Potter what in bloody hell is your problem today?" He said with his voice mildly shaky, but clearly trying to sound stern. Harry looked around and saw some light glistening through the sides of his curtains. "Yes i'm fine..i'm sorry i keep waking you" Harry smiled wryly. "You should be, but what then two in one night?" Draco asked 

"No Malfoy that was different." Harry said softly. "That one wasn't a terror " Draco was looking at him holding onto every word Harry was saying. "That was just a regular old nightmare" Harry said chuckling. "Don't worry Potter just think of me and you'll have sweet dreams" Draco smirked smugly.

"Those would be nightmares" Harry smiled a fake smile. Before Draco could push on with questions about his actual nightmare Harry continued talking "But enough about that what time is it?" Harry asked looking at the clock squinting his eyes trying to read it. "It's half past 11" Draco said smiling to himself about how cute it was when Harry was trying to read the clock. Draco kept mentally kicking himself, he needed to stop. 

Draco wasn't afraid to express how he truly felt now. He didn't care. He had always cared but now it was different. His father was in Azkaban his mother was building a new healthy life without the wretched monster. Voldemort was dead, his mark was gone. 

Everyone already knew he was gay because Blaise decided to out him. Blaise did it simply because he was angry Draco had broken things off. But then again. It was Harry Potter, the golden boy. Draco would just be rejected. 

"Merlin I slept that long?" Harry said getting up out of bed running a hand through his raven hair. "Yeah and? what's the big deal it's not like we have classes to attend." Draco snorted "But we missed breakfast." Harry said sadly looking at Draco. "That's okay I can call a house elf to bring us some food does that sound good enough for you Golden boy?" Harry nodded "Yes that will do"

Draco found it so hard to believe he was in Harry Potters bedroom, in his bed. Draco had only woken up this morning when Harry was having a nightmare because something inside him told him something was wrong with Harry. He hadn't understood what had woken him up and alerted him Harry wasn't happy or content. 

The house elf brought them breakfast. "Thank you." Harry smiled down at the house elf and sat back down. "This looks delicious" Harry smiled like the sun. Draco couldn't help but smile as well. He just dazed off, staring at Harry, admiring him. "Earth to Malfoy, your food will get cold" Harry waved his hand in front of Draco's face. 

"I know, but the view is much more intriguing than my food" Draco smirked and ate his food. He was teasing Harry, trying to embarrass Harry. Harry felt a slight blush creep up on his cheeks. Draco looked over at Harry who was only poking at his food. 

Harry never had a hefty appetite because of the way he was never correctly fed. If he ate too much he would throw up. If he ate too little he would just cry over how bad his stomach hurt. His aunt and uncle never fed him, they always made sure he was frail enough and scared enough so he would never leave them. 

They hated when Harry went to school, that means that they had lost their servant, and punching bag. Harry continued to poke his food and move it around his plate. He took a few bites of scrambled eggs. That was all he had ate. "You eat like a mouse Potter it's odd" Draco said looking over at him 

"I'm just not hungry is all." Harry said somberly looking down at his plate. "But you haven't eaten since yesterday evening at the feast." Draco said looking at Harry. "I'm not hungry Malfoy." Harry said getting angry. 

Draco felt a sudden wave of anger and concern wash over him. He wanted to comfort Harry and apologize for prodding into his life. He also wanted to insult Harry and make him feel bad. The feeling of concern overtook the feeling of anger. 

"Did I anger you Potter?" Draco said while placing his hand on harry's frail arm. He had never realized how small Harry really was. His height was not far off from Draco's but his body, his body was incredibly scrawny. Yes Draco wasn't the biggest boy but he was definitely bigger than harry, hell even Hermione seemed bigger than Harry. Harry was staring down at Draco's hand on his arm. Harry's heart rate quickened and his mouth went dry. 

"Yes Malfoy you angered me happy?" Harry said softly, always softly, Harry's tone never rose above it. Except for when he was angry, Draco had just yet to figure that out. Draco felt an overwhelming need to hold harry, tell him he shouldn't be sorry now, not ever. 

"Yes extremely" He said retracting his hand from Harry's arm. Harry finally looked up at him and smiled a sarcastic smile. Draco smiled back, warmly and sincerely with just a hint of sarcasm. They were, once again, just staring at each other. Draco's eyes flicked down to Harry's lips and back up to his eyes. Draco was finding it extremely difficult to control himself.

He wanted to pin Harry against a wall and make him feel needed, wanted, desired. Draco did want, need and desire him. Harry's tongue slid along his bottom lip. Draco would've completely lost his cool expression if the portrait to their housing hadn't opened. "Who is that?" Harry whispered. "Maybe Dumbledore, I'll go check" Draco said grabbing his wand. Before he had time to get up, Harry's door handle had been turning. 

It opened to reveal Hermione and Ron. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron said with a scowl on his face. "How did you get the password?" Draco said, avoiding Ron's question because he really didn't have a good answer. "Dumbledore told us to come check on you" Hermione said. "And how did you know which room was my room?" Harry asked. 

"The Gryffindor emblem on the door duh" Hermione said back. 

"How did that bloke find out the new password?" Harry said looking up at Draco, changing the subject back to Dumbledore. "He's always listening, who knows." Draco said, clearly annoyed. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron asked again "I had a night terror, Malfoy heard and came to help." Harry simply said. "So what then? One night of living together and you're already shagging?" Ron said scoffing.

"Ron, what?" Harry said trying not to laugh at his friend's stupidity. "He slept in your bed and you didn't shag? Impossible " Ron said staring at Harry. "No Ron we did not shag, he simply slept here in case I had another one." Harry said smiling. "God no I would never shag Potter that's disgusting" Draco made a revolted face. Hermione walked over to Harry and sat down. "So how's it going living in here?" She said trying to change the subject off of shagging. 

"It's very nice, the fireplace is excellent, the water pressure in the shower couldn't be better, the company could be better" Harry said scowling a little and glancing over at Draco. Hermione placed her hand on Harry's and smiled, happy for him. Hermione had no way to be sure but, she had always questioned Harry's sexuality. Maybe Draco would be the one to bring it out of him. She's always suspected he wasn't straight. He just had never told her anything about it. 

Draco caught a look at Hermione's hand on Harry's and couldn't help the wave of jealousy that rushed over him. Draco knew Granger and Weasel were a thing. He shouldn't even be upset, Harry wasn't his, and he wasn't Harry's. Draco returned a scowl to Harry. Harry's expression had softened slightly but went back to a look of anger. The amount of mood changes Harry went through was insane. Draco couldn't keep up. 

"So, Draco how did you know Harry was having a night terror?" Hermione said looking over at him. "Well I guess I just woke up and heard someone...crying. I immediately got up to go see where it was coming from" Draco said shrugging. 

"What did you feel when you saw it was Harry?" Hermione said and Harry looked at her questionably. "I felt like I needed to do something, I mean if someones thrashing around like a wild beast and crying I'm not just gonna stand there and let it happen." Draco said shrugging once more. 

"Aw look at that Malfoy does have a heart." Hermione said sarcastically. "No..my room smelled funny, I was going to let him keep going but I needed to stay out of my room." Draco tried to sound as convincing as possible. Draco had always been an excellent liar, but he really wasn't in this moment.

"Right your room smelled, you're such a prat Malfoy. The excuse you just came up with does not match the timeline of your story" She said smiling and getting up. "Come on Ron were gonna be late to class" She said pushing him out of the room. "But Dumbledore said we didn't have to-" Ron stopped talking when he felt an elbow in his rib cage. "Enjoy the rest of your day Harry." Ron looked over at Harry. "Bye Harry. Malfoy" Ron scowled at Draco. Hermione smiled and pulled Ron out of the room, leaving the dorm. 

"That was odd" Harry said putting his plate on his bedside table. "Always is around Granger" Draco said chuckling. "Hey she's not as bad as she may seem sometimes." Harry said smiling. "No I know she's just very..inquisitive" Draco said. "I will be going now, I'm never sleeping in here again I could barely sleep with all the ugly red and gold." Draco spat. "Don't worry you won't have to" Harry said rolling his eyes. "Good, good day Potter" Draco said getting up and leaving. 

"What the bloody hell was that for 'Mione you smiled! you were being oddly nice?" Ron said shaking free from her grip. "I have a theory about this whole Draco being considerate all of a sudden thing." Hermione said smiling and making her way to the library.

"Care to explain?" Ron said following at her heels. "Well I think it's not 'all of a sudden' seems like it's been brewing for a while. I think they like each other." Hermione smirked. Ron stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" Hermione glanced back at him. "Come on it makes total sense Ron" Hermione continued walking to the library. 

"Not really, unless I'm just a moron" Ron said shrugging. 

"You are a moron" Hermione turned into the library.

#  Chapter 4 

"A moron? Me?" Ron said looking down at Hermione curiously. "Yes Ron a moron" Hermione said going to a certain section of the library and pulling a few books off the shelf. "I just don't think it would ever happen it doesn't seem realistic?" Hermione looked up at him as she was sitting down. "Well personally I think it makes much sense, they've 'hated' each other for years. I always catch Harry glancing over at the Slytherin table, I've been trying to figure out what girl it was" Hermione said flipping open a book. "Maybe it wasn't a girl at all" Hermione said. 

"Wait..." Ron's face dropped. "You don't think Harry and Malfoy like are gonna do anything about it?" Hermione started reading. "Yes I do..eventually" Ron sat across from her. 

"What the bloody hell why? I hate that wanker he's bloody awful and a pain in the arse" Ron said.

"I know he is, I hate him as much as you do, but if Harry falls in love with him or something we have to be nice. I mean come on ever since the Battle of Hogwarts things have been...different." Hermione said still reading. 

"Wait is that why Dumbledore put them in a dorm together, do you think he wants to like see what might happen" Ron said looking at a now very shocked Hermione. "Ron I think you've just said one of the smartest things you've ever said" She smiled. "So Dumbledore knows..he knows everything, that sneaky little prat." Hermione said smiling still. 

"Wait wait how could you even begin to think that they may like each other?" Ron played with the corner of his robe. "Well for starters they slept in the same bed and didn't kill each other, and Draco helped Harry's night terror without any complaints." Hermione said putting the book back. "We have got to talk to Harry about this now I need to know." Hermione said walking swiftly out of the library. 

"Wait so Harry's..like..gay?" Ron said with that confused look on his face he usually had. "Well I mean...I think so I've always thought that." Hermione chuckled to herself. "He's gay?! Like gay? Like into men?" Ron stopped walking. "Well Ron you moron if you were listening I don't know but I think so. Keep your voice down" Hermione said "Oh well I just wish he had told us it's not like we wouldn't have understood, I hope he knows we would love and support him either way" Ron said and continued walking.

Back in the dorm Draco had come back to Harry's room because he was still confused at what Hermione's whole revelation was about. Plus he just wanted to be around Harry. "Well how about we stop talking about her and start talking about something else." Draco suggested sitting back down on Harry's bed. "Alright well what about?" Harry said sitting down. 

"Merlin ok, this is going to sound odd, but did you snog Hermione last year because there was this rumor.." Draco said biting his tongue trying not to laugh. "Oh no most definitely not. I don't really like her like that..I don't really like many girls like that" Harry said. 

Draco's brain started working and his heart rate sped up. Could Harry be gay? Did he have chance? "But people really think we did?" Harry said cuddling back under the blankets. "That might be a tad bit my fault Potter" Draco chuckled and Harry fumed. "Fuck you Malfoy." Harry spat at him "Jeez Potter at least ask me to dinner first" Draco chuckled and continued on "I feel so very honored to know the dirty truth on Mr. Harry Potter, he doesn't like girls" Draco smirked and also got back under the covers. Draco was trying to get more information out of Harry. 

"Wh- what" Harry said looking up at the ceiling. "Oh my god you are so gay" Draco sat up. Harry fiddled with his fingers. "I have no idea what you're going on about Malfoy." Harry glanced around the room now getting nervous that someone would have to find out.

"So you're telling me you enjoy kissing all  
those girls?" Draco said pushing on. "I- Of course" Harry said crossing his arms. "You seem rather nervous for you to be telling the truth Potter" 

Harry tried to look at Draco's eyes but couldn't. "I'm not nervous.." Harry bit his tongue. "Really so.." Draco moved closer to him "This doesn't bother you then right?" Draco was just as nervous as Harry was. 

Draco's palms were sweaty. His mouth felt dry. He managed to keep his composed face and remained calm. "N-no" Harry said he could feel his cheeks heat up. Harry loved Draco being this close. Harry could smell his scent, green apples and vanilla. 

Draco shrugged and moved even closer, a mere few inches of space between them. Harry swallowed thickly and held in a deep breath. Harry felt a need to kiss Draco, to feel his lips, his touch. Draco's breath had gone unsteady. Harry's breathing was altered as well. Draco slid two fingers under Harry's chin so they could make eye contact. Draco tried his best to keep his hand from shaking. He felt Harry's breath hitch and Draco smirked.

He kept his fingers under Harry's chin. Draco's eyes flickered down to Harry's perfect lips. Harry's breathing shook. "Don't lie" Draco let out a whisper. Harry moved a bit closer. Draco's hand moved from his chin to the nape of his neck. Draco continued studying Harry's face. Draco longed to know what his lips tasted like. Harry almost let out a slight whimper but caught himself. 

Harry just stayed there staring at Draco. Draco's hand laid on the back of Harry's neck. Harry was completely infatuated with the way Draco's hands felt on him. Draco moved slightly closer.

Only an inch of space was separating them at this point. Harry's arms were now around Draco's neck, softly tangling his hand in Draco's platinum blonde hair. Draco moved his hand to Harry's cheek where he softly caressed it with his thumb. Harry's heart was beating rapidly. 

"Are we interrupting something or...?" They heard a voice and both jumped back from each other. Draco almost fell off of the bed and Harry caught him but quickly let go. Harry looked to see who it was..Hermione and Ron again. "N- no nothing why would you be interrupting something? M-Malfoy is gross there's nothing to interrupt" Harry said rambling on and catching his breath. Draco smirked. Draco hadn't even kissed him, he had barely touched him and yet somehow Harry was breathless. 

"I mean it's alright if we were, we don't mind leaving" Ron said wanting his best friend to know he was comfortable with Harry being gay. Which now was apparently clear to him Harry was gay, or at least bi. 

Harry melted into a smile. "Thanks mate" Harry couldn't stop smiling. They knew and they were alright with it. Now Harry knew as well, he was most definitely not straight. "So um" Draco cleared his throat. "What was it you two blokes needed?" Ron looked over at Hermione who was now questioning whether or not she should bring it up. 

"Oh, nothing just came to check up again that's all no need to be such a prat Malfoy" Hermione scoffed. She had decided to let them fall in love on their own. Not with the influence of Ron and herself knowing about it. Ron looked down at her but quickly looked back up. "So...you two are....?" Ron asked, teasing Harry. "People attending Hogwarts just like the both of you?" Draco said cutting him off.

Ron actually smiled, Ron let himself smile at something Draco had said. "Shove off Malfoy." Ron said hiding his smile. "Is that all  
you know how to say Weasel?" Draco said chuckling and looking up at him. 

"Ha ha very funny Malfoy" Ron said. "Well then sorry to intrude" Hermione said smiling.  
"No intrusion at all" Harry said smiling as well. "Kind of an intrusion if you ask me" Draco mumbled and snickered. Harry looked away and blushed. "We'll be on our way now, you boys enjoy the rest of your day" Hermione said leaving the room and closing the door. 

"Why didn't you tell them?" Ron looked down at Hermione as they walked out of the dorm. "I feel like it would be better if they just fell in love naturally and figured things out alone like we did, you know without all the pressure of us knowing" Hermione said walking hand in hand with Ron. "We hid it from Harry for like 2 years" Hermione snickered.

Draco looked back over at Harry who was now on the complete opposite side of the bed. Draco needed to kiss, to touch Harry. He needed that moment back. He also didn't want it to be rushed. "It was an intrusion" Draco said catching Harry's attention. 

Harry got quiet once more and re-adjusted his sitting position so he was closer again, but not as close. Not too close, but close enough. "No, no it was not I..I like that they came in, I didn't mind at all" Harry said looking anywhere and everywhere but Draco's eyes. 

"What did I say about lying" Draco smirked and let his gaze fall upon Harry who looked nervous and fidgety. His fingers were once again under Harry's chin. Harry finally met Draco's eyes. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you're not lying." Draco said lowly. Harry was at a loss for words. Harry loved the way Draco handled him. 

"I- i.." Harry fell silent again. Harry could barely focus. Draco's hand slipped down to the back of Harry's neck once more. This time his thumb caressed the back of Harry's neck. Harry felt a shiver go down his spine. Draco simply smirked. 

He knew Harry had become putty in his hands. "So you're lying?" Draco said making eye contact with Harry. "Maybe" Harry said softly a smirk playing on his lips. Harry didn't want to let himself do this even though he wanted it so very badly. In that moment Harry could think of two things only. 

One being that he needed Draco now. The other being he would have to come out, which scared him.

Draco couldn't help but look down at his lips. His red lips, his perfectly shaped red lips. Draco knew one thing and one thing only in that moment, he needed Harry. Harry's arms snaked around Draco's neck. Harry's hand re-tangled into Draco's hair. "Maybe isn't an answer" Draco said softly. Draco's left arm made its way around Harry's waist, sitting him up and pulling him closer. This time Draco only left a mere centimeter of space between them. 

Harry wanted Draco more than Draco could ever even fathom. Draco's right hand was still rested upon the back of Harry's neck. Harry's breath was shaky and uneven. Draco could tell Harry wanted this just as much as he did. Harry let his eyes fall down to Draco's lips. Draco's perfect lips. Draco let his tongue flick over his bottom lip slowly. Harry melted at the sight of it. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry tighter, but not too tight because he had felt how frail Harry was.

Draco and Harry both breathing unsteady, their lips not touching. Just their bodies. Their fully clothed bodies. Draco had enough of the wait, he ran his right hand up to Harry's cheek. Draco softly caressed Harry's hip with his left hand as well. Draco knew just what Harry would like. Harry bit his bottom lip softly. Draco slowly pulled Harry's face closer and stopped when their lips were almost touching. "Scared potter?" Draco whispered. "You wish" Harry smirked softly. 

Draco finally pulled their faces together. Their lips meeting. Draco felt something that was like electricity go through his body. Harry melted into Draco's touch and let Draco explore his lips. Harry kept his hand tangled in Draco's hair. Harry was no longer in control of his body. They had both wanted this for so long that's what made it so special. Draco let his right arm fall to wrap around Harry's waist as well. Draco pulled their bodies together, closing whatever space was left between them. 

Harry was hungrily kissing Draco. Draco was in control, he kept the pace slow. Harry felt Draco's stern chest against his own. Draco's arms around Harry's tiny waist. Harry had felt every time Draco's thumb would caress his hip, or the back of his neck. These things made Harry weak in the knees. 

Draco slowly and softly bit on Harry's bottom lip. Harry let out a soft sound, not a moan, not a whimper. Just a sound of pure pleasure and bliss. Draco smirked and now slowly picked up his pace. His hands traveled Harry's hips and waist. He was careful not to be too aggressive because of the bruises. 

Draco licked along Harry's bottom lip basically begging for entrance. Harry happily and immediately obliged. Draco's tongue entered Harry's mouth desperately searching it. Draco had yearned for this for so long, it was hard to believe it was actually happening. 

Draco laid Harry down softly. "Is this okay?" Draco asked, his voice now rugged. Harry simply nodded. Draco smirked and let their lips meet again, with passion, a burning hot passion. Harry's head rested on a pillow. Harry's tongue was searching Draco's mouth as well. They were both hungrily making out with each other. 

Draco's hands were now moving along Harry's upper body. Harry's hands rested on Draco's shoulders. Draco pulled away and left sloppy kisses down Harry's jawline. Harry tilted his head to the side and let out a soft subtle moan. It was one of the most gorgeous things Draco had ever heard. Draco sucked down Harry's neck. He wanted to make Harry feel desired and needed. 

Draco left three love bites along Harry's neck. Harry couldn't help but let out sweet soft moans at the feel of Draco's mouth and tongue on his neck. Draco licked over each mark he had made. Draco kissed back up Harry's jawline to reach his lips again. Draco kissed him hungrily. Harry kissed back just as eagerly.  
Harry let his hands drop down to Draco's hips. Harry loved the way his hands fit perfectly on Draco's body.

Draco kissed Harry like his life depended on it. Harry wanted to make Draco feel good as well. He just had no idea how to. Harry ran his hands down to rest on the small of Draco's back. Draco's lips were as velvety soft as Harry had imagined. Their lips fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Harry had butterflies in his stomach. Draco had complete control over Harry. Harry didn't want this to ever stop or end. 

Draco softly sucked on Harry's bottom lip. Draco did every little thing he could to make Harry shiver, or moan. Harry' right hand was back up in Draco's hair tugging at it softly. Draco's hands were everywhere they could be. Draco wanted to get to know each and every curve of Harry's body. Draco continued to kiss Harry, using his tongue to fight with Harry's. 

Draco slowly and softly pulled away from Harry's mouth. He smirked when he heard a small whine come from Harry's mouth. Harry's cheeks were flushed, his bottom lip bruised, his hair a mess. Draco was just as equally messy, his hair was messed up, his lips were beat red, his cheeks also flushed. They were both out of breath. 

Draco's face was still very close to Harry's. Harry was trying to steady his breathing. Draco could feel Harry's soft breaths against his lips. Draco softly planted one more kiss to Harry's lips, capturing Harry's bottom lip between his teeth. Draco smiled and pulled away. "So Mr.Potter is a bottom" Draco chuckled and said lowly.

"Yes a gay bottom" Harry let out a deep breath. Harry's lips were throbbing. He ran his index finger along his neck. "So I was right, I always am" Draco fixed his hair and smirked. "Oh shut up" Harry rolled his eyes. Draco just smirked and watched Harry's finger run along his own neck. 

Harry yawned a little, tired from being up every other hour of the night and from what had just a happened. "Tired?" Draco asked looking down at him. "A little" Harry said rubbing his eyes. 

"Wow I really exhausted you didn't I? Since it's my fault, I guess I can wake you for dinner Potter" Draco said smiling "Promise you'll wake me?" Harry asked looking up at him. "Promise i'll wake you Potter" Draco said smiling. "Okay Malfoy" Harry mumbled and drifted off to sleep. "Anything for you" Draco whispered softly and watched him. 

Draco studied Harry's face. He studied the way his nose curved. He studied the way his lips laid perfectly upon his face. Everything just fit right on Harry's face. He was made perfectly. Draco couldn't find one imperfection on Harry's face. His eyes flickered down to Harry's now marked up neck. Draco smirked, he left his mark. Draco smiled, satisfied with himself. 

Draco studied Harry's face for what must've been an hour and a half. Dinner was in 30 minutes so he decided to wake Harry. He softly shook Harry. "Wake up dinner's in 30" Draco said softly. When Harry didn't wake Draco thought of a much better way to wake him.  
Draco slowly and softly placed his lips back on Harry's. Not with the same passion and fire that characterized their earlier kiss, but with tenderness and compassion. He got the same shock through his body. He smirked softly when he felt Harry kissing back. 

Draco pulled away. "You could've just told me to get up, not that i'm complaining." Harry smiled softly. Always softly. "I figured this would be much nicer" Draco smirked and got up. "Dinner is in 30 minutes, I'm going to put my robes on, you should do the same. I'll be back in 20 minutes." Draco smiled and left. 

Draco got into his bedroom and closed the door. He took a moment to process everything that had just happened. Draco got to make out with Harry Potter. Draco made Harry Potter moan, and whine for more. Draco smiled and was on cloud nine. He had finally got to do what he had wanted to for years, and Harry wanted it as well. 

Draco went over to his wardrobe and put his robes and clothes back on. He straightened his tie and slid his shoes on. He fixed his hair and made his way back to Harry's room. He knocked. Once. Twice. Three times. No answer. "Potter?" Draco said. "One moment, i'm just putting my shoes on." a shaky voice had said from behind the door. 

Draco immediately knew something was wrong. He opened the door to find a now fully dressed Harry sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, a blade next to him. It was clean, it had no blood on it. Meaning he didn't do what he clearly wanted to do. Draco just stood in the doorway, shocked at what he was seeing. 

"I told you one moment Malfoy!" Harry cried out, angry and sad. "I- I-" Draco went over to Harry and gave him the only thing he could offer. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him. Not with the passion, but with a sweet savory feeling. Harry's cries slowly subdued and he started kissing back. Draco continued to kiss him. 

He wanted to make Harry forget all the pain. He wanted to make Harry feel good. His lips, mouth, and hands were the only thing Draco had to offer. Draco constantly thought he wasn't worth much other than that. No, scratch that Draco knew he wasn't worth much more than that.

Harry relaxed finally. Draco didn't understand what had just happened or why Harry had a blade, all he could think about was making Harry forget. Draco pulled away when he felt Harry relax and Harry began to speak."I- I'm sorry I was just-" 

Draco cut him off. "You don't need to apologize or explain yourself to me Potter. I just wanted to help you forget" Draco offered a small smile down to him. Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Thank you" Harry sniffled and started standing up. "You're welcome" Draco said softly helping Harry up. "Are you alright now?" Draco asked and didn't know why. "Yes I'm fine..really thank you." Harry said smiling up at Draco. Draco smiled back. "Do you still want to go to dinner?" Draco asked. 

"Yes yes let's go" Harry smiled and left the room in front of Draco. Draco was going to say something, but then smirked to himself because if Harry was in front he could watch him walk away. 

Harry had the blade because he was gay. Draco confirmed his suspicions. It was only a matter of time before his family found out. He would have to go back there for Christmas. They would hate him even more. They would wish he was dead just as much as he did. He just wished it would stop, the need to do those things to himself. 

Draco caught up to Harry and walked beside him. "Once dinner's over we can meet back up here and go back to the dorm alright I want to talk to you about...some things" Draco said "Alright?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed. They arrived in the Great Hall. "Well then enjoy your dinner Mr.Potter" Draco said. "You as well Mr.Malfoy" Harry smiled and walked to Gryffindor table. Draco walked over to Slytherin.

Harry sat down with his friends and they both hugged him. "Hey Harry" Hermione smiled. Ron was sitting on the other side of the table. Ron's eyebrows furrowed. "Mate what's that on your neck?" Ron asked still confused. Harry blushed and pulled his collar up. Hermione just giggled quietly and poked at her food. "Oh I just- I- Uh a spell gone wrong?" Harry looked at the both of them. "A spell gone wrong.. what? ...three times?" Ron asked and chuckled. 

"Let me see maybe I can identify this 'spell' that went wrong" Hermione smiled and pulled Harry's collar down. "Oh yes I recognize this one" Hermione said smiling and looking at Ron mischievously. "It's the 'Harry has love bites' one" Hermione laughed and Ron did as well. Harry turned a deeper shade of red and pulled his collar back up. "So we were intruding earlier" Ron said chuckling and shoving more food in his mouth. 

"What I have no idea what you two are talking about, Malfoy is disgusting" Harry said keeping his eyes on his food. "I think the Slytherin who can't keep his eyes off of you might have a slight idea, and may think just a little different of you" Ron said pointing at Draco with his fork. Harry turned around to look over at Slytherin table. Draco smirked and turned back to look at his food. Draco needed to have a serious conversation with Harry, but after what had just happened Harry's lips were all he could think about. 

"How do you know if someone's in love?" Harry looked over at Hermione. Hermione smiled and leaned in to tell Harry, as if it was a huge secret. "Think you're in love?" Ron looked at him. "No...I just want to know" Harry turned his attention back towards Hermione. "If they really love you, they'll ask your middle name." Hermione smiled and continued. "Why does that logic make any sense?" Harry questioned. 

"Well people who don't have a true interest in you will not even care what your middle name is. They may ask your favorite color or food, but middle name is a different kind of interest" She shrugged. 

"When Ron asked me mine I knew he was the one. It's just so special for some reason." She kisses Ron's cheek. Harry smiled and returned his attention back to his food.

Harry had a bright idea, a risky idea, a brave idea. He was Gryffindor so of course he went through with it. Harry turned back to Slytherin table where Draco was. Draco was now turned to face Harry again. Ron and Hermione were indulged in their own conversation. Harry smirked and slowly licked each one of his fingers. Harry almost instantly regretted it but saw Draco's reaction and was happy he had done it.

Draco bit his lip softly and smirked. Draco was extremely turned on by the sight of this. He had never seen that side of Harry before. That side that was so, outgoing and confident. Draco liked it.

He was not going to be publicly humiliated like this without Harry being hot and bothered as well. Harry smiled to himself and watched Draco shift in his seat. Draco slowly flicked his tongue out of his mouth running it along his bottom lip. Draco got up walking over to Gryffindor table. Harry was perplexed now. 

Draco took a seat next to Harry. "Hello Granger, Weasley, Potter" Draco smirked.  
"What are you doing over here Malfoy?" Ron asked. "Oh nothing just got bored of my Snakes." Draco said. "Sounds hard to believe" Ron snorted. Draco placed his hand on Harry's upper thigh under the table. Draco softly moved his thumb along his inner thigh. Draco planned to tease Harry until he begged for more. 

Harry adjusted the way he was sitting trying to remove Draco's hand. "Well then, how is your dorm?" Hermione asked trying to be nice. "It's very nice, the rooms are huge, the bathroom is stunning, the beds...the beds are comfy" Draco smirked. Draco turned his face away as if he was looking back over at Slytherin table. 

When Draco turned his face he lightly brushed his lips against the marks on Harry's neck. He made it look like an accident. Harry shivered slightly tilting his head out of reflex. "Harry, how do you like the dorm?" Hermione asked. "It's very nice like Malfoy sai-" Harry was cut off by Draco turning back around and softly hitting his neck with his lips again. Harry inhaled sharply. "Are you alright Harry?" Ron looked at him. "Yes yes I'm perfectly fine." Harry smiled.

"Really cause you're rather pale" Ron said. Draco smirked and removed his hand from Harry's thigh. "Well I should be getting back to my Slytherin, dinner will be concluding soon" Draco said getting up and leaving. Harry's breathing was unsteady and he longed to be touched again. 

"I could get used to having Malfoy around" Ron said while finishing up his dinner. Harry still wasn't focusing. He was trying to even out his breath and calm the butterflies in his stomach. "Yeah me too he's not as bad as I thought" Hermione said smiling. "Yeah..yeah he's not bad" Harry said steadily. "You would think that" Ron smirked. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Harry looked at Ron smiling. "Check your neck" Ron chuckled and reached for Hermione's plate. 

Dinner was finally over. Harry said bye to his friends. Seamus and Dean also came over to wish him luck as head boy. Harry made his way out of the Great Hall to the place Draco had said to meet him. He saw Draco come out of the Great Hall alone. "You're such a prat" Harry said softly so anyone passing by wouldn't hear. 

"You started it" Draco chuckled and pulled Harry into a dark corner of the hallway. Before Harry could protest Draco had his arms around Harry's waist. Harry was at a loss for words. Draco was softly caressing Harry's hips. "I wonder what else that pretty little mouth of yours can do" He looked around to make sure no one was looking. Once he was sure there were no eyes on them, Draco slowly and softly kissed him. Harry melted once more and felt his knees go weak. Harry kissed Draco back. 

Draco pulled away and led him up to their dorm. They got into the dorm and Harry started talking. "What was all tha-" Harry was cut off by Draco pinning him against a wall. Once again Draco was gentle, careful not to hurt Harry. "So, think it's funny to tease me?" Draco said softly keeping Harry against the wall. "Yes, yes I do" Harry smirked with a fire igniting in his eyes. 

Draco picked Harry up and kissed him roughly. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's torso. Harry's arms fell around Draco's neck. Draco still had Harry up against the wall. Draco caught Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it. Draco kissed down over to Harry's earlobe. "You're such a tease" Draco whispered into Harry's ear and softly sucked on his earlobe.

Harry shivered and moaned softly into Draco's ear. That sound sent a shiver down Draco's spine. The feel of Harry's warm shaky breaths on Draco's ear felt like heaven. Draco moved his mouth from Harry's earlobe down to his neck. His already marked neck. Draco smirked and went to the other side. He sucked one mark slowly and softly, circling his tongue around it. He bit the tender skin softly. He felt Harry's legs tighten around him.

Draco sucked one a little lower. Harry let out a loud moan when Draco's lips hit that spot on his neck. He had found Harry's sweet spot. Draco smirked softly against Harry's neck and sucked on this spot intently and gently. Draco held Harry, he held Harry like he never wanted to let go. 

Harry bit his lip and decided it was Draco's turn to feel good. Harry softly pulled Draco's head away from his neck. Draco just simply stared at Harry. Harry smiled and placed his lips on Draco's jawline. Draco bit his lip softly. Draco didn't like that Harry was trying to pleasure him. Draco wanted to make Harry feel desired, not the other way around. 

Draco wanted to stop Harry, but couldn't. He loved the feeling of Harry's lips on him. Harry did just as Draco had. He slowly sucked down Draco's neck. Draco let out a soft breathy moan and Harry smiled knowing he was doing it right. Draco still had Harry up against the wall. 

Draco's arms were growing tired and his knees were weak from Harry's tongue on his neck. Draco carried Harry over to the couch and sat down putting Harry on his lap, he was straddling Draco's lap. Harry was now moving onto another spot of Draco's neck. Once Harry's lips made contact, Draco knew that was his spot. Draco moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pulling him farther up on his lap. 

Harry sucked and nibbled at his neck. Draco bit his lip and laid his head back. Harry finished sucking and licked over the marks he had left. Draco pulled Harry's face back up to his own and pressed their lips together again. 

Harry smiled against Draco's lips. Draco softly pulled away and breathed heavily. They just stared at each other. They were both staring at each other with swollen lips, red cheeks, messy hair, and a burning passion hiding behind their eyes. 

"Another bad time?" Harry and Draco's heads both snapped in the direction of the painting.  
Ron and Hermione were standing there smiling. Harry had completely forgotten he was on Draco's lap. "How long have you two been standing there?" Draco said. "Not long, just enough time to see you blokes getting lost in each other's eyes" Ron chuckled. Hermione chuckled as well. "We just came to see if you guys wanted to hang out or something" Ron said staring at them. Harry smiled. "Me included?" Draco said softly. "Yes you included prat" Ron said. 

Ron and Hermione's eyes both fell to the boys swollen lips and Draco's neck. Their gaze fell further to Draco's arms tightly wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry blushed and covered his face with his hands. "Well then, we'll be going, maybe another time" Hermione said smiling. She was so happy to see Harry genuinely happy. Even if he did look a little embarrassed. 

They left and Harry lifted his head back up. "We really have got to change that password" Harry smiled and ran his fingers along the other side of his neck. Draco rubbed his hand along Harry's back. He could tell Harry was tired or..worn out.

Harry let out a deep sigh. Draco cleared his throat and began speaking. "About what I wanted to talk about earlier.." 

#  Chapter 5 

"Okay spit it out" Harry pushed on looking at Draco. "You like all of this right?" Draco watched Harry's expression change. Harry was not about to admit to Draco Malfoy that he loved the way Draco's lips felt on him. Harry got up but Draco grabbed his arm softly. "No Potter, no you're not just going to run away from this, Its just a simple question"  
Draco looked at him. 

Harry's expression softened. "Fine yes, it's definitely not the...worst" Harry could barely finish his sentence without shuddering. Draco pulled him back down onto his lap. "I feel obligated to agree with you" Draco said holding Harry's hips. They were still messy from their little make out session. "Let's be friends with benefits, or... better yet enemies with benefits" Draco said smirking. 

"Friends with benefits?" Harry said staring at Draco. "Yes because then we can continue doing this" Draco smirked softly and removed his arm from Harry's waist and ran his thumb along Harry's bottom lip, wiping it. "But my only rule is, we must keep this between us" Draco said wiping his own lips now. "And no doing this with other people while we are" Harry said insistently. 

"Deal" Draco held out his hand. Honestly that part was no bother, Draco felt no yearn for anyone else. "Deal" Harry put his hand in Draco's and shook on it. "And no feelings" Draco smirked and pulled his hand away. Harry nodded, that rule didn't need to be said it was implied. "Well then Malfoy, I'll be off to bed now" Harry said getting up. Draco licked his bottom lip. 

"Alright Potter" Draco said getting up as well. "I'll be off to bed as well, try not to sleep in the bathroom tonight" Draco chuckled. Harry rolled his eyes and turned away walking to his bedroom. He looked back to see Draco staring. Draco's eyes flickered back up to Harry's.

Harry turned a shade of bright red and looked down. Draco just smirked and turned to go to his room. "Sweet dreams Potter" Draco said and shut his door. Harry walked into his bedroom shut his own door. He fell back against it. Harry's neck was marked up, his lips were bruised, and his emotions were thrown around aimlessly...

Harry couldn't even begin to think that anything would happen because Draco made it clear, no feelings. Harry already had feelings, but he would continue to hide them just as he had for the past 4 years. 

Draco put on his pajamas and flopped down onto his bed. He smirked, satisfied with himself. That had gone much better than Draco had thought it was going to. Draco loved the way things were happening but couldn't shake the thought of Harry's wrists out of his head. Draco yearned to know about the bruises, and how Harry had received them. He longed to know why Harry did the awful things himself. Draco had always been too nosy for his own good. He knew in his mind he shouldn't do what he was about to do, but he did it anyways. 

Draco got up and crept over to his door. He opened it and made his way over to Harry's door. He pressed his ear against the cold door which reacted with a shiver through his body. He couldn't hear much other then what sounded like Harry messing with the covers. 

Draco knocked softly. "You may come in" Harry said sounding like he thought he was royalty. It made Draco chuckle as he opened the door. "Miss me too much Malfoy?" Harry said smiling innocently. "Yeah right Potter" Draco smirked and rolled his eyes. Draco leaned against Harry's doorframe. 

"So then what did you need?" Harry said sitting up a little. Draco searched Harry's eyes. Harry had a look of sadness hidden behind his playful persona. His eyes glowed a gorgeous green as always. Harry looked...worn out. "Just.." Draco said making his way to Harry's bed and sitting down. 

Harry gulped and tried to remain composed. Draco sat there and just studied Harry's face. His face was skinny, his eyes were a little sunken but not much, his lips were bruised. Draco smirked at that. "This will sound odd, but it's not" Draco took in a deep breath. "Take your shirt off" Draco said lowly staring at Harry. Harry immediately went defensive. "What? Why?" He backed up a little. 

Draco sighed. "Please" Draco never thought he would be saying please to Harry Potter. "No Malfoy" Harry said disgusted. He wasn't really disgusted, he wanted Draco to see and comfort him, but he knew in his mind Draco would probably be rude. Of course there was a hint of doubt in his mind because of earlier's events.

Draco reached his hand out and softly touched Harry's knee. Draco wanted to see the bruises. He wanted to make Harry feel beautiful. Draco knew he could make him feel beautiful because he was. "Why not?" Draco said, his voice softer still with a little edge. 

"Because Malfoy, because" Harry said angrily, but with a hint of need and despair. A need to show Draco. Draco took a breath to keep himself calm. "I'm sorry I shouldn't keep pushing. If you don't want to, that's fine I won't push you to do something you don't want to" Draco whispered. Harry was fragile and he could tell. Draco was usually very good at reading people. He always knew what the right things to say were. But with Harry he would always somehow be at a loss for words. Draco couldn't read Harry, his eyes had many scattered emotions and thoughts swimming through them. 

Draco just looked him in the eyes. He hoped Harry knew he wouldn't make fun. Harry smiled a very sad empty smile. He looked nervous and scared. Harry reluctantly began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Draco didn't break eye contact. He didn't dare look down until Harry was finished. Draco just stared at Harry. Harry stared back and finished unbuttoning his shirt. 

Draco let his eyes fall to Harry's exposed chest and stomach. Draco felt his stomach churn when he saw the bruises. He could see each of Harry's ribs. Draco's mouth fell agape. He wanted to cry, he never knew how bad Harry had it. Draco wanted to keep Harry safe, he wanted to know who had given those to Harry.

Draco just stared at the bruises. Harry's eyes stung with tears. He tried to blink them back. Draco was in complete shock. It was dark, the moonlight from Harry's window being the only thing providing any light. Draco let out a deep breath and looked back up to meet Harry's watery eyes. 

"I know it's ugly" Harry whispered, buttoning up his shirt as fast as he could. That just resulted in him fumbling with the buttons not being able to button them fast at all. Draco reached out and moved Harry's hand from the buttons. "I know i'm ugly" Harry said in a hushed tone.

Draco did the only thing he could think of, the only thing he could offer. He moved closer to Harry. Harry just looked down at his bruises. Draco spoke softly. "Look at me" Harry slowly looked up to meet Draco's eyes. 

"Who is doing this to you" Draco said. Harry couldn't respond. He knew if he tried to talk he would cry. Draco understood completely and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pulling him up onto his lap. Draco slowly and softly placed his lips on Harry's. Harry dropped his arms around Draco's neck. 

Harry let a tear run down his cheek. He ran his hand through Draco's soft silky hair.

Draco pulled away just a little. Harry looked at Draco, confused now. Draco looked over to the tear running down Harry's face. Draco kissed it away and placed his lips on Harry's again. Harry smiled and kissed back. There was no tongue, no burning passion. It was a sweet kiss. Draco spoke softly against Harry's lips. 

"You're not" 

"Not what" Harry said between kisses. 

"You're not ugly" Draco kissed down his neck. He softly laid Harry back down. He unbuttoned the buttons Harry had managed to clasp. It's was just the bottom three. Harry went to stop Draco, but didn't . "Is this alright?" Draco looked at Harry. Harry nodded. 

Draco looked down at Harry's bruised body.  
He sighed. "Never ugly" he mumbled and placed his lips on the furthest up bruise, the one on Harry's chest.

Harry felt his heart warm, Draco held Harry's hands at his sides. Draco kissed down to the next bruise. He didn't stop until he had kissed all of them. Mumbling sweet things in between soft kisses. Draco held Harry's hands and kissed back up to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth. 

Harry's tears were long gone, the sadness and uneasiness in his stomach had disappeared. Draco slowly sat up and looked down at Harry. Their hands were still intertwined. "Thank you" Harry said quietly. 

Draco smiled in return and slowly removed his hands from Harry's. "If you need something come get me" Draco said getting up from Harry's bed. Harry sat up. "I will" Draco nodded and left the room. 

Draco stopped in front of Harry's door when heard Harry mumble a spell. The silencing charm. 

Draco wouldn't be able to sleep well knowing Harry might be thrashing, crying, and scared. Draco opened Harry's door again. "And none of that" Draco said. "Oh, okay" Harry said not protesting one bit. Draco smiled softly. "Goodnight" Harry said smiling. "Goodnight Potter" Draco closed the door and went to his room.

Harry's heart was in a puddle. Harry let out a deep breath and laid back down smiling. His shirt was unbuttoned still, but he didn't mind. 

Harry drifted off to sleep. 

Draco got back into his room and basically slapped himself. "Idiot idiot idiot" Draco mumbled. He put his hand on his head and sighed. Draco knew he shouldn't be nice to Harry, but all of his reasons why were slowly becoming not great reasons. 

Draco didn't know what was holding him back. Although the little voice in his head did. It hissed at him "You're not good enough for Harry, you never will be" Draco winced at hearing these things from his own subconscious. "He will never love you" It hissed. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Shut up." Draco scoffed and got under the covers. He found it hard to sleep, hard to let his mind shut down. Draco knew what he was doing to Harry was wrong. Draco knew he could never give Harry a relationship, a true love. As of now Draco didn't care, he just loved the way he could relax Harry, or relieve him of his pain. He loved the way he could make Harry melt so easily. 

What Draco had done just moments ago was something he never thought he'd be doing. He comforted Harry, in the only way he could. He offered his mouth and his body, the only things he was good for. Draco knew he had to stop being sweet on Harry. He decided he wouldn't be anymore. 

They would simply make out, hopefully maybe more eventually. But that would be all, no sweetness, no love, no feelings. Unless more happened, unless something blossomed. Draco's heart deserved to stay cold. Draco deserved to be alone.

Draco sighed and kicked the covers off of him. He got up and paced his room, trying to tire himself out. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8" He counted eight steps then turned around and counted once more. His mother had taught him that. She told him "Draco, honey, if you're ever stressed or all panicky count to eight, count eight steps, eight items, eight anything" She would say that to him whenever he'd go into his fits of panic. 

His father was the cause of most of his panic. His father was abusive, to him and his mother. He never physically hurt Draco except for a few times, his mother on the other hand was a different story. His father would hit his mother whenever she would 'disobey' him. Lucius was the main reason Draco thought he was worthless. That's all he was told throughout his childhood. 

Draco finally calmed down after exactly 64 steps. It usually always took just 64 steps. He crawled back into bed and snuggled the covers. Draco was a softie at heart but would never show that, that's what made him weak. 

Draco rubbed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Finally. 

Draco dreamt of a room, a dark room. The only sound he could make out was someone calling his name. It made him uneasy, it didn't feel right. Draco walked around the dark room, his hands out in front of him feeling around. Light started to show in the corner of the room. A bright white light. In the other corner was moonlight, a dark eerie moonlight. 

Two figures emerged from each of the corners. Out of the moonlit corner came a man with long white hair, his father. Out of the white light came a boy with short raven hair and round glasses. Harry. He smiled and felt warm at the sight of Harry. 

His feet were taking him to Harry before he had time to realize what he was doing. Once he was in front of Harry looking down on him, Harry began to laugh, to laugh hysterically. He laughed and pointed at Draco. 

"I could never love you" Harry said through laughter. 

"You skinny, pale, blond, coward" Harry's face turned serious as he backed Draco up into a corner, the moonlit corner. 

"See Son I told you, worthless" His father said into Draco's ear. 

Draco couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, he could only cry. Cry like the coward he was. 

"And your little love affair won't last much longer, how could it when Harry will be dead soon anyways" His father laughed. 

Draco fell to the ground, just as he was about to hit it he woke up.

Draco shot up and wiped his forehead. There were tears running down his cheeks which he quickly wiped away. It was just a dream. Harry wouldn't be dead soon, Harry wouldn't be going anywhere. 

Draco still felt uneasy and got up to go check on Harry. He had promised himself he wouldn't be sweet on Harry, but he needed to make sure Harry was okay. 

He got up and let his feet hit the cold floor. It sent a shiver from his feet up. Draco made his way to his door and opened it. He walked across the dark common room and opened Harry's door slowly. 

His eyes immediately landed on Harry, who was sitting up and wide awake. His knees were pulled up to his chest, his arms hugging his knees. 

Harrys eyes looked up to meet Draco's. Harry shot up from his bed, he basically jumped on Draco, mumbling "Thank merlin" Draco was confused. He felt like he should push Harry away. 

Of course he didn't. 

It took Draco a moment to wrap his arms around Harry. He held Harry, he bent down so Harry wouldn't have to get on his tippy toes and be uncomfortable. Draco held him tightly, he could feel Harry shaking, he was scared. 

"What's wrong?" Draco said into Harry's ear. 

"He said you died, he said you were easily disposed of" Harry said shakily into Draco's shoulder. 

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Who did?" Draco said back into Harry's ear. 

"Voldemort" Harry's voice and body shook. Harry hated saying that name. 

"Voldemort's dead, I'm fine I promise" Draco said, now a bit worried. 

"I know.. I know" Harry said softly into his shoulder and sniffled a little. Harry was so frantic, it made him look messy and unstable. Harry slowly unwrapped his arms from around Draco. "I'm sorry" Harry said clearing his throat. "For?" Draco said looking down at him.

"For..attacking you, and waking you again" Harry chuckled a little, as did Draco. "It's alright Potter" Draco said. "Why are you in here?" Harry looked up at Draco. Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "I also had..a erm..nightmare" Draco mumbled under his breath. "What was that Malfoy?" Harry said. "I had a nightmare as well" Draco said sternly. "Oh about?" Harry looked up at him. 

"Oh..nothing..nothing important now" Draco said looking away from Harry. "Get out" Harry said out of nowhere, sounding angry or hurt. "What?" Draco looked down at him. "Out." Harry scolded. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Always with the dramatics Potter" Draco left the room, his heart hurt and confused. What did Draco say that triggered Harry to get angry. Harry seemed to be on short fuse anyways. Draco went to his bedroom and turned on his lamp. He sat there and thought about Harry and his father. It was around 4:02 A.M. 

Harry plopped down on his bed, he was unaware he could just flip his switch from happy to angry so fast. Harry stated up at his ceiling. Draco could never care about Harry, Draco would never care about Harry. Harry may have been overreacting, he was angry over Draco not telling him about a dream, a silly dream. Draco hated him Harry thought. Harry was an idiot for trying to get close to Draco. Once Harry started feeling any kind of good Voldemort was back in his head. Harry didn't mind Voldie in his head. Although he did mind Voldemort talking about Draco. 

Harry wanted to scream, cry, and punch something all at once. Nothing made sense to him. He wanted Draco so bad. Harry wouldn't let himself get hurt, so he decided to shut him out. Harry wanted to punch Draco square in the nose for making him so confused. 

Harry was angry. Draco was angry. Both angry at the one another for stupid reasons.

Draco drifted back to sleep thinking of how he could get rid of his and Harry's anger. Harry fell asleep questioning why he deserved to be breathing.

Draco woke up around 7:20 am, the night had been awful he barley slept. He got up and yawned. Draco rubbed his sleepy eyes and dragged himself out of bed. He figured maybe Harry wasn't mad anymore, he would go wake him for breakfast and everything would be back to normal. 

This was their last day without classes. Tomorrow they would go back to their regular schedules. He wanted today to be a day for just the two of them. Draco didn't want the anger. Draco wanted peace and calm and passion. 

He got up and put his school clothes and robes on. He fixed his collar and looked at the marks on his neck, he smirked. Draco fixed his tie and his hair. He slid his shoes on and made his way to Harry's door. 

He knocked. 

Once.

Twice.

Three times. 

Four times.

No answer. He decided to open the door. What he saw made his heart drop a little. Harry's bed was made neat and tidy, his shoes were gone from in front of his wardrobe. Draco's heart sped up but he tried to calm it with the thought of Harry probably left without him, meaning Harry was still angry about whatever he was mad at.

Draco sighed and left the dorm to see if Harry was in the Great Hall. He walked through the halls, ignoring everyone. Draco arrived in the Great Hall and his eyes fell to the Gryffindor table where he saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Harry was there. Harry left the dorm without telling him. 

Although he really didn't have to tell Draco anything. Draco scoffed and went over to him, taking a seat next him. Hermione and Ron both snapped their heads to look at him. "Malfoy." Harry said starting down at his plate. 

"Why did you leave without telling me Potter" Draco said quietly so only Harry could hear. "You're not my keeper Malfoy, I don't have to tell you where i'm going." Harry scowled back. 

He was being a bit harsh. Harry knew he should calm his attitude, he was just so angry for some reason. "Jeez someone woke up on the wrong side of the broomstick this morning" Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever Malfoy, go away" Harry shooed him with his hand. 

"Tell me when you're leaving from now on" Draco said getting up. "No. you. are. not. my. keeper" Harry said a little louder. Draco bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying anything. He took a moment to look at Harry. Once he felt he had gotten a point across from just this look he got up and walked away to Slytherin table. 

Embarrassed twice by the Golden Boy. What a feeling. 

"What was all that about?" Ron said, stuffing his face like usual. Hermione nodded wanting to know as well. "Nothing" Harry mumbled now feeling bad about how he was to Draco. 

"Liar" Ron said chuckling. "I'm not a liar you prat" Harry said throwing some egg at him. "Malfoy looked..worried or upset or something" Ron said finishing his food. 

"Doesn't matter to me" Harry rolled his eyes. "Liar" Hermione said under her breath. She smiled to herself. "What was that Mione?" Harry looked at her. 

"Oh nothing just choked on a piece of food"  
She smiled. "Go talk to him" She suggested rather aggressively. "Wh- what why?" Harry said thrown off. 

"Well because he seemed like he had something he wanted to say" She continued smiling. Ron was too busy trying to take food off of Hermione's plate. "Really think so?" Harry looked up at her. He felt guilty for being rude. 

"Yes go talk to him" Hermione smiled and shooed him away just as he had done to Draco a few moments ago. Harry collected himself and stood up slowly. His palms were becoming clammy. Hermione nodded and turned to Ron, swatting his hand away from her food. 

Harry turned and walked over to the Slytherin table. The Slytherin Table, Harry thought. He walked straight and proudly, confidently. He wasn't any of those things. 

He sat down next to Draco, all the Slytherin turned their head to look at him with disgust.  
"Enough" Draco said sternly staring at all of them, making them look away. Harry couldn't lie, it was hot when Draco took control so easily. All the snakes turned back to their food once Draco had told them so. 

Draco turned to face Harry. "Come here to embarrass me again Potter?" He spat out at Harry. "On the contrary Malfoy, I came to say..sorry" Harry looked down. Draco couldn't believe his ears, he had Harry Potter apologizing to him. What a strange world. 

"Sorry?" Draco looked at him confused. "Yes Sorry, would you like to hear it in a different language?" Harry said smiling. "You're sorry, to me?" Draco said still not believing it, he was sure Harrys friends made some evil plot to make a fool out of him. "Yes Malfoy i'm sorry, i'm sorry for just now and i'm sorry for last night" Harry mumbled. "Last night was..a bad moment for both of us, we were both angry for no reason" Draco shrugged. 

Harry smiled mischievously. "So you're not angry anymore?" Harry looked at him. "No, no Potter I was never really angry" Draco said through bites of his food. Harry really needed Draco, after watching Draco take control and defend him, Harry was on a short fuse. 

Harry subtly took Draco's tie in his hand "Well, I'll be going back to the dorm...you can join me if you please" He slid his hand off of Draco's tie and got up making his way to the doors. Draco bit his lip and watched Harry walk away. Something about Harry made Draco lose control. 

After Harry was out of Draco's sight he ran to the dorm. Harry chuckled and ran inside, the portrait opened, letting him in. He smiled and ruffled his hair. Harry couldn't believe he had just done that. He knew Draco would probably finish his food and not come. But he got to tease Draco a little, leave an open invite. 

Harry looked behind him when he heard the portrait open up again. Draco stood in front of the entrance with a smirk on his face. He walked over to Harry and stared down at him. "God Potter, you really know how to leave me breathless" Draco chuckled. "Now it's your turn" Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry's cheeks turned pink, but he continued to smirk, this was going just as he had hoped. 

Harry looked up at Draco innocently. Draco bit his lip and leaned down to kiss Harry. His lips met Harry's, it was still a shock. Harry smiled and kissed back. Draco picked Harry up holding his thighs. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's torso. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. 

Draco licked Harry's bottom lip, triggering a shiver down Harry's spine. Harry parted his lips softly letting Draco's tongue enter. Harry held onto Draco and fought with his tongue.  
Draco smirked and carried Harry over to the couch. 

He laid Harry down and Harry nodded before Draco had time to ask if it was okay. Draco kissed the corner of his mouth and down his jawline. He saw Harry's marked up neck, both sides. He looked up at Harry with a look of hesitation. Harry nodded and started unbuttoning his shirt. He was still insecure, but he trusted Draco wouldn't judge. 

Draco smiled and sat up just looking down at Harry. "What?" Harry looked up at him. "Nothing you're just.." Draco studied his body. "...so pretty" Harry blushed and smiled softly. 

Draco leaned back down connecting his lips with the skin on Harry's collarbone. "Let's make some new bruises, ones with better memories eh?" Draco smirked. Harry just smiled, he loved everything about this moment. Draco made him feel good about who he was. 

Draco slowly and softly sucked down Harry's collarbone. He softly licked and bit at the skin. Harry would moan and arch his back slightly every now then. Draco held his waist delicately. Harry let his hands fall down to his sides. Harry couldn't help but think, this felt like more than 'enemies with benefits'. 

Draco let one of his hands fall down to intertwine with Harry's. Harry smiled and let out a deep breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. Draco knew what he was doing was wrong. Draco promised himself he wouldn't fall for Golden Boy, after all he wasn't good enough for Harry. 

Draco sucked two love bites on Harry's collarbone. His sweet pronounced collarbone. Draco kissed back up to Harry's lips. He wasn't kissing him hungrily anymore, it was sweeter. Draco always seemed to turn passionate moments sweet. He couldn't help it, being with Harry brought out a side of him he didn't know existed. 

His cold heart would warm. 

Draco pulled away slowly and opened his eyes. He saw Harry staring at him with a goofy smile. Harry's cheeks were flushed, as always. Draco sat up, and sat Harry up as well. Their hands were still intertwined. Harry sat there with a smile on his face. He felt..calm. 

Draco slowly rubbed his thumb along the backside of Harry's hand. Harry's cheeks turned a slight shade of red as he felt it. Draco smiled and pulled his hand away slowly. Harry was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say, or how to say anything. Draco let himself fall into Harry's eyes. 

Whenever Draco got an opportunity he would look into Harry's eyes. Just so he could try to figure out all of Harry's secrets. All of the problems he hid from the world. All the times his family hurt him. Draco wanted to know how they hurt him, and why he hurt himself. 

Harry could see a a bit of sadness and emptiness behind Draco's eyes. Harry wanted to fill up the emptiness, he wanted to love Draco.

Draco let out a soft sigh and smiled. Harry felt like he needed to cry. He had a strong urge to cut. He felt weak and sad. The reason why was unknown. Harry wanted to be loved, not just..used. He knew who Draco was, he knew Draco wouldn't use him. The fact that the thought even crossed Harry's mind made him sad. Harry zoned back into reality and saw Draco staring at him with a look of worry or panic.

Harry hadn't even realized that there were warm tear streams running down his face. He was so emotional, it was embarrassing. "...Potter" Draco said softly. Harry had only heard that part of whatever Draco had said. Harry didn't respond he just sat there. "Potter" Draco said a little louder. Harry looked up to meet eyes with him. 

Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry" Harry said softly and tried to blink back the rest of his tears that were trying to fall down his face. "Don't apologize to me." Draco said. Harry thought he was angry. Harry heard what sounded like edgy coldness in Draco's voice, he might've been imagining it or it was really how he said it. 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. He laid Harry's head on his chest and held him. Harry felt tears well back up in his eyes. He tried to hold it back. "Let it out.." Draco said softly and rubbed Harry's back just as softly. Harry tried to hold it back, but couldn't. All of his emotions rushed out, he cried. He just cried. 

Draco kept his hand on Harry's lower back, rubbing it in small circles.

Draco wanted to cry as well, he absolutely hated seeing Harry like this. Harry cried, he breathed unsteadily, he sniffled, he let himself relax into Draco's arms. 

Harry started mumbling. "it's gonna kill me..it's gonna kill me.." Harry said through sobs. Draco's heart rate shot up, someone was trying to kill Harry. Draco pulled back and made eye contact with Harry. "Who's trying to kill you?" Draco said softly. Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes. Harry spoke softly and shakily.

"My mind" 

#  Chapter 6 

Draco's heart dropped at those two words Harry said. He let out a shaky breath, trying to keep his composure for Harry. Harry shook in his arms and sucked in deep hard breaths. Draco held him tighter than he'd ever held anything or anyone. Harry slowly calmed down, he sniffled and hiccuped a few times. Draco inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down. 

Harry slowly sat up and looked at Draco. Harry smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Draco's cheek. Draco blushed, more than he had when they were making out. Draco smiled and placed his hand on Harry's cheek. "Are you alright now?" Draco said softly, no edge, no anger. 

"I'm such a mess I'm sorry you got stuck dealing with me, I promise when we're no longer living together you will not have to deal with me" Harry said softly and wiped his eyes once more. Draco felt a pang of sadness wash over him. Harry probably wanted him gone. 

Draco let out a sigh and shook away the thoughts..he probably was over thinking as always. "Y- yes of course right" Draco stuttered, he only stuttered around Harry. It was embarrassing. Draco pulled his hand away from Harry's tear stained cheek. "Well then it's just about lunch isn't it?" Draco said clearing his throat. 

Harry's eyes widened. He'd cried and acted like a fool for that long. "Oh my it is?" Harry frantically stated. 

"Yes, it is" Draco said chuckling. "Would you care for some lunch or not?" Draco said looking at him. Harry was rather hungry, his stomach felt empty. So did his head. Harry grumbled and shook his head. He wanted to sleep, starve. Draco tilted his head a little. "You sure you're not a little famished?" Draco moved a piece of hair off of Harry's forehead. 

Harry shrugged and took his school robe off. "I don't wanna go anywhere" He said and walked over to his bedroom. Draco followed. "But are you hungry?" Draco caught himself. "I mean not that I care or anything" He said crossing his arms. "Right" Harry rolled his eyes. Draco smiled a little but wiped it off his face. 

"Are you hungry though?" Draco said again. "I'll be fine until dinner." Harry said softly and sat down on his bed. 

"But you hardly ate any of your breakfa-" He stopped talking and sighed. Harry couldn't know Draco noticed, or cared. "What if I got food here? Would you eat? Oh..and...uh.. I'm asking because I'm hungry" Draco said trying to cover up and doing a right awful job at it.

"Then go eat" Harry said toeing off his shoes. Draco shifted a little. "Well..no I don't want to leave you here alone" Harry looked over at him. He sighed. "Yes, get some food here I will eat" Harry said. He was emotionally exhausted and just wanted a nap. The only way to get Draco off of his case was to just say he's going to eat. Even if he wasn't going to. Draco smiled, satisfied with himself. "Well then I'll get the food here and we can eat alright?" Draco looked over at Harry who was now getting comfortable in his bed. 

"Alright" Harry said softly and snuggled into his covers. He curled into a ball and pulled the covers around him. "Alright" Draco smiled and left the room closing the door softly. He let out a breath and walked out of their dorm. 

Harry fell asleep, a deep sleep as always. Harry let himself be vulnerable, and with his enemy none the less. He moved around in his bed, not dreaming of anything. His mind was quiet for once. It made him happy. 

Draco walked through the halls nodding at Slytherin who acknowledged him first. Someone was calling his name. He turned to look back. It was Luna Lovegood. Looney Luna. "Finally I caught up with you" Luna said smiling cheerily as always. 

"What is it you needed?" Draco continued looking forwards and walking to the Great Hall. Luna looked up at him. "The wrackspurts are gone, I see none around you lately" She said smiling. "Wrackspurts?" Draco shook his head and laughed. "They make your brain fuzzy, they go away with positive thoughts, you used to have a swarm of them" She looked around the hall. 

"So now they're gone?" Draco said chuckling once more. "Yes they've completely disappeared, good for you Draco" She skipped off and stopped along the way to tell people about their wrackspurts. He chuckled. Looney Luna. 

He arrived in the great hall. He looked around but someone walked in front of him, barely blocking his view but they were there. "Malfoy, can I speak with you?" A voice said. He looked to see who it was. Louis. It was Louis, one of the only out people at Hogwarts. "Could it wait? I'm in a hurry" Draco said. "I just want to know how it's going with Potter" Louis said teasing him. 

Louis and Draco had been friends since 5th year. Louis knew all about Draco's..Harry issue. Draco confided in Louis because Louis understood what he was going through at the time. Back when he was closeted, he had no one to tell or turn to.

"It's going fine Louis" Draco smiled a little. "Shagged yet?" Louis asked. Draco almost choked on his saliva. "What kind of man do you take me for Tomlinson?" Draco narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Right right the well respected Draco Malfoy would never" Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Lou bear, come on" Draco heard a voice say from behind him. "Coming, one moment Harry" Louis smiled. "Hello Styles" Draco turned and waved. Harry waved back. "Well I must be going, enjoy your little Potter problem" He turned and walked over to his Harry. They intertwined hands and went to Gryffindor table. Draco followed and found a place next to the red headed boy. 

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked him. Hermione looked at Draco with a very perplexed look. "Wait wheres Harry? Did you hurt him? I swear to merlin I will ki-" Hermione was cut off by Draco. "God no I didn't hurt him" Draco said offended, but coldly as if he didn't care. Hermione straightened her skirt and cleared her throat. 

"Then what did you need?" Hermione asked looking at him. "Potter's a little..down, I figured a visit from his best friends might cheer him up." Draco shrugged. "You're doing something considerate?" Ron nearly choked on his food. Draco scoffed. "I'm not a complete prat" He said. 

"I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind, considering Potter is his all time favorite" Draco said chuckling. "I guess we could go" Hermione said smiling. "Oh and bring a plate for Potter he's hungry, make sure there's a little of everything, he needs to eat" Draco said to a now very confused Hermione and Ron. They were staring at him with a complete look of astonishment. Draco suddenly felt stupid. He should definitely not have said all of that aloud. 

Draco cleared his throat. "Well on with it then, we haven't got all day." Hermione made a plate for Harry. Ron just continued eating while grabbing his things. Draco took Harry's plate along with his own and made his way out of the hall. Hermione and Ron followed. 

They made it back to the dorm with only a few odd glances coming their way from others. All three walked inside. "Wait here let me see if he's up" Draco said and set his and Harry's plates down. Hermione and Ron both exchanged confused glances. 

Draco went into Harry's room quietly. He walked over to the bed. "Potter" He said in a normal tone. Harry made no move or reaction to his words. Draco took Harry's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Wake up" Draco said a tiny bit louder. Harry groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "What" Harry said softly and put a pillow on his face shielding his eyes from the light. "I brought food" Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"Where is it?" Harry looked around and down at Draco's empty hands. Draco got up and opened Harry's door. "Come on he's up" Harry looked out of the doorway, confused at who Draco was talking to. 

His two best friends came in the room with two steaming hot plates of food. They smiled "Harry!" They walked over to him and sat the food down. "You did this?" Harry looked at Draco smiling softly. Draco mouthed "of course" Draco smiled. Harry's smile brightened. 

"Well then enjoy your lunch" Draco grabbed his food, nodded, and started out of the room. "Wait" Draco stopped and turned around. "Don't go" Harry smiled and pat the bed for him to come sit. "I don't want to intrude" Draco looked at the three Gryffindor. "We've intruded plenty of times haven't we? Think of this as revenge" Ron said and chuckled. 

Draco smiled a small smile and sat down on Harry's bed. Hermione and Ron sat at the end of the bed while Draco sat up by the top with Harry. Draco dug into his food. It was really very good. Hermione and Ron talked to Harry about classes and what he's missed. Harry would laugh, or smile whenever they spoke. He would respond like everything in his life was fine. Like he hadn't just cried, like his wrists were clean, like his body was blank. No bruises. It hurt Draco to see how easy it was for Harry to fake. 

He wondered how long Harry had been faking.

Draco looked down at Harry's plate and saw the food was only moved around. Draco slightly nudged Harry. Harry looked at him and Draco looked down at Harry's plate gesturing for Harry to eat. Harry picked up his fork slowly and began to eat. 

"How many times you two shagged here?" Ron asked casually. Harry choked on his food, Draco's hand shot to Harry's back out of reflex to help. Harry finally caught his breath. Hermione was laughing quietly. "Merlin Ron you have no filter do you?" Harry said. "Nope"  
Ron chuckled. "How many times?" Ron pushed on teasing them. Draco smirked. "Well once, we've done it once in every room, except mine that one's most definitely more than once " Draco's smirk deepened. Harry went red and looked at Draco. Draco locked eyes with Harry gesturing to go along with it. 

Ron choked on his food now. "All choked up now aren't you Ron" Harry smiled. Hermione was just staring wide eyed, mouth agape. "You asked" Draco snickered. "Well I didn't need to know" Ron stated catching his breath. They all quieted down. Harry and Draco smirked at each other and continued eating.

"Hey Harry you return to classes tomorrow right?" Ron asked. "Yeah why?" Harry said taking a bite of food into his mouth. 

"We're working with amorentia in potions tomorrow. Snape really wanted to dive right in this year" Ron said smiling. "You take that class too right?" Harry looked over at Draco. "Yeah I do, after all Snape is my godfather it would be rude of me not to" Draco snickered.  
"Well then we're all working with amorentia tomorrow" Ron said. Hermione smirked, knowing it would be very interesting to watch. 

Harry nodded and ate small bites of his food. It was most likely cold and unappetizing by now. Draco noticed and felt worried. He knew Harry needed to eat, after all Harry's ribs were visible. Hermione, Ron, and Harry talked amongst themselves. Draco just watched Harry eat.

He ate delicately like a doe. He took small bites. He seemed to be savoring every bit of food, but also eating as little as he could. The time had passed, Ron and Hermione had to go. Draco was relieved, he had heard enough of their jabbering. They got up and smiled. "Bye Harry, see you at dinner, or not" Ron chuckled and took Hermione's hand. "Bye Harry, Malfoy" She smiled and left with Ron. 

Harry smiled and looked over at Draco. "Thank you" Harry said softly. "Of course" Draco said smiling. "You seemed down I figured they would cheer you up a bit" Draco put his plate on the bedside table. Harry couldn't stop smiling, Draco really cared. Draco turned back to face Harry. Harry threw himself at Draco and held onto him. Draco was shocked at first but held Harry. 

"What's this for?" Draco said lowly into Harry's ear. "Thank you, for everything" Harry said into Draco's neck where he had buried his face. Draco smiled and hugged Harry tightly. "You're welcome" Draco said softly. "I'm sorry how things are for you" Draco whispered. 

Harry sighed a little. "It's okay, I'm okay now" Harry didn't let go of Draco. Draco just smiled. Harry let out a soft breath and pulled away. "I never thought once in my life I would hug you" Draco chuckled. "And I never thought you'd be the first to find out just about everything there is to know about me" Harry smiled a little. 

"I'm glad I was" Draco looked him in the eyes. "Now would you like to get back to your sleep, because if not I have somewhere we could go."  
Draco smirked mischievously. Harry raised one eyebrow. "Where?" Harry questioned him, his eyes burning into Draco's.

"You trust me Potter?" Draco smiled. Harry was at a loss for words. "..I guess I do Malfoy" Harry smiled a little. 

"Then put your shoes on let's go" Draco got up and fixed his hair. Harry slunk off of his bed and slid his shoes on. Draco waited for Harry patiently. "Could you go any slower?" Draco prodded. 

Harry just rolled his eyes and finished putting his shoes on. "Can we get in trouble for this?" Harry asked walking over to Draco. Draco shrugged. "Maybe...but that's the fun part" Draco smirked and grabbed Harrys hand, leading him out of the dorm and throughout the dark corners of the hallways. 

Harry just followed and Draco's feet smiling. Draco finally said something. "Close your eyes" Harry obliged and closed them. Draco lead him somewhere, where cool wind hit Harry's face causing him to shiver a little. "Open up" Draco said letting go of Harry's hand. Harry opened his eyes to see they were on the ground in the middle of the quidditch field. 

Draco smiled a little and waited for Harry's reaction. Harry's face brightened. "I love it here" Harry smiled softly. Draco just smiled. Harry's eyes drifted along the field. Memories of past quidditch matches came flooding back. Harry couldn't help but smile brightly. Draco motioned to the two broomsticks laying on the ground a little from them. 

Harry looked over at them then back up at Draco. "How did you manage this?" Harry chuckled. "I have my ways" Draco smirked and picked them up. He threw one to Harry and mounted his. Harry mounted his. "Race me to the top?" Draco asked challengingly. 

"Catch me if you can" Harry smirked and blasted off into the sky. Draco shook his head laughing and followed Harry. Draco let the wind ruffle his hair and pink his cheeks and nose. Harry was a little ahead of him, he beat Draco to the top. 

Draco smiled. "Looks like you beat me this time" Harry smiled. "I always do"

Draco scoffed and sat on his broomstick looking up at the sky. "You ever wonder where you'll be in 10 years?" Harry said softly. "All the time" Draco responded solemnly. Draco was pretty sure he wasn't going to make it past the next 1 year. Harry was also sure of the same thing. Draco's life wasn't as bad as Harry's, but it was most definitely not perfect. 

Draco had watched his dad beat his mother, he was put down for his whole life. Draco knew he wasn't worth anything, his father always made that apparent to him. 

Draco flew around the field slowly and calmly. He took in his surroundings and his company. Harry did the same. "What's your middle name?" Draco looked over at Harry. Harry smiled rather widely over a simple question. Of course it was because he had remembered what Hermione told him. 

"James." Harry responded. "Harry James Potter." Draco said as if he was making sure he got it right. "Yeah that's it." Harry smiled and gazed up at the sky. "What's yours?" 

"Lucius. I hate it. I absolutely hate it" Draco said as he was making a vomiting face over his middle name. "Well I'm sorry you feel that way. Then I'll just stick with Draco blank Malfoy" Harry smiled. Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Draco" Harry said softly. Draco's heart fell to his stomach. He felt butterflies swarm inside of him. Honestly he almost fell off of his broom. "Yes?" Draco said just as softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way" Harry smiled. Draco was mesmerized by Harry. He was mesmerized by his every move, every word, every breath. 

"Me neither..Harry" Draco smiled and felt relief. He felt pressure release off of him. Harry smiled widely. Draco flew around, up and down. Harry and him would occasionally chase each other like three year old toddlers. They eventually tired each other out and landed down on the ground. 

Draco gave Harry a second to get off of his broom, then lead him to an odd little corner of the arena. It was hollowed out, a perfect place to go to escape for a little. There was room for someone to sit and read, or practice spells and charms. "This is where I come to think" Draco muttered. Harry ran his finger along the bricks. "You think? Never would've guessed" Harry snickered. Draco chuckled a little. 

"No one knows that I actually have real emotions, so I come here to express them" Draco ran his finger along the random carvings he had made when he was angry. Harry watched his slender fingers pass over the brick. 

"No one knows? Oh I'm the first to know the dirty truth on Mr. Malfoy" Harry acted as if he was about to dramatically pass out. Draco hit his shoulder softly. "Mhm mhm" Draco mumbled smiling. Harry smiled, just like the sun. 

Draco let his hand fall from the brick, he took it upon himself to slowly intertwine his hand with Harry's. Draco squeezed Harry's hand softly. "Oh and he holds hands? I am finding out so much about you today" Harry smiled and looked at the carvings on the brick. The poor brick Draco had taken his anger out on. 

Harry pulled Draco into the tiny nook and looked up at his eyes. They matched the sky perfectly, gorgeous grey cloudy eyes. Harry thought for a split second he could see the clouds in Draco's eyes moving around. Draco let out a breath. Harry's eyes matched the color on Draco's robes. A true slytherin Draco chuckled to himself. 

"Boys?" They heard a voice speak up. Draco and Harry jumped back from each other, hitting both of the little walls on either side of the nook. Harry fixed his glasses and looked at the woman standing there. "Excuse us Madam Hooch, we were just exploring on our last day off" Harry said smoothly. Madam Hooch raised a suspicious eyebrow. Draco kept a calm expression. 

"If you leave now, I will not tell headmaster"  
Madam hooch stated and intertwined her own hands in front of her. "Thank you Madam Hooch" Draco said cooly. Harry and Draco started off the field. They were both laughing to themselves. "Oh and if you boys do come snooping around here again, just don't let me catch you" Madam Hooch winked and walked off. 

Draco and Harry burst out laughing. "Did she just give us permission to come here?" Draco said through his laughter. Harry smiled and calmed down. "I think she did" Draco wiped his eyes which were teary from the laughter. Draco smiled. "I know it's your thinking spot, but would you mind if I came and used your thinking spot when I get...well you know" Harry asked softly. 

Draco noticed whenever Harry felt he would be rejected or in trouble his voice softened. He was so delicate and fragile. Harry turned into a little mouse when it came to being confrontational. It made Draco's heart skip a beat. Frankly Harry being shy was adorable. 

"Of course, I don't mind at all" Draco smiled and nodded. Harry became his normal giddy self again. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" Harry said smiling. 

"It can be our thinking spot now" Draco looked down at Harry. Harry felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "I'd like that" 

Draco looked up at the sky. "I wonder what time it is, we must get back to the dorm before dark." Harry looked up at him. "We are going back to the dorm bloke" Harry rolled his eyes playfully. Draco nudged him and continued walking. Harry walked silently, avoiding the looks he and Draco received once they entered the castle. 

Draco would scowl at every other person looking at them. They got back to the dorm and entered. They were both utterly shocked to see the Headmaster looking around their common room. 

"Uh..excuse me sir what are you doing?" Harry spoke up, knowing Dumbledore idolized him. "Just having a little check in..What have you boys been up to?" A playful smirk formed on Dumbledores face. "We were out on a stroll." Draco said normally. 

"Oh I see you two have become friendly hm?" Dumbledore ran his finger along the back of their couch. He inspected his finger as if looking for dust. "Yes sir we have  
become..friendly" Draco smirked and stifled back a chuckle. 

Harry felt his cheeks heat up, he quickly tried to calm himself. "Very good, I'm glad to see you're getting along well" Dumbledore smiled.

"Harry, please remember..well you know what now don't you?" Dumbledore remarked snidely but played it off as caring. Harry swallowed thickly and looked at his feet. He felt anger well up inside of him, tears stung his eyes. Harry quickly blinked back his tears. "..yes sir" Harry said dryly, sadly. 

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll be on my way out now, get good rest for your classes tomorrow"  
He glided to the portrait and walked out. Draco snickered. "How odd it is he got the password" Draco chuckled. Harry wanted to cry, scream, and hit everyone and everything he could. 

Draco was still laughing when he looked down at Harry. He saw that empty look in Harry's eyes once more. Harry had decided in that moment Draco needed to know everything. There was no way he could hold it back anymore, he needed to talk about it.

"I'm gonna talk, and your going to listen alright?" Harry said sternly and sat on the couch. Draco was now nervous, extremely nervous. 

"..Alright" Draco sat on the other end of the couch. 

"Obviously you've seen some things, on me, that seem to define me" Harry fiddled with his shirt's corner. Draco got comfortable on the couch as he stared at Harry intently. "But they aren't me, they are just my exterior, and yes it looks bad it also feels bad" Harry paused for one of many shaky breaths he would take during this conversation. 

"You've seen things I never intended for anyone to see. You know things I never wanted anyone to know." Draco hung onto every word Harry said. "I feel that since you know some of it, you might as well know all of it" Harry sighed. 

"You don't have t-" Draco said sincerely but was cut off. "I know I don't have to, I want to." Harry cleared his throat. Draco simply nodded and leaned back into the couch. "Ever since my parents passed, I have been living with my wretched aunt and uncle, not my mention my awful cousin. It was alright at first, but then things got...a little bad" Harry took yet another shaky breath. 

"It started small, my aunt would make me clean, or cook. Which sounds completely normal right? Well the way she punished me if I did it wrong was most definitely not normal. I would be thrown into the cellar, the dark cellar. As a young lad, a dark cellar is most definitely not a preferred place to be, she would lock me down there for hours, days. No food" Harry twiddled his thumbs. 

Draco felt anger bubbling inside of him.

"That was nothing compared to what would start happening. My room is under the stairs, it's tiny, hot, and frankly disgusting. My uncle...well he.." Harry cleared his throat and bit the inside of his cheek. He took a deep breath trying to maintain his composure.

Harry looked down when he felt a hand on his knee. He almost immediately relaxed and smiled softly. 

Draco kept his hand there slowly rubbing his thumb along his knee cap. 

"My uncles way of punishing me was...much worse. The first time it happened was a few years back when dinner was missing a side dish he had asked for. My uncle..got up from the table and dragged me away to my room by the collar of my shirt" Harry took a deep breath. 

He didn't want to relive the moment. Harry knew he would eventually have to, and he felt comfortable doing it in front of Draco. Harry sounded small now. "he threw me onto my own bed, shut the door and...well..you know" Harry nibbled on the inside of his cheek. Draco's heart shattered. He had figured that's what had happened, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Oh Harry" Draco whispered, he moved over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. Draco rubbed Harry's arm softly. Harry let out a sigh. "Then it became a constant thing...he would do it just because..he does it just because. They would hit me, burn me. My cousin, Dudley, would always bring up how my parents d- died because of me" Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes. 

"I'm a freak according to my family, I don't deserve to be breathing, I'm a disappointment, I'm the reason my family died, I'm the reason I don't deserve love." Draco felt tears well in his eyes, but he was also happy, Harry had never been so vulnerable. Harry trusted Draco. 

"I go home for Christmas, get malnourished and beaten. T- that's why I c- cut.." The last word out of Harry's mouth came as a whisper. Draco scooted closer to Harry. "Can I see?" Draco whispered looking at Harry. Harry let a tear fall down his cheek. 

Harry slowly rolled up his sleeves. Draco took his hand and turned it over so he could see his wrist. Draco saw two red scabbed lines on Harry's right wrist. He turned the other one over and saw two more red lines, one was not scabbed, it looked fairly new. That must've been what happened in the bathroom Draco thought. 

Harry let out a shaky sigh, and looked down at his wrists. Draco swallowed thickly and let a tear fall down his cheeks as well. Harry was embarrassed he was so weak, so weak he couldn't even control himself. Draco took Harry's wrist, lifted it to his face and slowly kissed the cuts. 

A tender kiss to all four, kisses that would linger on his wrists for years to come. Harry smiled through his sadness. Draco pulled away and looked at Harry. Draco had watery eyes just as Harry did. 

"Th-there's more to the st-story" Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes trying to stay calm. Draco nodded and held Harry's hands. "All of this is happening to me, who do you think would be able to stop it?" Harry asked Draco. "Probably Dumbledore wait why haven't you told him?" Draco was confused.

"He knows." Harry said quietly. "What?" Draco was now extremely confused. "He knows what they do to me, he doesn't try to stop it or help, he tells me to stick it out" Draco felt anger boiling in him. "He knows?!" Draco said getting up and running a hand through his hair. 

"He knows how they treat you and he tells you to 'stick it out' What the bloody hell?!" Draco wanted to punch Dumbledore straight in the face. Draco was pacing now. Pacing like a worried mother. "What was that bloody moron telling you to remember?" Draco asked. "To remember...that- that I can't make bonds, especially with a Slytherin, it's more people to die for me. Dumbledore thinks I should be alone, so no one else will get hurt but me" Harry managed to say that in a hushed tone. 

"No, no he's wrong. You don't deserve to be alone, I know there are plenty of people who are willing to risk dying for you." Draco chuckled a little. "I doubt it" Harry whimpered. "I know I would" Draco said softly. Harry smiled.

"We need to tell Snape" Draco said finally standing still. Harry shot up. "What? Are you mad!?" Harry asked furrowing his eyebrows. "He's not as bad as he comes off, he is my godfather after all." Draco said. 

"Snape hates me" Harry said. "Doesn't matter he won't if I tell him not to, now come on" Draco grabbed Harry's shoes and his own. He gave Harry his shoes and put his on. "Are you sure about this because..." Harry faltered. "Yes now come on" Draco walked into the hallway, Harry following. They walked to Snape's classroom. Harry was nervous, Snape hated him with a passion. 

Draco held his hand the whole way there, obviously secretly so no one would notice. They arrived in front of Snape's classroom. Draco started talking "Are you ready? I can do all the talking if you want. I can ask him questions, Are you ready? If you're not we can turn around. I know it's difficult-" Harry cut him off. "Stop rambling let's go" Draco opened the door and walked in. 

"Ah my godson, hello my boy how are y-" Snape stopped talking when he saw Harry follow Draco into the room. "Potter" Snape said bitterly. "Lay off Sevy" Draco said sternly.  
Harry almost laughed at the nickname Draco had given Snape. "What is he doing here?" Snape said looking at Draco. 

"He has a problem, which needs solving immediately." Draco walked up to Snape's desk where he was sitting. Harry stayed where he was. He was honestly scared of Snape. Draco looked back at Harry. "Harry come here" Draco said softly. Snape's mouth almost fell off when he heard Draco say Harry's first name. 

Harry walked up to Snape's desk taking his place next to Draco. Snape looked up at the two boys trying not to smile. They both looked so..smitten. "What's this problem?" Snape asked looking at Harry. Harry took a deep breath. 

He looked up at Draco, Draco nodded. "Well it's better if I just show you" Harry said softly and looked around making sure the classroom was completely empty. He unbuttoned his shirt. Snape felt compelled to look away. Snape's mouth dropped once more when he saw Harry's bruised body. 

"Oh potter" Snape whispered and got up. "What happened?" Snape looked up at Draco while he walked over to Harry. Harry looked up at Draco nodding, letting him know he could explain. "Harry's family, let's just say, aren't the nicest" Draco said staring at Snape who was staring at Harry. "Well we've got to talk to Dumbledore about this surely he could arrange somet-" Draco cut Snape off. "That's the problem" Draco said.

"Dumbledore knows what has been happening he just tells Harry to 'stick it out'" Draco said angrily. "Of course the bloody moron did, I'll take care of this" Snape said. "But for now let me clean these bruises up" Snape pulled out his wand and started mumbling healing spells. 

The bruises lightened and almost disappeared. Harry buttoned up his shirt and looked at Snape. "Thank you" Harry said softly. "You're welcome." Snape replied softer than usual. 

Snape looked at Draco. Then his eyes fell to Draco's neck. Snape's mouth once again almost fell off of his face. Harry blushed and looked away. All of a sudden the wall had become very interesting to Harry. Draco smirked. "Thank you Sev, we will see you in class tomorrow" Draco smiled at his shocked god father. 

"Come on now Harry" Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and smirked about it because he knew he was giving his godfather a heart attack. Harry looked back at Snape who now had a smug smile on his face.

Snape chuckled and wrote a note on a piece of parchment. It read 'McGonagall you owe me 10 galleons' Snape watched the boys leave and sat down at his desk taking in the information he had just found out. Harry needed help, Draco cared for Harry therefore Snape also cared for Harry. 

Draco unwrapped his arm once they were out of Snape's sight. "Always nice to give him a good scare" Draco chuckled. Harry burst out laughing. "Do you know how hard it was to keep my composure when you called him Sevy" Harry smiled.

"He hates when I call him that, he prefers Sev, but I prefer making him annoyed" Draco chuckled and walked back into their dormitory. "Although I've never seen him so shocked, as to when he saw your markings on my neck" Draco smirked and ran his finger along them. "Very pretty aren't they?" Draco looked down at Harry. Harry nodded and rubbed his eyes. 

"We have classes tomorrow, I'm going to retire to bed." Harry said yawning. "Alright, sleep well don't wake me from my beauty sleep." Draco smiled smugly. Harry looked hesitant as if he had more to say. Harry bit on the inside of his cheek, he found himself doing that often. 

"To ensure I don't wake you, sleep in mine?"  
Harry looked up at Draco. Draco smiled down at Harry. A small soft smile. Harry had his heart completely. "No" Draco said. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and felt embarrassed. "We will be sleeping in mine, I much prefer my green" Draco smiled again. 

Harry let out a breath of relief and smiled as well. "I'll go change, be in your room in 5,"  
Harry smiled and scampered away into his room. Draco chuckled and turned around walking into his. Draco changed into his silk green pajamas. He fixed his hair and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

He was met by Harry who was almost done brushing his. "Oh sorry am I in your way?" Harry looked up and spit out his toothpaste. Draco smirked, looked like another liquid he wanted in Harry's mouth. "No no we can share" Draco picked up his tooth brush and brushed his teeth. 

Harry was done before him and waited patiently for Draco to finish. Draco finished and looked at Harry. "Afraid to go into my room alone?" Draco chuckled. "Just thought it'd be a bit rude to show myself into your room" Harry shrugged and messed with the bottom of his silk red pajamas. Together him and Draco looked like Christmas.

"You're always welcome in my room" Draco smirked and walked out of the bathroom into his room. Harry followed and slid onto the right side of the bed. Draco smiled at Harry then climbed into bed on the left side. Harry curled up under the covers. 

Draco moved over, closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry tensed and felt his ears go hot. He heard Draco stifle a chuckle. "We're going to end up like this in the morning anyways, why not enjoy it all night" Draco said softly. Harry couldn't help but agree. He snuggled up to Draco. Harry laid his head down on Draco's chest and slung his arm over Draco's abdomen. "Now go to sleep so we can be up early, I absolutely hate being late" Draco said softly.

Draco tilted Harry's head up to look at him. Harry met his eyes. Draco removed Harry's glasses and placed them on the bedside table. Harry smiled. Draco looked back down to Harry. Draco slowly placed a kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth. Harry smiled and placed a kiss on Draco's lips. Draco returned the favor. Slow and steady. Softly.

"Goodnight Harry" Draco mumbled and smiled. "Goodnight Draco" Harry replied and laid his head back down on Draco's chest. Draco held Harry and rubbed his back softly. He continued to until Harry drifted off to sleep. Once Harry was asleep, Draco fell asleep as well.

#  Chapter 7 

Draco awoke bright and early. He almost got up out of reflex but looked down to see Harry cuddled up to him. Draco smiled softly and rubbed Harry's back. He was falling for Harry and he knew it. Draco had only hoped Harry felt the same.

Draco kissed Harry's forehead and moved a piece of hair off of it. "Wake up we have classes today" Draco whispered softly. Harry grumbled and whispered back. "No..5 more minutes" Draco chuckled softly and removed his arms from Harry slowly getting up. "You can have 5 more minutes Im going to get dressed" Draco smiled and grabbed his robes, he walked into the bathroom. 

Harry groaned, annoyed he had to wake up. Harry yawned and rolled off of Draco's bed. He smiled and looked over to the indent of his and Draco's bodies in the bed. Harry got up and walked to his bedroom. He stretched and pulled out his robes from his wardrobe. 

Harry put his clothes on, put his pants on one leg at a time. Harry counted how long it took for him to get dressed, as he did everyday. The little things kept his mind occupied. He tied his shoes and looked around for his glasses. Just as he started to search for them he heard a knock on his door. 

"Come in" Harry said while looking under his pillows for his glasses. Draco entered the room with Harry's glasses and looked at Harry who was frantically searching for his glasses. "Looking for these?" Draco held up Harry's glasses. 

Harry looked back and smiled waking up to Draco. "Oh thank you Draco" Harry took his glasses and put them on. "I like that" Draco said softly. "What?" Harry looked up at him. Draco smiled.

"My first name, you saying my first name" Draco looked down at him. "Oh well, I like it too" Harry smiled and walked out of the room in front of Draco. "Well let's go eat, then classes, we can meet up before lunch maybe?" Harry looked back at Draco. Draco smiled. "Cant get enough of me can you?" He chuckled. Harry blushed and looked away. "Of course we can meet up before lunch" Harry looked back at him smiling. "Let's goo" Harry said smiling and walked out of the dormitory and into the hallway. Draco chuckled and followed him. 

A girl, with red hair, gryffindor robes. No doubt a Weasley, stoped in front of them. "Harry what are you doing with this muck. You shouldn't be associating yourself with this gay wanker." She stared at Harry. Harry was holding back his laughter. "Gay wanker, that's funny" Harry said and chuckled. "Well goodbye Ginny great talking to you" Harry pulled Draco away. 

The scene in the hallway did not go unnoticed. Many different people were staring at the three of them. Slytherin's looked disgusted and Gryffindors looked disgusted. A few Hufflepuff were laughing hysterically. 

Harry lips quivered and he broke out into laughter. "She's very funny right? God I hate that girl" Harry said wiping his eyes which were now tearful from laughter. "Who is she?" Draco looked down at him. "Ginny Weasley, my most recent ex cover-up" Harry chuckled and sighed happily. "Hm interesting, didn't know you were into red heads." Draco smiled. 

"You're not gonna leave me for Weasel right?" Draco smirked down at Harry. "Even if I wanted to Ron is straight. You have nothing to worry about." Harry smirked right back. "I'm more into blondes anyway" 

Draco snickered and they continued to walk.  
Another person caught up with them. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Draco...hey" The person Harry couldn't necessarily identify said. "What do you want Zabini?" Draco said angrily. Blaise Zabini, Draco's ex boyfriend. "Jeez calm down, do you think we could talk sometime before lunch Draco?" Blaise looked at Draco.

Harry felt jealousy overtake him, he kept quiet and looked down at the floor. If he looked at Blaise he would've done something he regretted. Harry was creating a long list of hexes in his brain that he could use on Blaise. "Number one Zabini, you don't get to call me Draco anymore, Number two, we will never talk again, Number three, I have plans before lunch after lunch and forever on. Goodbye Zabini." Draco dismissed him and turned his gaze away from Blaise.

"Is it because of him? Listen baby I miss you, I'm sorry for what I did" Blaise said looking at Harry. Draco took in a deep breath trying to keep his cool. "Go away Zabini" Draco said picking up his pace, taking Harry along with him. "This isn't the last you'll see of me Draco" Harry heard Blaise chuckle. 

Draco felt tears well up in his eyes and he made an unexpected turn into the bathroom. Harry watched him go. He decided it was a smart move to follow him in. "Draco?" Harry asked softly looking over to Draco who was staring at himself in the mirror. "I'm sorry you had to see that or meet him or.." Draco faltered and sighed wiping his eyes. 

"Let's go eat ok?" Draco said softly and turned to face Harry. "No, you're not ok. Do you wanna talk about it?" Harry stopped him and placed his hand on Draco's bicep. Draco looked down at Harry's hand. "He outed me, he made my father hate me more, he ruined my life." Draco said softly staring down at Harry's hand. 

"If it's any help I don't hate you. Zabini means nothing, he's a moron a bloody moron, you're still one of the most respected people here at Hogwarts" Harry offered a smile up at Draco. Draco felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He looked around the empty bathroom. 

"Thank you." Draco said softly and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. Harry smiled up at him and placed his hands on Draco's chest. "You're welcome" Harry smiled. Draco placed a soft kiss on his lips. Harry kissed back and let himself melt into Draco's arms. "Now let's go I'm hungry" Draco said softly and let go of Harry. "What is up with our exes approaching us today?" Harry smiled. Draco shrugged and walked out of the bathroom.

Harry smiled and walked out behind him. "I'll see you in potions alright? Oh and before lunch" Draco winked at Harry and walked into the Great Hall. Harry followed and walked over to Ron and Hermione who were already in their places. 

"Harry!" Ron smiled and drank some of his pumpkin juice. "Hey Harry" Hermione smiled as well. "I've missed you two" Harry said and made himself a plate. "We've missed you too, you're back in classes today right?" Ron asked. 

"Yeah we're back in classes today" Harry nodded. "We're?" Hermione looked over at him. "Oh, Draco and I are back in classes" Hermione and Ron both stared at him. "Draco?" Ron said almost choking on his food. Hermione just smiled and looked down at her food. "Oh yeah, well wouldn't be nice to be on a last name basis with my roommate" Harry said smiling and poking at his food. "Just your roommate?" Hermione giggled. "Yes just my roommate, maybe a friend" Harry ate some of his food. 

He looked back at Draco, who was staring right back at him. Draco smiled and turned back to his food. It's like they had an odd connection in their souls. Whenever Harry was looking, Draco was looking. Whenever Draco was looking, Harry was as well. Their souls were bound together, they were made for each other. They fit each other's puzzles most perfectly. 

"So you've been having fun?" Ron asked. "Yes it's been nice" Harry continued to eat, Draco made him want to eat. Draco gave him a reason, a reason to try. 

Harry ate half of his plate, that was half more than he usually ate. Breakfast was over, the golden trio made their way out of the Hall. They went to their scheduled classes. Harry enjoyed being back on a schedule, having some structure. Although he did miss being with Draco all day. Harry couldn't deny the way he felt. He never could. No matter how hard Harry tried to push Draco out of his head, Draco stayed and ran laps through Harry's brain.

The day had gone by faster than he expected. Next thing Harry knew it was potions class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way into the classroom. They took their seats at a table. Snape was straightening up his desk. Harry spotted Draco on the other side of the room and smiled. 

Class had started. Harry looked back at Draco, his smile faltered when he saw Blaise take a seat next to Draco. Draco's face fell as well.

Harry looked back to his own table and started listening to what Snape was talking about. "...working with amorentia" Snape said in his normal monotone voice. Harry looked over at Draco once more, Draco was staring right back. 

Draco looked back over to Snape. Snape made direct eye contact with Draco as the students were getting out their materials. "Before we get started...Potter" Harry's head shot up to look at Snape. All eyes were turned to him. "Today you will be partnered with Mr.Malfoy" Snape's voice never changed. 

Harry felt his cheeks redden and saw his friends mouths agape. He signaled to them he didn't know what was going on and got up. "Zabini, partner with Crabbe" Blaise fumed and got up. Harry stopped at the side of the table, letting Blaise out. Blaise scowled at him and walked away. Harry sat down next to Draco. 

"Why did he do that?" Harry whispered to Draco. "I have no idea what the bloody hell goes through his mind" Draco chuckled softly. "But who cares, we're next to each other aren't we?" Draco said sounding like a schoolboy with a silly crush. Harry smiled and nodded. 

Snape gave a lecture on amorentia, the dangers of it, and how to use it. Harry was barely listening as always. Snape instructed them to make amorentia, a short term one, and test it on their table partner. Everyone got to work. Harry turned to face Draco. "I'll try it, you make it I really don't do good with potions" Draco smiled. "You sure you want to take it?" Draco asked.

"Yes I do, now get to making it" Harry smiled and nudged Draco. Draco got to work. Harry watched his hands, he watched them stir the cauldron, grab ingredients, and do whatever they needed to. Harry tapped his fingers, getting bored. "Are you almost done?" Harry asked him. 

"Yes be patient" Draco said pouring it into a vial. Harry watched the liquid spill into the vial. "Here smell it" Draco held it up to Harry's nose. Harry sniffed it. "Well if you would move back a little I could probably smell it, you're too close all I smell is you" Harry pushed the vial away. Draco broke out into a big smile, but let it fade so Harry wouldn't be suspicious.

If Harry had been listening, he would've heard what Snape said which is just common knowledge. Amorentia smells like whoever you desire the most, someone you love. 

"How about you smell it then?" Harry asked Draco. "You're the one taking it" Draco smirked. He had already smelled it, it smelled of treacle tart and broomstick handle. Draco could recognize that smell anywhere. It was Harry. 

"Now go ahead take it, and try to control yourself considering you're going to be in love with me" Draco smirked once more. "Insufferable git" Harry scoffed and chuckled. Draco handed Harry the vial. Harry took it and downed it. 

"I don't feel anything" Harry said looking at Draco. "There's no way, I've never made a bad potion in my life" Draco said flipping through his book to the amorentia page. He read through the ingredients thoroughly. "I did everything right..." Draco continued to read, confused why it didn't work. 

Snape walked past their table. "Is there a problem?" He asked in his monotone. "The potion didn't work on Harry, I did everything right I always do potions right" Draco said still reading. "So you don't feel any different towards Mr.Malfoy?" Harry shook his head. 

"Hm" Snape smirked for a split second. "Interesting, well how about Draco takes some of it, see if it works on him" Snape said. Both of the boys shrugged. Draco poured the rest of the potion into the vial and downed it. Draco cleared his throat. "God that's disgusting" He smacked his lips. 

"Do you feel any different?" Snape asked looking down at Draco. Draco shook his head just as Harry had. "Hm" Snape said. Draco shook his head. "I did everything right" Snape studied the potion Draco had made. "Yes, yes you did do everything right Draco." Snape smiled at him. An actual smile. Severus Snape's face actually managed a smile.

"Well then why don't I feel anything, we feel anything?" Harry looked up at Snape. Snape simply shook his head and chuckled walking away. "He's so odd" Draco said smiling. "Hermione will probably know why it didn't work, she knows everything" Harry said smiling. 

Draco nodded and cleaned up the mess. Class finished up a little later. Draco and Harry walked out of the classroom and met up with Hermione and Ron. "Hey 'Mione we had a question" Hermione looked over at Harry. "Yeah what is it?" Hermione held Ron's hand. "Well the Amorentia didn't work on either of us" Hermione and Ron both suppressed smiles. "It didn't work on 'Mione and I either" Ron said smiling. 

"Oh that's odd why?" Draco looked at them. "Well this is just us but, since we're already in love Amorentia doesn't affect us" Hermione said smiling. Harry's eyebrows shot up and Draco's cheeks reddened. "Well I have somewhere to be, so Harry I will see you..well you know when" Draco winked at Harry. "Good day Granger, Weasley" Draco walked off. 

"Harry do you think..?" Hermione looked at him. "I- I don't know" He stuttered and ruffled his hair. "I mean maybe" He replied. Hermione smiled and got giddy. "I'm so happy for you" She hugged him. Harry smiled and furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh Okay" Harry smiled oddly. "Well I'll be off to the library, read some old books, relax during the free period" Harry said backing away from his friends. 

"Okay we'll see you at lunch Harry, bye" Ron and Hermione said bye at the same time. They really were soulmates Harry smiled. Ron and Hermione walked in the opposite direction Harry was. Harry was going to sit in the library and think. He made his way to the back of the library and found a place to sit. 

He pulled a book off of the shelf and opened it. 

Draco was walking through the library when he saw a certain raven haired boy. He walked closer trying to see if it really was Harry. It was. Draco took a seat next to him. Harry looked up from his boom startled.

"You scared me" Harry whispered. "I didn't mean to" Draco got comfortable in his seat and pulled out his book. Harry looked at his book. "Shakespeare?" He asked, confused. Draco nodded. "As much as you hate muggles I would've never guessed you would be reading a muggle book" Harry laughed quietly.

"Yeah but this is..different..Shakespeare's writing is just gorgeous, it all flows so sweetly" Draco whispered opening the book. Harry watched him open the book. "Mind if I read with you? You've sold it pretty well" Harry whispered back. "Knock yourself out" Draco scooted closer and made the book visible to Harry. 

Draco wasn't wrong the writing was beautiful. It made Harry feel like he was in the story, like it was happening to him. The writing lifted Harry up and away from the dimly lit library, up into the sky. He was drifting through the beautiful words on the pages. Everything was heartfelt, and painful. 

The pain was love, and the love was pain. 

The next thing they knew they read through half of lunch. They didn't need to meet up considering they were already with each other. "Skip lunch?" Draco looked over at him. Harry nodded. "But let's go back up to the dorm, i'd much rather read on the couch" Draco smiled and got up. Harry got up as well and tread upstairs and through the many twists of Hogwarts to their dorm. They arrived in their dorm and took their shoes off. 

Draco walked over and lit the fireplace. He sat on the couch with his book and waited for Harry. Harry came and sat down next to Draco. Draco pulled Harry to lay his head on his chest, he wrapped his right arm around Harry and held the book. Harry threw his legs onto Draco's and got comfortable. 

Draco sighed a happy sigh and continued to read. Harry did the same. They read for what felt like hours. Draco would occasionally underline sentences he liked. Those little things made Harry smile. One specific line stood out to Harry the most. 

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,  
And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind" 

"Lunch is over in 5 we have the rest of our classes to go to" Draco said sighing and bookmarking the spot they were at. Harry whined. "Ugh fine" He got up and put his shoes back on. Draco chuckled. Draco got up and stood behind Harry wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry tensed up but relaxed almost instantly. 

Draco smirked and placed his lips on the exposed part of Harry's neck. Harry shivered and inhaled sharply. "we have classes" Harry whispered looking back at Draco. "In 5 minutes" Draco spoke softly into Harry's ear. 

"you don't like being late" Harry replied. He felt Draco shrug, "I won't be late" He slowly licked a circle on Harry's neck. Harry grabbed Draco's arms. Draco slowly started sucking, lightly brushing his teeth against the sensitive spot. Harry tilted his head back and rested it on Draco's shoulder. 

Draco kissed up to Harry's ear. He sucked on Harry's earlobe. Draco knew he was making Harry feel good. Harry would squirm in his arms "it's only been four minutes, see not late" Draco whispered against Harry's wet ear. Draco's breath felt cold against the wetness on his earlobe. Harry shivered.

"W- well we're about to be so let's go" Harry pulled out of Draco's arms, catching his breath. Draco chuckled. Harry turned back to look at him. "Always leaving me breathless somehow"  
Harry smiled. "What can I say? I'm just that good" Draco smiled smugly and Harry hit his shoulder. 

They walked out of their dorm and down the hall. "See you later" Draco said smiling and walked a separate way. Harry watched him walk away. He smiled and walked his own way to charms class. 

Harry walked in and Professor Flitwick was inspecting the students tables. Harry took a seat alone in the back, he didn't really feel like being bothered. He pulled out his wand preparing for the class. 

Someone took a seat next to him. He looked over. Blaise Zabini. Harry tensed up and kept his eyes forwards. Flitwick started talking about the charms they would be learning. 

"Harry" Blaise whispered. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to face him. "What" Harry whispered back. "You know that Draco's in love with me right?" Blaise whispered back. "Leave me alone Zabini" Harry whispered harshly. 

"You sound just like him, it's kind of hot" Blaise whispered back licking his lips. Harry cringed and raised his hand. "Yes Mr.Potter?" Flitwick looked at him. "Professor may I use the restroom?" Harry brought his hand down. Flitwick nodded and Harry got up. 

Harry hurriedly walked to the bathroom. Everything about that situation mads him uncomfortable. He really wished Draco had been there. Harry ruffled his hair and put his hands on the sink letting his head droop. The situation reminded him of his uncle. He wanted to breakdown and cry. 

He heard the door open. Harry hoped it was Draco. He turned around and it was Zabini. "Leave me alone now." Harry said sternly. Blaise pulled out his wand and a vial. "We could do this the easy way or the hard way, your pick" Blaise said walking closer to him. 

Harry gulped. "Get away from me Zabini." Harry shakily grabbed for his wand, but dropped it. "So the hard way then" Blaise shrugged and pulled out his wand. Harry's eyes were filling with tears. "Please don-" Harry was cut off by Blaise. "Stupefy!" Blaise pointed his wand at Harry. Harry froze and fell against the sink. Unable to speak, his vision went blurry. The last thing he saw was Blaise popping open the vial and walking towards him. 

Harry woke up a little while later to see Blaise standing over him. "Well hello there Harry" Blaise smiled down at him. Harry's brain felt fuzzy, he couldn't understand anything except for the fact that Blaise looked so...handsome. 

"Blaise" Harry smiled and hugged him. He was barely in control of what he was doing. The only thing circling his mind was Blaise. A feeling of emptiness clouded his heart, remembering someone, he couldn't recall who. "Class is over, we missed the rest of it" Blaise said stroking Harry's hair. "Alright Blaise" Harry was lost in his eyes, just staring up at him from the bathroom floor. 

"Now come on let's go eat dinner alright?" Blaise helped Harry up and lead him out of the bathroom. Harry hadn't even realized he'd ran into the girls lavatory in a fit of panic earlier. Blaise walked next to Harry holding his hand. 

He lead Harry through the halls to the Great Hall. Harry barely acknowledged his friends, they hadn't even seen him come in. 

Draco had already taken his seat. Blaise smirked devilishly and pulled Harry over to Slytherin table. They sat down next to Draco who seemed to be enjoying his food. "Oh hello Harry...and Zabini?" Draco looked at them. 

"Draco, hello" Blaise smiled and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. Harry didn't flinch or try to remove it. Draco's eyebrows furrowed. "Harry are you alright?" He got closer to Harry. "Of course I am why wouldn't I be Malfoy?" Harry smiled cluelessly, kind of like an airhead. Draco shook it off.

"Get your hands off of him Zabini" Draco said angrily. "Well why don't we ask Harry what he wants?" Blaise looked down at Harry. Harry just snuggled into Blaise. Draco felt confused, angry and sad. He felt his cheeks heat up and tears well in his eyes. Was this Harry's plan? The whole time to use him. 

"I'm not surprised you did this Potter, it doesn't shock me at all. But after everything I was expecting different, that's my fault for thinking you could change" Draco spat at him.

Draco got up and stormed off. Harry's heart ached but his mind was too fuzzy to know why. Harry looked up at Blaise. "What's his problem?" Blaise shrugged. "I have no idea" He smiled and started eating. 

Draco went into the only bathroom he could think of so he could find someone to talk to. The girls lavatory. "Myrtle?" Draco said shakily. He wiped his eyes. He would not cry over Harry Potter. 

"Oh Draco hello" Myrtle flew out of a stall and sat on a sink. "Yes hello Myrtle" Draco said politely. "You never visit me anymore I get so lonely" Myrtle floated over to Draco. "I'm sorry Myrtle" Draco looked at her. 

"You seem upset, whatever is the matter?" Myrtle tilted her head to the side. "Well, potter played with my emotions, I was stupid enough to let him, now he's off with Blaise. My damn ex." Draco said sadly. 

"Oh Harry Potter?" Myrtle said giggling. "Yes why?" Draco looked at her. 

"Well he came in here earlier looking rather scared. Then someone came in behind him it was the boy you mentioned" Myrtle floated around the bathroom. "Zabini?" Draco looked at her inquisitively. 

"Yes that one, it was a messy scene, of course they didn't know I was watching" Myrtle giggled again and laid on her back in the air. "What? What do you mean a messy scene?" Draco was starting to panic. 

"The boy threatened Harry, something about the easy way or the hard way. Harry was sad, crying, he grabbed for his wand but to no avail." Myrtle spun around, barely able to keep still. "What happened next Myrtle?" Draco watched her. 

"Wouldn't you like to know" Myrtle giggled and twirled her hair. "Myrtle this is serious. What happened next" Draco said sternly. 

"You're no fun" she huffed and whined. "Well if you must know, the other boy, Blaise, pulled out his wand and said a spell with an S, stupidy, stoopily..." Myrtle was trying to remember the spell. 

Draco's face dropped. "Stupefy?" He looked up at her. Her face lit up "Oh yes yes that's the one, Harry fell to the floor and closed his eyes, the other boy opened Harry's mouth and poured something from a vial into Harry's mouth, once Harry awoke he was smitten" Myrtle smiled and giggled. 

Draco felt himself loose control, his anger overtaking him. "Thank you Myrtle I promise to visit more." He nodded and stormed out of the bathroom and back into the Hall. He was stopped by Hermione. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" She scoffed. "Not now Granger" He shoved past her and walked over to Blaise and Harry. 

"You bloke, let go of him now" Draco said angrily. "Why would I? He loves me" Blaise said and Harry swooned. Draco's heart hurt seeing Harry so infatuated with another. "Let him go now." Draco stared him dead in the eye. 

"No" 

"Fine." Draco walked up to the front of the hall to Snape. "I have reason to believe Blaise poisoned Harry." Draco looked up at Snape. "What? Why's that?" Snape said is his normal monotone. "All of a sudden Harry is...like in love with Zabini..see for yourself" Draco said gesturing towards Slytherin table. 

Snape got up and glided across the floor to the spot they were sitting. "Oh hello Professor Snape isn't it just a lovely day to be in love?" Harry said smiling. Blaise smiled up at them. "Is there a problem? Blaise said innocently. Snape looked down at him. "Potter come with me." Snape said folding his hands. Harry stood up.

"Goodbye Harry try not to miss me too much" Blaise said, rubbing it in Draco's face. "Bye handsome" Harry batted his eyelashes. Draco gritted his teeth. "Draco please escort Potter to the hospital wing" Snape said looking over at Draco. "Yes sir" Draco said taking Harry's arm and leading him away. 

"By the way Mr. Zabini the potion you used is temporary should wear off within the next 10 minutes" Snape patted his shoulder and walked out into the hallway making his way to the hospital wing. Draco had led Harry there, listening to him ramble on about how great Blaise was. 

"Hello Madame Pomfrey, Snape has ordered Harry be here, do you mind if I take him in?" Draco said politely. "Oh I usually wouldn't allow it, but I was about to go on a little dinner break so go ahead hon" Madame Pomfrey smiled and let them in. 

Draco lead Harry to one of the beds and sat him down. Harry was looking around stupidly. He looks "Hello boys" Snape said walking in and dramatically waving his robes. "Potter lie down please." Snape pulled out his wand and began an examination to see if any potions were running in his blood stream. 

He finished and turned to Draco. "Amorentia" Snape said softly. "Of course" Draco rolled his eyes. "How long until it wears off?" Draco looked at Snape. "about 6 minutes, he will be tired afterwards, it seems Zabini did more than Amorentia, he also used some spells, Potters body is most likely exhausted" Snape put his wand away. 

"I should kill him" Draco said getting angry again. "Draco, I will handle this accordingly you stay here with Potter" Snape winked and walked away swooshing his robes dramatically once more. Draco sat down and watched Harry. Harry was starry eyed and somewhere else in a daydream of Blaise. 

Draco sat there and waited for what felt like the longest six minutes of his life. Harry rambled on about Blaise and his eyes and his hair and whatever else he could. Draco watched Harry eventually fall asleep. That hopefully meant the potion had worn off.

Draco took Harry's hand and sighed. Draco sat there and thought. Harry must've been so scared in the bathroom and felt so alone. It made Draco cringe that he wasn't there for Harry when he needed him most. 

Draco laid his head down on the bed and slowly fell asleep waiting for Harry to wake up. Draco dreamt of home, he dreamt of Harry, he dreamt of happiness. 

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He looked around, very confused. He seemed to be in the one of the beds in the hospital wing. Harry's heart rate quickened had something happened to him, to Draco? The past 2 hours of his life were a complete blur. Harry tried to remember what had happened but couldn't. And then it clicked. Blaise Zabini used him. He knocked him out. Harry remembered being in Blaise's arms. 

He wanted to throw up at the thought of it. Harry's head ached and his eyes were heavy. He sat up slowly and looked down at his hand which was being held. His eyes landed on Draco who was sitting in a chair his head resting on the bed, asleep. Harry smiled. He hoped Draco wasn't angry.

"Draco" Harry whispered. "Draco" Harry said a little louder. "Hm? What?" Draco jumped a little. "Oh Harry, you're awake" Draco looked at him. 

"I'm so sorry Draco, I know it looked bad but I made a promise and I would never break it, please don't be mad It wasn't my fault I would never do tha-" Draco kissed him deeply cutting him off. Harry kissed back resting his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco pulled away and looked at Harry. "I know, i'm not mad at all , If anything I should be apologizing for the way I talked to you. I spoke on impulse...if you even remember" Draco said offering a smile.

"I remember some of it, but how did you even know?" Harry looked at Draco. "Were you paying attention to which bathroom you went into?" Draco asked him chuckling. "Oh god, girls lavatory?" Harry asked looking down at him. "Girls lavatory" Draco chuckled. "Well thank Merlin for Myrtle" Harry said smiling. 

"Now can we get out of here i'm tired and my head hurts" Harry whined. "Yes of course your majesty" Draco got up and bowed. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. Harry got up and grabbed onto Draco for support. Draco held him up. "You alright?" Draco looked down at him. "Yes" Harry stabled himself and walked up to Madame Pomfrey. "Thank you, have a good rest of your day Madame Pomfrey" Harry smiled. 

It was dark out, meaning it was late. Harry had wondered how long he was out for. "Have a good rest of your night boys" She nodded and dismissed them. They walked back to their dorm. 

Harry took off his shoes and walked to Draco's bedroom. He was barely conscious, barely aware of where he was going. Draco chuckled and followed him. Harry started removing his clothes. "Woah Harry don't get me wrong I'd love to see you in all your glory, but how about I go get your pajamas? Alright?" Draco smirked 

Harry nodded and yawned. Draco walked out of his room and into Harry's. He walked over to Harry's wardrobe and pulled his pajamas out. "We've got to get you more in green Potter" Draco said to himself and chuckled. He walked back into his room to find Harry sitting on the edge of his bed with his ankles crossed and his hands folded neatly on his lap. "Thank you" Harry said smiling.

"You're welcome" Draco handed him his pajamas. "I'm going to brush my teeth, change and then you come brush yours" Draco smiled and left the room. Draco started brushing his teeth. Harry closed Draco's door and changed swiftly. Harry walked out of Draco's room and into the bathroom. 

Harry started brushing his teeth. Draco finished before Harry did but he waited for Harry to finish. Once Harry finished Draco walked out of the bathroom, Harry followed. Harry crawled into Draco's bed and yawned. 

Draco laid down and got under the covers as well. "Mind if I read?" Draco looked over at Harry who was taking his glasses off. "You better not be reading Shakespeare without me prat" Harry said smiling. "It's a different book you git" Draco chuckled. "Then go ahead" Harry cuddled up to Draco. He placed his head on Draco's chest and intertwined their legs. 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and smiled. He opened his book and began reading as Harry fell asleep in his arms. Draco let out a breath of satisfaction. This was Draco's dream scenario. Something he had always wished for. 

Everything felt good, too good. Draco had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he dropped it. He was going to enjoy this moment, for however long it would last. 

#  Chapter 8 

The next two months went by a breeze. The same routine every day. Eating, classes, reading, sleep. They gradually found out more and more about each other. Harry didn't mind it, neither did Draco. It was calm.

Harry awoke at around 3:14 am. His arms were entangled around Draco who was sleeping soundly. Harry's head felt heavy, his eyes felt watery. He barely remembered why he has woken up in the first place. A bad dream probably.

Harry slowly escaped Draco's grip and tip toed into the common room. The collar of his shirt felt as if it was tightening around his neck. Harry unbuttoned the first two buttons on his sleep wear. He ran his hand through his hair. 

He couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him. Harry looked around the common room about three times and saw nothing. He heard Draco shift around in his bed. Harry went into his room and grabbed around under his bed for the invisibility cloak, once he found it he grabbed his marauders map. He also made sure to grab his wand. Then walked back out into the common room. 

Harry took a deep breath and slid his shoes on. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, he left a note in case Draco woke up. 'Out for a stroll on the grounds, needed some fresh air' it read. 

He tip toed back into Draco's room and left the note on the pillow beside him. Harry took a moment to look down at Draco and admire the way the moonlight peaking out from the side of the curtain hit Draco's porcelain skin. Harry smiled and swiftly left. He walked out of their dorm putting the cloak on and crept around the hallways. 

Harry made his way outside through a passage he had found 4 years earlier with the help of his map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Harry whispered and the map revealed itself. He smiled and walked on the dewy grass. 

He took the cloak off once he was out of sight and inhaled deeply. The fresh air was exactly what he needed, his head had stopped pounding. Harry walked around the grounds, just wandering about. 

All was calm until he heard a branch snap behind him. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and halted his breathing. Harry grabbed hold of his wand. He slowly turned around. "Lumos" He mumbled and a light sprouted from the end of his wand. He walked towards the sound he had heard. 

Harry looked down to find a branch snapped in half. He hadn't imagined it, someone or something had broken a branch. Harry's heart rate sped up, he tried to calm himself with thoughts of serenity and safety. Probably just an animal. 

Someone tapped on Harry's right shoulder. Harry spun around and stared down at a girl who stared back at him. 

"I didn't mean to startle you, I was out for a stroll. I didn't think anyone else would be out here" The girl said sincerely. 

"It's alright, my fault I get startled easily. If you don't mind my asking what's your name?" He said while looking down at her emerald green pajamas. A Slytherin. 

"Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson" She held her hand out and smiled. "Harry Potter" He grabbed hold of her hand and shook. "I know who you are" She giggled. Harry's eyebrows furrowed. He dropped it, most people knew who he was after all. 

"How's Draco?" She looked up at Harry and continued walking. He followed walking side by side with her. "You know him?" Harry said while facing forwards, still holding onto his belongings. "Know him? That twit is my best friend" She giggled again. "Well he's doing fine." Harry smiled. 

"Shag yet?" Pansy said with a playfulness in her tone. Harry just about choked on his spit. "Wh- what?" He said frantically. "Calm down Potter I'm joking, I know he would never shag before taking you to dinner first" She smiled. 

"Kind of surprising though" She continued. 

"What is?" Harry said.

"I'm surprised he'd able to control himself around you" Pansy said shaking her head. "Im flattered?" Harry said chuckling. "Not like that prat, no offense you're not my cup of tea. Draco on the other hand, let's just say he wouldn't mind taking a sip" She laughed quietly. 

Harry's cheeks reddened and he smiled. "What ever is that supposed to mean Parkinson?" Harry chuckled. "Oh nothing, just don't be surprised if you end up in his bed" She smiled. "Oh and if, no no, when you end up in his bed, tell me. I have a bet going" She kicked a small rock that was in her way.

"What? A bet? With who, about what?" Harry scrunched up his nose. "Yes Potter a bet, with a person, about you and Draco" She smiled.

"What person? And what about me and Draco?" He looked down at her. "Oh so it's Draco now? I'm most definitely going to win." She smiled. 

"What person?" He said once more. "Let's just say you know her rather well Potter." Pansy smirked and looked down at Harry's hands. 

"Mind if we share that cloak, don't really wanna get caught going back in" She said. Harry nodded and got out the cloak, his brain felt sick. What girl? What bet?

He draped it over both of them. "I have a passageway we can go through to go in unnoticed." He said taking her through it. She looked around and smiled. "Harry Potter breaking rules? Sounds like i'm in an alternate universe" 

Harry snickered and walked to the Slytherin quarters. "Thanks for the help Potter, maybe you're not as bad as I thought you were. Maybe Draco was right about you" She smiled and whispered the password to her painting and walked in.

Harry watched the portrait close. He shook his head and started walking back to his quarters. Harry was looking down at his map when he saw footsteps coming towards him. Before he could read who it was he bumped into someone. 

Harry stood there not moving, breathing, or doing anything. He saw a hand reach under the cloak and pull it off. Harry didn't want to see who he was in trouble with. He didn't want to see who had caught him. 

"Oh my, you were gone for Merlin knows how long" Harry smiled at the familiar voice and wrapped up his cloak. 

"You could get in trouble for being out here you know that right?" Harry asked and continued walking. "I thought something happened git, pardon me for being paranoid. You're known for getting into trouble." Draco said walking next to him. "I just went out for a stroll" Harry shrugged. 

"You should've waken me I would've gone with you" Draco said softly yet angrily. "You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep" Harry said chuckling. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "What were you doing down by the Slytherin dorms?" He looked down at Harry. "Funny story actually. I'll tell you when we're not at risk of getting detention" Harry walked up the stairs and made left and right turns to get to their dorm finally. 

Harry mumbled the password and walked in. Draco walked in behind him. "Now care to tell me?" Draco crossed his arms and looked at Harry who was toeing his shoes off. 

"Alright calm down dad" Harry chuckled and walked back into Draco's bedroom. He placed his belongings on Draco's bed side table. "I much prefer daddy" Draco smirked and followed Harry. 

Harry blushed and sat down. "Alright well, I was out on the grounds walking around minding my business when I run into someone, a girl. I ask her who she is. She says How's draco. I ask her her name. She says Pansy Parkinson" Harry stopped for a breath. Draco sat down as well. 

"That little prat" Draco whispered under his breath. "So we walk and talk about some things, she says she has a bet with a girl I know about...well about me and you" Harry chuckled and slid back under the blankets. Draco shook his head chuckling. 

"I must have a talk with her tomorrow" He smiled and got into bed as well. "So you do know her?" Harry adjusted his position. "Yes, I've known that twit since 1st year. She's one of my very best friends" Draco yawned. 

"Well we can continue to talk tomorrow, I'm sorry for worrying you." Harry smiled. "Don't be sorry, it's not technically your fault" Draco smiled as well and re- wrapped his arms around Harry. "Just wake me next time you need some fresh air alright?" Draco whispered. "Alright" Harry whispered back.

They both fell back to sleep. Comfortable in each other's arms. There was this silent anxiety Harry had, he constantly wondered how long this would last. The nude fragility that captivated Draco. He wondered when Draco would turn on him and build his walls back up. 

Harry awoke first the next morning. He had barely gotten any rest. His night was filled with his mind trying to overtake him. Make him do those things he didn't want to. 

He rubbed his eyes and stretched. Draco grumbled. Harry smiled and got out of bed. He left his glasses on the bedside table. "Wakey wakey drakey" He said annoyingly. "Call me Drakey ever again and I'll hex you"  
Draco chuckled and sat up rubbing his eyes. 

Harry went to the bathroom to freshen up. He looked in the mirror, he had dark bags under his eyes. His whole face was pale, well paler than usual. Harry sighed and began to brush his teeth.

"Did you leave this here?" Draco said coming into the bathroom holding an envelope. "Not mine" Harry said and gargled some water. Draco shrugged and set it down, he began to brush his teeth as well. "You gonna open it?"  
Harry picked it up and spun it around. 

Draco finished brushing his teeth and answered. "Eh sure" He took it from Harry's hands and opened it. Harry waited patiently. "Nosy much?" Draco looked down at him smiling. "Always" Harry waited. Draco opened it up and read through it. 

His heart felt heavy, he began feeling nauseous. "Are you alright what does it say?" Harry asked peeking over Draco's hands to see it. Draco folded it up quickly and put it back in the envelope. 

"Nothing just a prank or something" Draco said softly. "Oh well alright" Harry didn't move. "Well go get dressed" Draco said with a little edge in his voice. Harry flinched at it slightly and walked out of the bathroom. 

Draco closed the door after Harry left and fell to the floor shaking. He opened up the envelope to read the letter again. He slowly started to re read it. 

My dearest boy, 

You knew I would never stay locked up for long didn't you? I know about your little love affair. You probably thought I wouldn't find out, son you should know by now I know everything. End it with him, before I end him myself. I don't plan on returning to Azkaban anytime soon, they won't know where to find me. Just remember I know exactly where to find you and your little lover boy. I want what's best for you. 

With love,  
Your Father 

Draco felt tears well up in his eyes. He had to end things with Harry in order to keep him alive. Draco knew his father had sources at the school, but he never thought he would escape. 

Draco took a few deep breaths and stood up steadily. He opened the bathroom door to find Harry sitting on the couch struggling to get his shoe on. Draco wanted to help him, but he restrained himself. 

Harry looked back at him making direct eye contact. Draco looked to the side not wanting to see Harry's eyes. "A little help here?" Harry asked still struggling. Draco shook his head "I must get dressed" He said oddly formal. 

Harry sighed and continued fidgeting to put his shoe on. Draco walked off and got dressed. He fixed his tie and his hair. He took a deep breath before leaving his room. "Very dashing" Harry said chuckling. Draco's heart ached and his stomach churned. "Don't be odd Potter" He said trying to sound his most steady and rude. 

Harry felt hurt, or embarrassed. "Jeez ok sorry, someones in a mood" He tried to joke. Draco just walked ahead of him out of the portrait. Harry followed him. "It was just a joke what's wrong?" He pulled Draco to the side. Draco refused to make eye contact with him. "Nothings wrong, let go of me" Draco said snagging his arm out of Harry's grip rather harshly. 

Harry's mouth was slightly agape and his emotions were all trying to flood him. The flood gates were trying to open. Harry took a deep shaky breath. "Good day Potter" Draco walked away from Harry. Draco wanted to look back and apologize. He didn't. He couldn't have Harry killed. 

Harry just stood there and watched him leave. Harry wondered what he had said or done. His mind was spinning, he turned back and walked back into their dorm. Harry was in a state of shock, he plopped down onto the couch. His brain hurt, as did his heart. He felt like a pathetic little school boy with a broken heart. Harry didn't feel like going to class today. He needed to think over what had just happened. He knew Dumbledore would let him skip, he had Dumbledore under his spell somehow. 

Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a letter asking if he could skip today. He sent Hedwig off with it. Harry made his way into his own room. He removed his shoes and robes.  
Harry slid into his bed and curled up under the covers. The bed felt unwelcoming and stiff. They had slept in Harry's room only once, the bed didn't have Draco's heavy scent. It didn't have the perfect indentation of their bodies. It felt like a strange far away land, laying in his own bed. 

He was stupid enough to let someone get close to him, let himself get close to someone. Harry felt it'd be better to stay out of Draco's way. Let him cool down. 

He looked down at his arm. Draco's hand had slapped against Harry's wrist when he pulled it away so roughly. His wrist ached. Harry started to cry, to be weak. The flood gates opened. 

Draco walked into the great hall and shot Granger and Weasley a dirty look. He was really trying his hardest to be his old self. It wasn't as easy as it used to be. He sat down at his table and made a plate. 

"Well well well if it isn't Draco Malfoy" A voice said from beside him. "Yes hello Pansy" Draco said dryly. "What's the attitude? Not hyped to see your best bud in town?" She pouted and laughed. "Not in the mood" Draco shrugged and ate. "Potter problem?" She smiled. 

"No Potter problem. No potter anything." Draco said softly. Trying his best to keep his voice steady. "What?" She looked at him furrowing her eyebrows. "Nothing anymore" he mumbled and looked back at the Gryffindor table expecting to see Harry looking back at him. He didn't. Harry's seat was empty. Draco prayed Harry wasn't doing what he thought. 

"Anymore what do you mean?" Pansy pushes on. "nothing Pansy." He replied with his head down. Pansy sighed and looked over at a table behind her and motioned for the door. "Well I hope all gets better good day Draco" She smiled and walked out of the hall.

Draco sighed and poked around at his food. He got up and made his way outside. Once Draco had made it outside he walked over to his spot, his and Harry's spot. Draco set his bag down on the grassy field. He laid his head back against the brick and attempted to calm down. It was difficult lying to Harry, more than it ever had been. Draco knew he had probably done the wrong thing. He always did, always backed down. Such a coward. 

Pansy went out into the hall and waited for someone to accompany her. "Finally took you long enough" A voice said approaching her. "What's the deal with Malfoy?" the girl said. "I don't know he said nothings happening anymore and Potter isn't at breakfast" Pansy said. "You really think I didn't notice. He's my best friend" The girl said.

"Im aware of that Hermione" Pansy said smiling. "Right, well thank you for keeping me  
updated Pansy" Hermione smiled as well and began to walk in the direction of Harry's dorm. "Oh and I will win the bet" Hermione smiled. "Forgetting something?" Pansy asked. "Oh god Ron" Hermione laughed and walked back into the hall getting Ron. "Thank you" she said as she walked back in. Pansy smiled and walked away to her first class.

Ron and Hermione walked to their dorm. "Somethings wrong I know it" Ron said and followed Hermione. "Malfoy hasn't given us a dirty look since last year" Ron continued. Hermione and Ron finally arrived in front of their dorm. "Here's to hoping they didn't change the password yet." Hermione said and walked up to the painting, whispering the password. 

The portrait opened and she smiled. "Morons" She sniggered and walked in. She looked around and slowly walked to Harry's bedroom. Ron followed her. Ron knocked on the door. "Harry it's us, you weren't at breakfast we were worried" He said a little loudly so Harry could hear. They slowly opened the door to find Harry sprawled out on his bed looking up at the ceiling. 

"Hello" Harry said softly and sat up. Ron and Hermione sat on opposite sides of him. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "Drac- Malfoy was rude for absolutely no reason, he was rough and just...cold" Harry shrugged and played with his thumbs. 

"And he's usually not cold?" Ron sniggered and Hermione hit him. "Not recently, he got this letter, he wouldn't let me see it" Harry sighed. "Where's the letter?" Ron asked. "He probably took it with him." Harry wiped his eyes.

"Wouldn't hurt to look would it?" Ron got up. Harry shrugged and got up as well. Hermione got up too. They all walked around Harry's dorm searching for an envelope. Ron made his way into Draco's room and began to search. "Harry?" Ron asked "Yes?" He replied. Hermione was looking in the common room. 

"Aren't these your glasses?" Ron emerged from Draco's room holding Harry's glasses. "Oh yes those are my glasses thank you, how silly of me to forget them" Harry took them and put them on. Ron and Hermione both exchanged a look. "Your glasses were in Draco's room?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh..yes they were" Harry stopped for a second but continued looking. He walked into the bathroom and looked around. To his surprise the envelope was just thrown carelessly to the side. "What an idiot" Harry whispered under his breath. 

He opened the envelope and began to read. He felt his heart drop and his legs go numb. His mouth ran dry and his head began to pound. His hands were shaking.

Harry just stared down at the words written on the parchment. Draco was just going to back down, not even try and find a way around it. Harry realized he clearly wasn't as important to Draco as he thought he was. Draco's wretched father was probably going to have Harry killed anyway. Harry figured it'd be better if he was just gone. His family wouldn't have to put up with him, all the pain from his uncle, would just disappear. 

Harry was frozen with sadness and despair.

Draco opened up the portrait and walked in. "What the bloody hell are you two doing tearing apart my housing?" He said angrily. "It's Harry's housing as well Malfoy" Ron snapped back. 

"Where is Potter anyway?" Draco looked at them. "It's Potter now?" Hermione looked at him. "Just answer my question." Draco sat there hoping they wouldn't say the bathroom. He was back in there to grab his envelope and maybe talk to Harry. Draco remembered in his frantic state he had just thrown it about aimlessly.

"Bathroom" Ron continued to look. Draco's heart sunk. Draco sighed and walked over to the bathroom. He hoped Harry wasn't in there but with his luck, he probably was. Draco pushed the door aside. He saw Harry looking small and helpless. Just standing there staring down at the parchment, an envelope in his other hand. Draco's heart fell even further and a lump formed in his throat. "you were just gonna...gonna not tell me, not let me know any of this" Harry said, his voice rising towards the end. 

"I- i just- i don't know what to-" Draco couldn't finish speaking he honestly had no real answer. Harry looked up to meet Draco's eyes. Harry eyes were watery. "You weren't going to at least let me know? That your father wants to kill me!" Harry said with an angry watery voice. 

"You're so manipulative Draco, you know that?" Harry put his finger on Draco's chest pushing him out of the bathroom. Hermione and Ron took the hint, collected their things and left.

"i just can't believe you!" Harry yelled. 

"Harry it's not like that...it's not.." Draco was breathless. "Not like what? Like you were going to just give up and not talk about this with me?! It concerns me too Draco whether you think so or not." Harry continued yelling. 

"Every time...every time I try to open up, or let my guard down...something happens. Why in hell did I think Draco bloody Malfoy would be any better. I showed you, i showed you things about myself that no one knows about! You made me feel better ! It was a lie! Because if it wasn't you would've talked to me about this!" Harry was crying, and yelling. He felt so messy. So angry. 

"Harry please..it's not like that. I didn't want you to die or be threatened. My father is an awful man..i couldn't tell you...i couldn't put your life in danger. You've been put in danger more times than anyone deserves" Draco said softly. He was trying to keep his cool, keep calm so Harry wouldn't be more distressed than he was now. 

Harry cried and sniffled. He felt bad, really bad. "You should've told me! I can handle it! I was face to face with Voldemort! You think I can't handle your father?!" Harry hit Draco's chest. "I've been through more than you can even imagine! You don't know the half of it! So many times, so many times I was used for gross things that made me feel dirty and sick. So many times I was almost dead." Harry cried and laid his head on Draco's chest. 

Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry. "you were gonna just leave like everyone else...gonna give up" Harry whimpered. He didn't know how he managed to get so close to Draco so soon. Draco knew he had made the wrong decision, he had always been a coward. A coward, the voice in his head repeated. Now he had disappointed the one person in his life he'd truly ever felt anything for. 

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry" Draco whispered. Harry cried and held onto Draco. He couldn't stay mad at Draco, they were both a little damaged in all fairness. 

Draco picked Harry up and took him into his bedroom. His bedroom which was now torn apart, most likely from Granger and Weasley searching for whatever they were searching for. The envelope maybe. 

Draco laid down with Harry, he never let go of him. He gripped Harry tightly, letting all of his emotions and feelings transfer to Harry through his touch. Harry finally relaxed and sniffed. He looked up at Draco. He saw Draco's beautiful sadness. 

He saw Draco's concern buried deep in the clouds that made his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Draco whispered. " 'M a coward...always have been" Draco said. Harry looked up at him intently. "I'm so sorry, i never meant to hurt you, I thought I was doing the right thing but" Draco faltered. He became very aware of how many emotions were flowing through his body. His head was spinning, he felt flustered. 

Harry set his hand on Draco's shoulder, encouraging him to keep talking. Draco took a quick glance down to Harry's hand. "But I was scared, i was scared to tell you i'm an idiot i hurt you and i never intended to, i'm so so sorry Harry, i never meant for anything. I'm so stupid and weak i know i'm a cowar-" Draco was rambling at this point. Nervous once more. Draco hated but loved how sensitive and open he was now. 

Draco was cut off by Harry smashing his lips up onto Draco's. Harry's hand moved from Draco's shoulder to the nape of his neck. Draco took a moment to adjust, once he did he quickly had his arms around Harry's waist. 

Harry wanted to rid all of Draco's sadness. Draco wasn't weak, Harry needed Draco to know that. Draco held Harry against his chest. He slowly took control, after all Harry was just a bratty little bottom. Draco felt Harry melt into his touch, connect to Draco's body. Harry fell down onto the bed, his head resting on the silky silver pillowcase. 

Draco was on him, his arms on either side of Harry's head holding him up. Draco looked down at Harry for a little. Harry stared back at him, had enough of the sweetness. Not that he didn't love it but he wanted a little more of..whatever that was. Harry smirked and pulled Draco's face down to meet his. Draco entangled his hands in Harry's raven hair. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco kissed Harry slowly, yet roughly. A spark lit in Draco's heart every time their lips would connect. Draco slowly ran his right hand out of Harry's hair and down to his petite waist. Draco untucked Harry's shirt and slowly ran his hand up Harry's shirt. Harry shivered.

Draco licked along the bottom of Harry's baby soft lips, asking for permission to enter. Harry's mouth opened slightly allowing Draco in. Draco's thumb was circling Harry's hip bone softly. Harry was moving around slightly underneath him. Draco steadied him, and kissed out to the corner of Harry's mouth. 

Harry laid there breathless and watched Draco's head fall lower with each kiss. Draco looked up at Harry and flipped them around. Harry now straddling Draco. Draco re-connected their lips. Harry kissed him hungrily. Draco kept his hand spread out on Harry's waist line. Harry did something that shocked Draco. Harry began kissing down to Draco's neck. 

Draco laid his head back on his headboard, letting his eyes fall shut. Harry sucked down Draco's neck, going fast enough to not leave any marks, just invisible marks of pleasure being left behind. Harry looked up at Draco and reached for the top button of his shirt. Draco nodded and watched Harry begin to pop  
open each button. One by one. Slowly, as slow as he could. 

Harry never broke eye contact with Draco, not once. Draco watched him whilst biting down on his lower lip the whole time. Harry finished un buttoning and stared at Draco's top less body. Exposed. Completely exposed. Harry smirked and laid his hands down on Draco's faint abs. Draco watched Harry's every move. Harry began sucking on Draco's collarbone, slowly and seductively. 

Draco laid his head back on the head board. Harry proceeded to suck on Draco's collarbone. Draco would mumble curse words under his breath. Harry finished sucking two sweet love bites on Draco's collarbone and proceeded to do something even riskier. 

Harry kissed down Draco's chest. Draco watched him, Harry was walking a fine line. Harry kissed down Draco's stomach and stopped right where Draco's pant line started. 

Draco was watching Harry so intently, so intrigued at how this shy boy could be so daring. Draco bit his lip, slowly feeling himself harden. Harry was looking up at him innocently yet mischievously. Draco felt slightly bad, or guilty. He felt as if he had forced Harry to do this, even though he hadn't. "Harry..." Draco managed a whisper. "You don't have to..you know" Draco mumbled. "I know I don't, i want to." Harry smirked. 

"I'm just not sure I'll be very..good at it" Harry said. Draco smiled softly. "I'll lead you through ok?" Draco whispered down to him. 

"Are you sure you want to?" Draco asked once more, very nervous Harry would regret it. "I am 100% sure Draco, stop your worrying" Harry continued smirking. "Now, teach me" Harry unzipped Draco's pants and removed them. Draco inhaled sharply when his pants rubbed against his hard on. Harry but his lip and Draco began trying to guide Harry. 

#  Chapter 9

Draco and Harry both sat breathless. Harry between Draco's legs, plump lips, ruffled hair, and flushed cheeks. Draco staring down at Harry with stars in his eyes. Draco smirked and ran a hand through Harry's hair. Harry looked up at him smiling. "Was it ok?" Harry stared up at him sheepishly.

Draco only chuckled. 

"c'm here" Draco said softly, his voice raspy. Harry moved himself up next to Draco. Draco looked at him and ran his hand along Harry's neck. "it was amazing" Harry smiled. Draco kissed Harry's forehead softly. "I'm gonna go shower i'll be back alright?" Draco said. Harry nodded. Draco smiled, grabbed some fresh clothes and walked away into the common room. 

Once Draco was out of sight Harry broke into a large beaming smile. He satisfied Draco. That made his day. Harry loved having the satisfaction of knowing he could satisfy another person. Not just another person, a man. Not just any man, Draco. Harry looked over into Draco's mirror and fixed his hair. Harry looked like a lovesick puppy dog. It made him smile. 

Draco was still showering so Harry took it upon himself to explore Draco's room. Harry opened drawers, looked under the bed, around the room. Harry chuckled, he kept forgetting not everyone was the chosen one. Not everyone had a bunch of stuff to hide. Draco's room was nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing Harry may have thought was odd if he hadn't known Draco was the Shakespeare book. 

Harry sat back down on the bed just as Draco finished up his shower. Draco came back into the room, dressed in more comfortable clothes. Harry smiled. Draco smiled as well. "Have fun snooping around?" Draco smirked and put his shoes in his wardrobe. 

"Snooping? Me? Never" Harry smiled convincingly. "Really then why is that drawer open?" Draco nodded his head towards a drawer Harry had carelessly left open. "You obviously just forgot to shut it" Harry got up and shut it. "Next time remember to close your drawers, with them open your room looks bloody messy" He sat back down.

Draco chuckled and sat down as well running his hand over the smooth silk pillowcase. "Can we talk?" Draco kept his eyes on the pillowcase. "We're talking now aren't we?" Harry watched Draco's hand caress the pillowcase. "No idiot, i mean talk talk" Draco's hand halted in the center of the pillowcase. "Yes of course" Harry kept his eyes on Draco's hand. 

"I really want to genuinely apologize" Draco finally looked up from the pillow to meet eyes with Harry. "Apologize?" Harry looked at him as well once he felt Draco's gaze lingering upon him. Draco fiddled with his fingers. 

"I feel awful about what I did Harry" Draco sighed. "I should've told you, not run away from it like I run from everything else" He looked down at his hands. "I was scared, okay I was so scared that he would do something to you. I could never live with that, that constant pain of knowing I could've helped" Draco felt tears well up in his eyes. Yet this time he didn't blink them back, he let them fall. Draco let his tears fall. 

"I've always been afraid and weak. I always felt I wasn't enough. The only thing about me that I know is good, is the way I can make you feel" Draco looked back up at Harry. Harry's eyes were watery as well. Harry took Draco's hand into his own and held it. "You're more than enough, you're loved, you're needed" Harry said softly. Draco now had streams of tears running down his face. 

"No Harry, I'm not did you not just hear me? I was not going to tell you my father wanted you dead!" Draco said raising his voice a little. "I know. You thought you were doing it for all the right reasons, to keep me safe. Which in my opinion was stupid, but very noble" Harry chuckled a little and smiled. Draco managed a watery smile. 

"I couldn't let him take you away, I couldn't, I just absolutely couldn't" Draco rambled on. "And why's that?" Harry's voice never raised, he kept it soft and cool. "well, because" Draco mumbled. 

"Great answer" Harry said sarcastically. Draco sniffled and chuckled. "From now on, any time anything happens with your dad or Dumbledore or for god sakes anyone who threatens either of us, let's tell each other" Harry smiled. Draco nodded. 

"I'm still extremely sorry, I feel terrible. Absolutely terrible" Draco laid his free hand on top of Harry's. "Draco, drop it. It's completely fine I'm seriously ok" Harry moved closer to him. Draco fixed his droopy posture, he was now sitting taller. Harry chuckled and dropped his head. "What was that?" Harry smiled.

"I don't like looking like a bloody hunchback in front of people" Draco said huffing. "You look fine, even if you had a hunchback" Harry smiled. Draco's expression softened and he smiled as well. 

"Oh and tonight" Harry looked at Draco. "Yes?" Draco cleared his throat. "We're sleeping in my room, I refuse to look at this green anymore" Harry looked around the room making a face as if he had just smelled an utterly dastardly smell. "Oh quiet, you love this green" Draco looked around as well. 

"Nope no way" Harry stuck his nose up in the air. He looked prissy and stuck up. "It's almost the same color as the green in your eyes" Draco said softly looking at the masterpiece of a boy who sat in front of him. Harry's cheeks heated up and his face fell into a big cheesy smile. Draco stared at him and cocked his head. "You look sick are you alright?" Draco chuckled. 

Harry snapped out of his daze and hugged Draco. Harry hugged Draco, he hugged Draco like he had just saved Harry from a burning building. Draco didn't take a moment to hesitate this time around, his arms just landed around Harry. Draco nestled his face in Harry's hair. Harry smiled. "The pillowcases" He said softly. "What about them?" Draco lifted his head up and looked at them. 

"They're the same color as yours, a beautiful silvery grey" Harry smiled into Draco's shoulder. Draco was now the one to break into a big cheesy smile. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach filled with butterflies of excitement. Someone took the time to really see his eyes. To really look at him. 

Harry got close to Draco's ear and whispered. "But we're still sleeping in mine" Harry smiled. Draco rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Fine, but just tonight and then we're back in here" Draco looked down at Harry. "Yeah we'll see about that" Harry smirked and got up. Harry stretched. "Hey classes are over and, well I have somewhere else I want to take you" Draco looked at him. 

"Alrighty let me put my shoes back on and we can go" Harry smiled and cheerily walked into his room. He slid his shoes back on and made his way into the common room. Draco was already there waiting. "Ready?" Draco looked at him. Harry nodded and smiled making his way out of the dorm in front of Draco. 

Draco walked next to him and lead him through the halls. They arrived in the astronomy tower. "Ok so tell me what's this about?" Harry looked at him. Draco smiled and looked out at the dimly lit night sky. "I love it here" Draco ran his finger along the railing. "And why's that?" Harry came up next to him. 

"It's so peaceful and beautiful, I come up here and listen to music on an old record player I brought up here or read" Draco smiled and looked at the general direction of the record player. Harry admired the way Draco spoke so passionately about just a room. "Accio" Draco pointed his wand at an old sheet on the other side of the room. The record player came to Draco and he smiled satisfied with himself. Draco put the stylus down on a record that was already on the player. It began playing music, a gorgeous slow ballad. 

Draco began dancing around the room gracefully. Harry watched in awe. Draco walked over to Harry and bowed. Harry smiled. Draco then put his hand out gesturing for Harry to take it. "May I have this dance?" Harry smiled. "I cannot dance for the life of me" Harry chuckled and set his hand on Draco's. "That's alright I'll teach you." Draco smiled and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. Harry set his hand on Draco's shoulder. Both of their other hands were intertwined. 

"Now like this" Draco began moving his feet slowly in a small pattern. Harry began to pick up the pattern and he attempted to follow Draco's movements. He ended up stepping on Draco's foot. "Oh I'm so sorry" Harry was staring down at his feet trying to get them to move correctly. Draco chuckled. "Look at me, let the music take your body in the right direction" Draco waited for Harry to look up. 

As much as he enjoyed watching Harry trip over his own feet he would much rather watch Harry's eyes. Harry looked up at Draco and locked eyes with him immediately. "Just let your body move to the music" Draco spoke softly. Harry nodded and by the grace of some miracle started dancing correctly. "Look you're a natural" Draco chuckled. "Thank you sir" Harry smiled. 

"Now a spin" Draco smiled. Harry let Draco spin him softly before pulling him back in by the waist. Harry and Draco danced around the room. "You've got basic ballroom dancing down, so come here" Draco removed his hand from Harry's and wrapped both arms around Harry's waist. Harry wrapped both arms around Draco's neck and rested his head on Draco's shoulder just letting the music take them away to a peaceful place. Draco and Harry danced the night away. 

No talking, just dancing. 

The music came to a halt and Draco pulled away and bowed. "Thank you for the lessons" Harry bowed as well. "Anytime" Draco smiled and re-wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. Harry was looking up at him. 

Draco took this opportunity to kiss Harry. To silently let Harry know that he was completely infatuated. Harry softly kissed back. Draco pulled away and smiled down at him. "Thank you" Draco said softly. "What for?" Harry's eyebrows knitted. "Helping me, helping me grow, helping me be stronger" Draco smiled. Harry kissed him again. Harry kissed him to silently let him know he would help Draco time and time again. 

Draco and Harry made their way back to the dorm. Laughing and chatting on the way back. They entered the dorm and sighed. They both stayed in the door way when they saw the good old headmaster sitting on their couch. 

Harry cringed at the sight of him. "Yes Headmaster?" Draco spoke up. "Oh boys hello there" Dumbledore got up and smiled cheerfully walking towards them. "What is it you wanted sir?" Harry made eye contact with him. "Harry I wanted to have a quick chat" Dumbledore kept a smile on his face. 

"What about?" Harry stood his ground. "Well, I will elaborate in private. Draco would you mind going to your room?" Dumbledore turned his gaze over to Draco. "No. I think I'll stay right here" Draco smiled mischievously and looked at Dumbledore. 

"Harry, it's really something I feel should be talked about in private" Dumbledore was starting to get a little angry. "Whatever you need to say to me can be said in front of him" Harry wanted to grab Draco's hand for comfort but obviously couldn't. "If you insist on being so stubborn, fine" Dumbledore let out an exasperated sigh. 

Harry and Draco both smiled. "Harry, your uncle and aunt, they would like you to return home for the weekend. I strongly suggest you go" Dumbledore said calmly. Harry felt his throat closing. His breath became very unsteady and his legs felt like jelly. "Did they say what for?" Harry said shakily.

"Well, no but I advise you go home this weekend and talk with them. They expect you to stay until Sunday night." Dumbledore kept calm. Harry was now sure he was about to pass out. Draco was watching Harry to make sure he didn't pass out. "Would you mind we talk about this more tomorrow sir I'm tired" Harry said looking down. Dumbledore nodded and made his way out of the dorm. "Just for the weekend" Dumbledore said as he passed Harry.

Once Dumbledore was out of the dorm completely, Harry collapsed against Draco. Draco held him tightly. Harry started to tear up. "I can't go I can't face them I don't want to" Harry rambled into Draco's chest. Draco rubbed Harry's back soothingly. "Sh sh sh it's ok" Draco said softly. Harry was very worked up it became hard for him to catch his breath. "Hey take a deep breath it's ok" Draco looked down at him slightly pulling away. 

Harry shook his head and continued breathing unsteadily. He was having one of his anxiety fits. He was all of a sudden very aware of how unsteady his breathing was and how much he was shaking. "Ok my mum told me this whenI was just a boy. Take eight steps, count eight items, and breathe as you do. Just concentrate on that number" Draco held Harry's arm. Harry nodded and began pacing. Only 8 steps.

It took Harry exactly 64 steps to calm down. 

Once he was breathing normally again he looked up at Draco. "I can't go you know i can't go" He sniffled. "You don't have to, we can just stay in all this weekend. Dance and chat and read" Draco smiled a little trying to sound cheery and convincing. 

Harry nodded, "Can we just go lay down I don't want to think about this right now." Harry sighed. "Yes of course" Draco began to lead Harry to his room. "I lied I want to spend tonight in your room" Harry said looking back at Draco. Draco chuckled and lead him there instead. "I knew it, you do prefer these colors" Draco smiled. Harry took his shoes off and crawled into Draco's bed. "It's not the colors, it smells like you" Harry smiled and laid his head down. 

Draco melted and smiled. He toed his shoes off and got into his bed. "You like the way I smell?" Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry laid his head down on Draco's soft sweater vest. "It makes me feel safe" Harry snuggled into Draco and closed his eyes. "Do you want to put pajamas on?" Draco looked down at Harry. Harry shook his head. "No I'm comfy" Harry smiled. "Alright then" Draco took off Harry's glasses and smiled. "You really know how to make me melt Harry Potter" Draco said softly. Harry just subtly chuckled and began falling asleep. "Goodnight Harry" Draco kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Dray" Harry said back softly and quietly.

Draco's heart fluttered. Although he was also worried sick. He dropped his eyes to Harry who had fallen asleep surprisingly quickly. Draco smiled. If Harry went home to his family, Draco was afraid he might re-start his bad habit. He wanted to do anything he could to keep Harry safe, happy, and satisfied. Draco's mind was buzzing with awful thoughts. All of the loud voices overlapping each other. It gave him a headache. 

Draco wanted to cry, if something happened to Harry he would be truly alone again. A selfish reason he knew. It wasn't just that. It was that Harry had grown so close to him, Harry began to mean so much to him. Draco truly cared for Harry, he would just fall apart if anything happened to him. Draco had never cared this much about another human none the less another boy. A boy he was sure he hated for years. A boy who had been through so much, more than anyone deserved. 

Draco sighed and caressed Harry's arm. He knew Harry would most likely go because knowing Harry he always walked right into the face of danger. Draco hoped he wouldn't. Deep down he knew Harry would. If he did he would be leaving tomorrow. Draco decided they wouldn't be attending classes tomorrow. He didn't know how he would pull it off but he knew he had to. If Harry was going to leave, Draco would dedicate the whole day to him. A whole day of positivity, fun, and time spent together. 

Harry turned over in Draco's arms and nestled his face into Draco's chest. Draco looked down and smiled. He sighed and closed his eyes attempting to sleep. He would need energy for the day he had subconsciously planned for the two of them.

Draco awoke bright and early the next morning to Harry staring at him. Draco chuckled. "creeper" He rubbed his eyes. Harry smiled. "I told Dumbledore no classes for us today" Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on. "Why?" Draco looked at him hoping it didn't mean what he thought it did. "I told him, well  
I told him I would...I would go" Harry looked down. 

Draco sighed. "Then today we will do whatever you want" Harry looked back up and smiled. "Sounds good to me. How about we go eat breakfast in the Great Hall so I can see my friends. Then we can go read by the lake?" 

"Yes of course" Draco smiled and kissed Harry. A long kiss. Draco held Harry's face. They finally pulled away. "What was that for?" Harry chuckled. "I'm gonna get as much of your lips as I can today considering I'll be without them for two whole days" Draco pouted. That wasn't the only reason. Draco wasn't 100% sure Harry was gonna come back as himself. He didn't know what Harry's relatives wanted from him. 

"You'll be fine I promise" Harry smiled. Draco chuckled. "Let's go to breakfast yeah?" Harry nodded. 

Draco got up and walked into the bathroom. Harry went to his own room to look for a change of clothes. He changed into his daily clothes and fixed up his hair. "Bathrooms open" Draco shouted so Harry could go use it. "Thank you" Harry shouted back and went for his turn in the bathroom. Draco now changed into his daily clothes. He took a look at himself in the mirror and smiled. 

Harry finished up in the bathroom. "Come on you're taking forever" Harry walked back into Draco's room. "Hey you can't rush perfection" Draco chuckled and walked toward the door. Harry followed. "Let's come back here after breakfast so you can get the book" Harry walked out into the hallway. "Alrighty" Draco was now following Harry.

Harry was going to do whatever he could to keep the visit off of his mind. He was going to distract himself all day, until the time would come for him to go. 

They arrived at the Great Hall. "Would you like to come sit with us?" Harry looked up at Draco. "Really?" Draco smiled down at him. Draco had already caught a glance at his table and Blaise was sitting at it. He didn't want to be anywhere near Blaise or else he might hex him.  
"Yes really now come along" Harry smiled and walked to Gryffindor table. 

Draco took a seat next to him. Hermione and Ron acted as if this was normal and treated Draco kindly. "Hello there boys" Hermione smiled. "Hi" They said at the same time. Ron waved but was like always busy shoving his face. "I'm going back home for the weekend" Harry said softly trying to sound happy. "Oh that's great Harry! Have fun we'll miss you" Hermione smiled at him. 

Draco bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't like the way Harry's friends talked so highly of his family. Of course they didn't know but it was still odd to hear her talk to greatly of a family who abused Harry. 

"Not as much as Malfoy will" Ron snickered. Draco chuckled. "Shut up Ron" Harry said playfully. "He's not wrong" Draco smirked. Harry blushed and turned his attention down to his food. Hermione smiled at the two of them. "How were classes yesterday?" Draco asked Ron. He was trying to make civil conversation. "Quite boring really, just like everyday" Ron smiled. 

Hermione began talking to Ron about how class is not 'boring' it's just not for the weak minded. Draco chuckled and ate his food. Harry ate as well. Harry ate quite a bit considering he knew he wouldn't be well  
fed this weekend. 

"So are you two coming to classes today" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. "No, not today considering I'm leaving tonight I asked headmaster if we could skip" Harry continued to eat. "Aw you need to skip with Malfoy so you two can spend time together" Hermione made a pouty face at the two of them and giggled. Harry rolled his eyes jokingly. "As much as I love you 'Mione you can be a royal pain in the arse" Harry chuckled. 

"Well then what's on the agenda for you two today?" Ron asked them. "You know just shagging all day" Draco smirked. Ron, Hermione, and Harry just about choked on their food. "I'm joking morons" Draco chuckled.

Harry hit his arm. Hermione swooned over their flirting. Even if it was odd it was still flirting. She loved seeing Harry happy. As did Ron. Although he didn't swoon. "Take notes for me in class today Hermione?" Harry looked at her. 

"Of course" Hermione smiled. Ron finished up his food and some of Hermione's just as breakfast was finishing. They all got up from the table. Hermione and Ron hugged Harry. "Have fun this weekend, we'll miss you" Ron said. Hermione nodded in agreement. "I will" Harry smiled. Hermione and Ron both said bye to Draco and left. "Time to read?" Draco looked down at Harry. Harry nodded and walked out of the hall. Draco trailed behind him. 

Draco was overwhelmingly sad. He didn't want anything to happen to Harry. Draco knew Harry was strong but not that strong. 

They arrived at their dorm and walked in. "I'll get the book" Draco smiled and began walking away. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What?" Draco looked down at him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and laid his head on his chest. Draco held Harry tightly and sighed. "I know" Draco mumbled. Harry sighed as well. "I'm scared" 

"Of what?" Draco didn't let go of him. "I don't want to start...to start doing it again. I don't want them to hurt me again" Harry pressed his head a little harder into Draco's chest because of the headache that was brewing in his head. Draco kissed his forehead. "You're strong Harry I know it. Whenever you want to start again just think of all that you have. Friends, your owl, Snape, and me." Draco smiled. "We're all here for you" He said softly. 

"Hedwig" Harry looked up at him. Draco cocked his head. "hm?" 

"My owls name is Hedwig" Harry smiled. Draco smiled as well. "Hedwig" 

"Thank you, knowing that I have you to come back to will really keep me going" Harry smiled. "I'm worried too" Draco said softly. "Really why?" Harry stared at him. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you" Draco rubbed Harry's back. "I'll just hex them" Harry chuckled. "Stay safe please" Draco smiled. 

"I promise" Harry pulled away. "Now let's go read." He went into Draco's room and grabbed the book. "By the lake?" Draco watched him come out of his room. "Yes" Harry smiled and walked out of the dorm. Harry had a habit of just walking out, he knew Draco would follow. 

They silently walked through Hogwarts hallways and out to the lake. Harry lead Draco over to a tree. The leaves were orange and falling off. Draco sat down and leaned against it. Harry looked around then sat down and leaned against Draco. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry while opening the book. "I'll miss you" Draco said softly. 

Harry looked up at him smiling. "I'll miss you too" Harry kissed his nose. Draco chuckled. Harry turned his attention back down to the book. Draco began reading aloud. They sat and read. Almost finished the book from the amount of time they spent out there. Draco would stop reading every now and then to call for some food from a house elf. "I have to leave in about an hour" Harry spoke up interrupting Draco. 

Draco's heart slightly shattered. "Oh yes I forgot." He said softly. "Come help me pack" Harry smiled. "Of course" Draco smiled as well and helped Harry up. 

Harry and Draco walked back to the dorm in sad silence. They both knew it wasn't going to be a good weekend. Draco was beyond worried about Harry. Harry was beyond scared of being without Draco, and being with his family. 

They arrived and walked into Harry's room. "Ok open up my wardrobe and I'll tell you what to grab" Harry pointed over to his wardrobe. "Alright" Draco opened it up. "Give me three shirts" Draco pulled down three shirts that he liked the most and threw them onto Harry's bed. "Three pairs of pants" Draco picked his favorites and threw them. "Three pairs of boxers" Draco smirked and began sifting through Harry's under garments. 

"I would absolutely love to see these on you" Draco smirked and threw them onto the bed as well. "Maybe you will, maybe you won't." Harry chuckled. "A sweater" Draco threw that. 

"That should be all" Harry smiled and finished putting the items in his trunk. Draco closed his wardrobe and walked over to Harry. Harry got into his bed and pulled the covers up over himself. Draco smiled and got in as well. Harry moved close to him, completely wrapping himself around Draco. Draco smiled it was almost as if Harry was trying to merge them. "I'll really miss you" Harry mumbled. 

"It's only for two days, I promise I'll be here when you get back." Draco smiled. Harry sighed. "You know what? Hold on" Draco got up and trekked over to his room. Harry sat up and cocked his head trying to see into Draco's room. Draco came back with a sweatshirt. It was a plain grey sweatshirt. Although the sweatshirt didn't lack character, it had Draco's scent. Harry could smell it right from when Draco stepped into his room.

"And what's this?" Harry looked at him. "It's one of my sweatshirts, so when you start missing me, well you know put it on, hold it, perform a ritual I don't know" Draco chuckled. Harry laughed as well and took it. Draco laid back down. "and um..whenever you start to feel..bad again just remember I'm here for you always ok? Just smell the sweatshirt and know that I'm here" Draco said softly. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes and he hugged Draco. "I'm really really going to miss you" Harry whispered into Draco's neck.

"Me too" Draco whispered back and played with Harry's hair. Harry sighed and didn't let go. Harry was trying to memorize how this felt, how Draco holding him and keeping him safe felt. He wanted to be able to remember it when he was away. Harry wanted to be able to remember this so when he felt like doing his awful habit again he may stop himself. Draco kissed Harry's forehead. 

He slightly squeezed Harry a bit tighter. 

They just laid there with no speaking. No anything, just holding one another. 

Draco smelled Harry, he wanted to remember as well. Harry smiled and Draco felt it. There was a knock at the door. Harry felt a lump form in his throat. Draco felt his heart fall to his stomach. Harry sighed. "If I act like I didn't hear it then I won't have to go" He said softly. 

Draco tilted Harry's face upwards. "You're strong Harry, you're a strong amazing person. You can do this I know you can I believe in you" Draco leaned down and kissed Harry. Harry kissed back. Harry felt Draco's soft lips against his own. It made his heart warm. They pulled away and sighed. Harry got up and grabbed his trunk. Draco went to the portrait and opened it. To his surprise it was Snape. 

"Sev?" Draco stared at him. "I told Headmaster I would see Potter off" Snape said in his usual monotone. "Why?" Draco proceeded to stare. "So you two can have your time to say bye without the Headmaster watching" Snape's lips upturned into a small smile. Harry came out of his room and smiled. "Snape" He walked up to him dragging his trunk along. "Yes yes hello." Snape smiled again. 

"Please remember to be safe around these people" Snape returned to his normal face. "I will" Harry smiled. "You will be using apparition to get there I've heard?" Snape looked at him. Harry nodded. "Well then boys have your little moment so we can get this show on the road" Snape looked at the both of them. Draco smirked as he saw an opportunity to scar his godfather and get to kiss Harry once more. 

"Please be safe" Draco turned to Harry. Harry turned to him. "You know I will" Harry said softly. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. In all honesty he forgot Snape was even there. Whenever him and Harry were together it felt as if no one else was in this world. Draco kissed Harry softly. Harry smiled and kissed back. Snape was surprisingly unfazed. 

"Bye Harry" Draco whispered against his lips. "Bye Dray" Harry said back. They pulled back. "Ready?" Snape looked at Harry. "Yes sir" Harry nodded. "Check my bedroom" Harry smiled at Draco and apparated out of the room. He was actually gone. Draco sighed and a nervous knot formed in the pit of his stomach. He must've looked sick because Snape noticed. "He'll be fine, whether or not I want to admit it. That Potter boy is very strong" Snape said to Draco.

Draco nodded. "I know" He smiled. "So you're not going to tell me how all this happened?" Snape looked at Draco smiling. When no one else was around Snape was actually a very sweet person. "You really want to know Sevy?" Draco smirked. "Never-mind pervert" Snape chuckled. 

"If you want the clean version I can tell it" Draco smiled. Snape nodded. "Sounds good" Snape came all the way inside and the portrait closed behind him. Draco lead him to the couch and sat down. 

Draco told Snape the clean version of how whatever him and Harry had, had come to be. Snape listened intently. "Speaking of, your father is back in Azkaban" Snape interrupted once Draco had gotten to the letter his father wrote him. Draco's face lit up. "Really?" He asked Snape. Snape nodded. "Proceed with your story" Draco continued. 

"And that's about where we are now" Draco concluded. "Well I am very proud of you for figuring out who you are and what you want, if I must say I am not surprised it was Potter" Snape said. "Really why?" Draco looked at him. "There was always something there I just never wanted to believe it was Potter" Snape chuckled. "Well it is, it always has been" Draco smiled softly.

Snape smiled as well admiring the way Draco was so openly speaking with him. "I will leave you here to go look in his bedroom, I will see you on Monday" Snape got up and glided towards the doorway. He dramatically swooshed his robes and left. Draco chuckled. "drama queen" He rolled his eyes and walked into Harry's bedroom. 

Draco was hit with the smell of him. It hurt to not be able to know how Harry was doing there. To not know how they were treating him. Draco sighed and walked over to his bed where Harry's sweatshirt was neatly folded. A piece of parchment lay carelessly on top of it. Draco picked it up and unfolded it. 

Dray,  
For when you begin missing me. Hold it, smell it, perform a ritual I don't know. I bet you laughed at that. I miss you already. I have barely any time to write this, so I want you to know I'm fine. Please don't worry too much. I'm strong remember?  
Yours Truly,  
Harry 

Draco did indeed laugh at that. He also felt his heart twist. Draco picked up the sweatshirt and put it on. It was a bit small, but not too small. Draco inhaled the strong scent Harry had left behind. 

He got into Harry's bed and laid down under his covers. Draco felt as if his sun had just been taken from him. It felt dark inside of him. It felt like a light had just gone out. Harry could be being beaten and Draco could do nothing about it. Draco shook his head, Harry was strong. Draco made sure he knew that. He heard something rustle within the sweatshirt's pocket. Draco's eyebrows furrowed and he reached into the pocket. He pulled out a smaller piece of parchment. 

Draco smiled and read it. It read...

Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, 

"And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind" Draco said to himself and smiled more. It was half of a quote from the book they were reading. Draco grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down the other half to slip to Harry once he returned. 

He curled up into a ball and drifted off into sleep. He would rather be asleep then awake and having to think about all of the awful things that Harry could be experiencing in this very moment.

When Harry opened his eyes he was standing in front of a place that haunted every single corner of his brain. He shook his head and took a deep breath. Draco, he thought. Harry remembered Draco and made his way up to knock on the door. It took him 64 steps to reach the door mat. His aunt opened it before he could knock. "Enter" She said coldly. Harry took a small deep breath and made his way inside. He looked around and memories came flooding back. Awful sad ones.

"Harry" His little cousin nodded towards him. Harry looked around, his nasty uncle was no where to be seen. "Sit down" His aunt motioned towards the old dusty couch. Harry took a seat and placed his hands in his lap. "I needed you back here to explain some things." His aunt said and sat down on the other end of the couch. Harry tensed up and watched her. "I refuse to continue getting anonymous letters from people at your school telling me you're gay." Harry's heart fell to his stomach. Who in bloody hell would've told them. 

"Your mother would've been so disappointed if she found out she gave birth to a little gay boy." She cleared her throat and looked at Harry. Harry's throat burned he was about to cry. "If we continue receiving these disgusting letters I will take you out of that school for freaks. " She made eye contact with him. Cold bitter eye contact. "Y- yes ma'am" Harry looked down and bit the inside of his cheek. He was so angry. He was so angry he had to be here.

"Vernon the freak is home" She yelled. Harry felt a feeling of panic sink in. Harry tried to keep his mind in a headspace of Draco. He tried to remember what Draco had said, how he was so strong. Harry didn't feel very strong at all. His uncle came into the room. "Why hello there fag." His uncle spat at him. Harry flinched and shook slightly. "What scared of your uncle?" Vernon made his way over to Harry.

"Continue seeing some boy and I will have your head on my wall, you pathetic loser" His uncle grabbed him by the hair and lifted him off of the couch. Harry whimpered and let a few tears fall. "Now go do the dishes" His uncle said and threw him onto the kitchen floor. Harry clutched his side. Bruises, more bruises. "On with it then" Vernon kicked him. Harry feebly got up and grabbed onto the counter for support. 

His uncle chuckled. "Come on Dudley let's go watch tv" Vernon said. "Alright" Dudley replied and walked over to the tv. 

Harry began washing dishes. His side hurt, he was sure his uncle had most definitely broken something in Harry's body. Oh how Harry longed for Draco to be at his side helping him. 

Harry finished washing all of the dishes somehow. "May I be excused to my room" Harry said shakily. "Fine, you will be making breakfast tomorrow." His uncle dismissed him. Harry took his trunk and walked into the room under the stairs. He shut and latched the door. Harry flopped down onto the cot that was his bed. He cried. Harry sobbed, he felt weak. His side hurt more than he could even handle. Harry was trying to remember a numbing spell but nothing was coming to mind. Harry gasped for air and reached for his trunk. He opened it and sifted around for Draco's sweatshirt.

He found it and held it so close to him. Harry sobbed into the sweatshirt. He inhaled its scent and calmed down slightly. His breath evened out eventually. He was still crying, just not as heavily. Harry smelled Draco. Harry smelled safety and peace. He let out a shaky breath and laid down holding the sweatshirt. Harry tried to fall asleep, that would indeed numb the pain. 

He held the sweatshirt and tried to pretend Draco was with him, holding him. It eventually worked because Harry did fall asleep. The worst reason to be asleep was to numb pain. Harry had done it too many times. 

Harry awoke the next morning to banging on his door. "Wake up and make me breakfast!" An angry voice yelled. "Y- yes sir" Harry fumbled for his glasses. He took one last inhale of the sweatshirt and put it back in his chest. Harry sighed and made his way out into the kitchen. "Took you long enough I'm starved!" His uncle tripped him on what he would call an 'accident' Harry got back up and limped over to the counter. His shin was now throbbing. 

Today would most definitely be awful. 

Draco awoke late the next morning. He looked down to where he would usually see Harry sleeping like a baby. Except this morning his arms were empty. Draco sighed and hoped Harry was safe. He got up out of Harry's bed and dragged himself into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and dragged himself back into Harry's room. Draco curled back up under Harry's duvet. 

Draco laid there looking up at the ceiling. No matter how hard he hoped Harry was safe, he knew he wasn't. Draco could feel Harry's unhappiness. It hurt him so bad. 

Draco heard the portrait open. His heart skipped a beat. Maybe Harry had come back early. Maybe it was an intruder. Draco grabbed for his wand and aimed it at the door. He heard the door to his room open. Draco furrowed his eyebrows. Someone was looking for him. Draco slowly got up and approached Harry's door.

It opened before he could make it. It was Hermione and Ron. "Figured we'd find you here" Ron chuckled. "You wankers scared me. Don't do that" Draco walked back over to Harry's bed and sat down.

"We figured you were probably bored, we are going to sneak out to Hogsmeade maybe get a drink at The Three Broomsticks" Hermione said. "Oh well thank you that's very kind." Draco smiled softly. He wanted to go but he didn't want to have fun while Harry was being tortured. "Maybe another time." Draco said softly. 

"Just because Harry isn't here doesn't mean you can't have some fun, we won't bite we promise" Ron smiled. Draco bit the inside of his cheek. Draco would go for a quick drink and be back in an hour. "Fine yes I'll go with you" Draco said. 

Hermione smiled. "Alright well then come on." She said. "It's cold you may want a larger sweatshirt, or coat or something" Ron said. Draco shook his head. "No I'm fine in this" He got his shoes and put them on. "Well on with it then" Draco smiled and walked out of the portrait. 

"How do you two plan on getting out of here?" Draco asked. "Harry showed us a few ways." Hermione smirked. They walked through hidden passageways and found themselves right in Hogsmeade. "See didn't take that long"Ron said. 

"It took pretty damn long" Draco replied. "Let's get a drink or two and head back" Draco said. Ron looked at him. "Why are you in such a rush mate? Harry won't be back until Sunday" He said.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "In case he comes back early" Draco mumbled. "What's was that?" Hermione said opening the door to The Three Broomsticks. "In case he comes back early." Draco said. "If he does he'll be fine for an hour or two alone" Ron said.

Draco sighed, he didn't know how Harry would come back. He didn't know if Harry would be fine alone for an hour. 

"Now come on let loose have some fun" Ron said. "Yeah alright" Draco said. They drank and chatted for a few hours. They finished up and made their long way back to Hogwarts. "That was actually quite fun you blokes aren't as bad as I thought." Draco smiled and stopped in front of his portrait. "Well we'll see you tomorrow or Monday, thanks for coming you're not as bad as we thought either." Ron smiled as well. Hermione nodded. They walked away and Draco entered his dorm. 

He made his way back into Harry's room. Draco laid back down and stared at the ceiling just thinking. 

A bruise on his right rib cage. A bruise on his shin. A raw cheek from being slapped one too many times. A blade sitting next to him on his old cot. Harry knew it was wrong he knew he promised Draco he wouldn't. He couldn't take it. He had to. So he did. He did and it felt exhilarating. He cried and cried. 

It was getting dark outside. Harry was going to go back to his real home. He needed to see Draco. He needed to feel Draco's warmth radiating off of him. He needed to feel the love pumping through his veins instead of the loneliness and despair. 

# Chapter 10 

Harry closed his trunk after he made sure he had everything. He wouldn't stay another minute in that hell hole of a house. Harry limped and winced as he moved around the room searching for anything he may have forgot. Once he had finished his last sweep of the room, he took in a shaky breath and apparated out of the room. Harry always hated apparition. He hated the feeling of being squeezed through a small tube. It haunted his dreams. 

When he opened his eyes he was standing in the middle of his common room on the white carpet in front of the soft red couch. He took in the familiar setting and managed a smile. The fireplace, the faint tan color that was spread on all the stone walls of the room.

Harry felt relief flood him. Harry bent over and held his side, he knelt down to sit on the soft carpet. "Draco" Harry called out softly. He knew Draco probably wouldn't be able to hear him, but it hurt to do much of anything. Harry couldn't take all of this pain. He hadn't felt it for so long. Harry began crying. 

Draco snapped up once he heard someone in the common room. He grabbed his wand and made his way to the door. 

"Dray" Harry said once more a tiny bit louder, hoping he would hear. Draco did hear him, his wand clattered to Harry's stone floor. He ran out into the common room to see Harry sitting on the floor clutching his side. Draco was relieved Harry was home, but also worried. 

Draco ran over to him and sat down, taking Harry into his arms. "Harry, oh Harry what happened?" Draco held him. "I'm sorry" Harry mumbled through his tears. "I'm sorry I really tried I'm sorry" Harry sobbed into Draco's shirt. Harry continued to ramble on about how sorry he was. Draco sadly knew exactly what Harry was apologizing for. "It's okay, sh sh it's okay" Draco stroked Harry's hair. 

Harry cried and held onto Draco. "Harry, love, calm down it's ok" Draco said. Harry's cries gradually subdued. "Dray..I'm sorry" Harry mumbled. "No, don't apologize to me. Now what did they do to you?" Draco said shakily. 

Harry slowly sat up, Draco helped him. Harry removed his shirt slowly. Draco let his tears fall when he saw the big bruise on Harry's right side. "Oh harry." Draco whispered and traced the bruise's outline with his finger softly. Draco's eyes fell to Harry's right wrist. A new one. Draco's heart tightened. "You're never going back there again I promise." Draco said. 

"Any other bruises or marks or anything?" Draco looked down at him. Harry rolled up his pant leg. A bruise on his shin. Draco sighed and softly caressed Harry's arm. 

Draco kissed Harry's forehead. "I'm gonna go and get Sev ok?" Draco whispered. Harry nodded. Draco got up and grabbed his shoes. He put them on. "I'll be back in a few minutes" Draco opened the portrait. "Be safe" Harry said as Draco left. "You know I will." Draco said before the portrait shut behind him.

Harry squealed out of pure excitement sort of like a little girl, no matter to how bad it hurt. Draco had called him love. That simple word made Harry's heart rate shoot up and into the sky. 

Draco came back only a few minutes later with Snape. "Harry glad to see you safe" Snape smiled. "Me too sir" Harry said. "No more sir, call me Sev." Snape said back. Harry nodded. 

"Will do sir- Sev, sorry" Harry shook his head. Draco was smiling. "Now what has happened this time?" Snape looked down at Harry, examining the boy. "My rib cage and my shin" Harry said. Harry's shirt was still on the floor. Snape studied the bruise on Harry's rib cage. He mumbled healing incantations while reviewing it. Snape looked down to Harry's shin. Draco got down and softly rolled up Harry's pant leg. 

Snape mumbled more healing incantations. "Don't go anywhere tomorrow, please just stay in and rest" Snape looked at Harry. Harry nodded. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere" Snape looked down to Draco. "I'll be sure of it, thank you Sev" Draco smiled. 

Snape nodded and walked out of the room swooshing his robes dramatically. Harry chuckled. "Does he do that every time?" Harry looked at Draco. Draco nodded and smiled. "I'm glad your back I really missed you" Draco held Harry's hand. "Me too." Harry smiled. 

Harry looked over to his open door. "Were you sleeping in my room?" Harry chuckled and turned his head back to Draco. "Maybe" Draco smirked. 

Harry smiled and laid down on the floor he put his head in Draco's lap. Draco played with Harry's hair and kissed his forehead. "You will never be going back there." Draco said softly. Harry nodded and looked up at Draco. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry softly. Harry smiled and kissed back. "You are the reason I'm still here" Harry said getting up. "Where are you going?" Draco watched him. 

"I wanna go lay down I'm tired." Harry grumbled and stomped off into Draco's room. Draco followed him. Draco removed Harry's shoes for him and helped him into bed. "I'm fine Dray." Harry said smiling. "I know, I still worry" Draco got into bed as well. 

Harry snuggled up to Draco and smelled him. Draco smiled and held Harry. "This is all I ever want" Draco said softly. "You are all I ever want" 

Harry kissed Draco's chin. "So that whole enemies with benefits went to shit didn't it?" Harry smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "It seems as if it did" Draco smiled. 

"You know the only reason I actually suggested it was so I could attempt to get closer to you, it wasn't to just shag or anything" Draco said softly. "That's the only reason I agreed to it" Harry said back. 

"It's quite crazy how everything played out." Draco yawned and caressed Harry's arm softly. "I would've never imagined to be laying here with you, no matter how bad I wanted it I could never imagine it actually happening" Draco chuckled. 

"For all those years I convinced myself I hated you, but it's like from the day I turned down your handshake I knew there was something so intriguing about you" Harry said. Harry shook his head chuckling. "I couldn't shake the thought of you for the rest of that night, well for the rest of the year" 

"It's nice to see you so openly talking to me about this." Draco smiled. "I wanted to tell you how I felt for so long, it's wild that you know now." Draco looked down at Harry. Draco sighed. 

"Why did you do it again?" Draco asked softly. Harry bit the inside of his cheek and stared at Draco. "He's right, I'm worthless Draco. I'm nothing Draco. Don't act like you're going to care about me once this year is over" Harry said angrily. He was angry for no reason, everything was just happening so fast. All of Harry's insecurities were just surfacing at once. It was quite overwhelming.

"What are you on about? You really think I can just give up on you that easily?" Draco looked down at him getting slightly angry. Harry took a deep breath. "Draco. I'm nothing, I won't be able to keep you in this weird happiness for long. I have problems, I have insecurities. I have sadness and anger running through me at all times of every day." Harry sniffled. 

"I know you do and I'll be there with you for all of it. You're not nothing Harry! You're everything." Draco exclaimed. "Don't you get it moron? No one loves me! No one needs me! I'm nothing do you hear me?" Harry was crying once more. 

"No one loves you Harry?!" Draco stared at him "No!" Harry exclaimed. "Give me one damn example of someone who loves me!" Harry said sadly.

"Jesus Harry" Draco rolled his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I do! Can't you see? I thought those glasses were supposed to help you see better! Merlin I went fucking crazy not knowing how you were doing!" Draco rubbed his temples. "I didn't know if you were alive, I didn't know if you were hurt, I didn't know what was going on. It drove me fucking insane! Your bloody friends took me out for a drink but I could not stop thinking about you!" Draco looked down at Harry who was just staring at him.

"You've taken over my damn mind! You're all I think about and it makes me sick to even think about anything bad happening to you! I don't know how the hell you managed to reel me in and just make me feel all these things I've never felt before, but you did. I cannot even begin to imagine my life without you anymore!" Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

"So yes Harry. Someone does love you. Someone does love you with their whole fucking heart." Draco ran his hand over his face. Harry took Draco's hand. Draco looked over at him. Harry was staring at him wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, it all just came bubbling up." Harry mumbled. 

"I lo-" Harry was cut off by the sound of the portrait opening rather aggressively. It sounded as if the portrait had actually been broken somehow. Like someone wasn't allowed access in, but came in anyway.

Draco and Harry both shot up. "God why is it never peaceful?" Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. He looked around for his wand. It was still in Harry's room. Draco got up and walked towards the door. Harry followed him. "Stay back" Draco whispered.

Harry didn't listen and followed close behind. Draco slowly opened the door. Draco's heart fell. "You." Draco said shakily. 

"Yes yes my boy, me" His father smirked devilishly. "Where's your little boy toy?" His father looked past Draco's shoulder. Draco took a deep breath. "You will be going no where near him." Draco said angrily. 

Harry was standing right behind Draco. He wasn't exactly sure of what was happening in front of him. Harry couldn't fully see over Draco's shoulder. 

"Really? I think I will" His father took a few steps closer to the door. "Go away now." Draco sternly said. Lucius just shook his head. 

"Leave us alone." Draco said again. "Give him to me." Lucius said and walked even closer, he was now face to face with Draco. Draco stared him dead in the eyes. "No go away!" He shouted. 

"Stupefy" Lucius said and pointed his wand at Draco. Draco was stunned, couldn't move, couldn't speak. He fell to the floor with a thud and passed out. The last thing he remembered seeing was his father stepping over his body. 

Harry was standing there staring down at Draco. Harry now most definitely knew what was going on. "You're a monster! That's your son!" Harry shouted at him. "No son of mine would ever be gay." Lucius responded. "Come along Harry. I want to take you somewhere" Lucius grabbed Harry's arm. Harry tried to jerk his arm free. Lucius just tightened his grip. 

Harry winced. "I don't want to hurt you boy" Lucius hissed. "Just want to finish what the dark lord started" He pulled his wand back out and pointed it at Harry.

"Stupefy" Lucius smiled as he did it. Harry fell unconscious as well. "Quite disgusting Draco let this Gryffindor anywhere near these colors, thought I raised him better" Lucius said with disgust. He left with Harry. 

When Draco came to he was lying on the floor. It was still dark outside. Draco sat up slowly and rubbed his head. All of a sudden every memory of what had happened earlier came flooding back. As if the dam in his mind holding all of it back, broke. Draco stood up on a rush of adrenaline and searched around frantically for Harry. "Harry!" Draco shouted as he ran through all of the rooms. 

Draco was so angry and sad. He didn't know what to do. He was crying and hadn't even realized it. "Sev...sev he'll know what to do" Draco sniffled and slid his shoes on before making his way out into the hallway. He stumbled through the hallways and knocked on the door to Snape's classroom. Draco knew he slept in some hidden room in there. 

Draco knocked again, growing impatient. He heard someone walking up the door. It opened to reveal Snape in his nightwear. 

"Draco? Draco what's wrong?" Snape studied the boy who stood in front of him with red puffy eyes. "He took him" Draco mumbled and walked into the classroom. "Who took who?" Snape followed him. "Father took Harry." Draco sniffled and sat down at a desk. Draco put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. 

"What? Oh we must alert the headmaster and any other professor that may be of use." Snape went into his room and put his robes on rather quickly. If the situation wasn't so serious Draco would've been impressed. "We will get him back Draco." Snape said and rubbed his godson's back. Draco wiped his eyes and tried to catch his breath. "We must" Draco said softly. 

"Come on." Snape was now on a mission, nothing was going to get in his way. Draco followed him. They stopped at Professor McGonagall's, Lupin's, and Mad eye Moody's doors. Draco also made Snape alert Hermione and Ron. Once they had assembled all of them, they all met back up in Dumbledore's office. Snape stood up in front of all of them.

"What is going on?" McGonagall said. "Harry has been taken." Snape said in his normal monotone. Gasps erupted from the people in the room. "By who?" Dumbledore looked at Snape.

"Lucius Malfoy" Snape said and brushed a piece of dark black hair off of his face. "I have reason to believe he has come to try and kill Harry. To finish what the Dark Lord started." Snape looked down at Draco. "Lucius was always a heavy follower of Voldemort. I wouldn't doubt for a second that he would want to finish his master's dirty little deed." 

Draco was shaking slightly, his heart hurt. His heart genuinely hurt. Draco didn't know a heart could actually heart. He let Harry fall into this immediate danger. "Where would he have taken him?" Professor Lupin asked. "I don't know" Snape looked down at him. 

"But we must find him, it cannot be taken lightly that this boy may die. After all he is the chosen one" Snape said. "Malfoy Manor" Draco mumbled. "Malfoy Manor" He spoke up. 

"What is this child doing here?" Mad eye looked at him. "Draco is coming with us, no exceptions. He was the one who discovered Harry was missing. He knows Malfoy Manor better than any of us do." Snape said. The three other professors nodded in agreement. 

"Malfoy Manor, my father would've taken him to the dungeons in Malfoy Manor" Draco told Snape and Snape repeated it to everyone. The professors, Ron and Hermione, and Draco all had gotten their wands. They were ready to leave. They were ready to go get back what was so rudely taken.

"You really care about him don't you?" Ron looked at Draco. Draco sighed and nodded. Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you told us about this" Hermione said. "Honestly, I'm sort of glad you two blokes are here" Draco chuckled. "We are too" Ron smiled. 

"Well then let's go." Dumbledore said. "I will be using apparition, the rest of you will be flying." He announced. Draco rolled his eyes. "Great" He mumbled as the brooms were being handed out. Draco mounted his broom and tried to steady his heart beat. He couldn't fly correctly if he was going to be distracted.

Once he had calmed down they all took off. Soaring through the sky, passing so many different settings. A forest, a lake, a booming city, cabins, neighborhoods. Draco could barely focus. It was difficult staying steady on his broom. He didn't want to face his father. He didn't want to know what his father had done to Harry. 

Draco started thinking about what his life would be like without Harry. The only ray of light that shone is Draco's dark life. It drove him crazy that his father interrupted such a beautiful moment between the two of them . If something bad did happen to Harry, Draco would never know if he loved him back. 

Draco couldn't feel much else than worry in that moment.

When Harry came to, he was lying on a cold hard floor. It took him awhile to adjust to the dark scenery. Harry's memories of what had happened earlier came rushing back. Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek nervously.

"Oh you're awake" Someone said from the darkness. It wasn't fully dark there was a torch or two illuminating certain parts of the room. "Who's there?" Harry said backing up slightly. The person came forwards. Narcissa Malfoy. "Honey it's ok, don't be afraid of me" She said softly and sat next to Harry on the ground. Harry didn't know if he could trust her. He made sure to stay on high alert.

"I'm sorry we're meeting under these circumstances. I've heard quite a bit about you from my son" She smiled and nudged Harry slightly. "Draco?" Harry looked at her. "Yes, Draco writes to me quite frequently. His letters recently have been all about you" She straightened out her long skirt. 

"I want you to know, I couldn't be happier. Draco found a good boy. Someone good for him. I know you two will take great care of each other." She was rather giddy and happy for being locked up in a dungeon. "If you don't mind my asking why are you here?" Harry looked at her and rubbed his head in a spot where it was incessantly throbbing. 

"Lucius thought it would be great to torture Draco with you and me." She sighed. "I'm sorry that you're here. It's all my fault Ms.Malfoy" Harry looked down. "Hun it's not your fault at all. And please none of that proper speak. Call me Narcissa." She took Harry's cold hand in hers. Harry smiled and felt a little warmer knowing Draco's mother accepted them. She was a complete sweetheart as well. "Darling you're freezing. This is just awful. I cannot imagine how you must feel right now. If it's any consolation I know he'll come for you" She smiled and rubbed Harry's hand.

"I know he will" Harry smiled. "So, seems we'll be here for a while. Tell me all about you and him" She smiled trying to lighten the mood. "Is he a proper gentleman?" She looked at Harry. "Yes he truly is" Harry nodded and chuckled. They continued to talk about anything that involved Draco and Harry. She was so interested in how her son was doing and how he was treating Harry. It put a little light on the dark situation.  
————-  
They arrived a little ways from Malfoy Manor so they weren't seen. Dumbledore was already there. They got off of their brooms and stood there waiting for instruction. "Draco" Dumbledore said.

Draco's head shot up and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes?" He looked at him.

"You have to come in with Snape, Lupin, and I. You know your home better than any of us. The rest shall stay on look out, and be back up in case we need it" Dumbledore motioned for Draco to come join them at the front. Draco took a deep breath and walked up. 

"Let's go." Snape said. They walked up to the front door of the Manor. Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohomora" He whispered. A series of locks began clicking open. It took five locks to open before the tall dark door was fully unlocked. Dumbledore stepped in first. He looked around, studying the manor. 

Snape, Lupin, and Draco followed him in. His old home was huge, it had so many doors and pathways. Harry could be anywhere. Yet Draco knew his father would throw him in the dungeon. Draco's father was cruel and malicious, but rather dumb. "This way." Draco said and lead them towards a sort of main room that everything was set around.

That room was like the sun of Draco's manor. All the other rooms just circled around it. Snape and Dumbledore were looking around. "I've been expecting you, just not the others you were so kind to bring with you" Lucius said as he made his way into the room. All four of them turned around to face him. "Where is he you lowlife?!" Draco shouted. "Calm down son, no harm has been done. Yet" Lucius smirked sinisterly. 

"Give the boy back now. You can't take on all four of us Lucius" Lupin said. "Yes I can. If any of you try to harm me. Harry will die." Lucius chuckled and ran his finger along a small table that sat in a corner of the large room.

"Let me see him." Draco said angrily. "I need to know you didn't hurt him as you claim you haven't" Draco gritted his teeth. "Okay go right ahead Draco. He's right through there, the dungeons" Lucius' smirk never once left his face.

Draco took a deep breath. "Thank you" Draco began walking past him. Once he was beyond Lucius he stopped and turned around. "Stupefy" Draco yelled and pointed his wand at his father's back. Lucius swiftly stepped aside. 

The spell missed and hit Professor Dumbledore instead. Draco watched Dumbledore fall unconscious. He smiled a little before turning his attention back to his father. "My own son. I simply cannot believe this" Lucius turned to look at him.

"Did you hear that?" Harry looked at Narcissa. She nodded. They got up and walked to the entrance of the locked dungeon. "He came" Narcissa smiled. "Of course he did" Harry smiled as well.

Snape had managed to sneak back to the dungeons. "Alohomora" He said softly to the locks. They clicked open. Lucius was too busy scolding his son. 

"Come up" Snape whispered into the dungeon. Narcissa and Harry both made their way up. 

"Good to see you Sevy" Narcissa smiled and made her way up the stairs and out of the dungeon. Harry followed behind her. "Great to see you Sev" Harry smiled. Snape was rather confused why Narcissa was there. He shrugged it off they had much more to focus on. 

"Draco" Harry smiled. Draco hadn't heard him. He continued arguing with his father. "You took him for what?!" Draco yelled.

"He needs to die son" Lucius said calmly. Draco clenched his fist. "Go to hell" Draco spat at him. "I'll see you there Draco" Lucius smirked and looked behind Draco. "Oh look who's decided to join us" 

Draco turned around and his eyes widened. "Mum?" He looked at her. "Hi darling" She smiled.

Draco ran over to her and Harry. Draco was distracted and thrown off by the sight of both of them. He pulled both of them in for a tight warm embrace. "I missed you mum" He mumbled. She smiled. "Harry you're alive" He smiled and kissed Harry. Draco didn't care who was watching, he needed to kiss Harry. He needed to make sure Harry was really there. Narcissa watched in awe. She couldn't be more relieved Draco had found someone good for him. Unlike herself, Draco had found stability and safety. 

"You will not be doing that in my home" Lucius hissed. They pulled away and all looked at him. 

"Mobilicorpus" Lucius flicked his wand at Draco and threw him into a wall across the room. Draco groaned and grabbed his chest. Lupin grabbed for his wand and pulled it out. "Harry" Lucius smirked. "Don't touch him." Lupin said getting closer to Lucius. 

"I won't have to" He smiled in one of the absolute most creepiest ways Harry had ever seen.

Snape and Lupin were now throwing spells at Lucius who was deflecting all of them. Hermione, Ron, McGonagall, and Madeye came inside and were now attempting to help. There were flashes of different colored lights being thrown around the room. Dumbledore was still out cold. 

Harry could barely focus. He looked over to Draco who was on the floor.. "Dray." Harry's eyes filled with tears. Draco smiled and watched Harry's eyes.

"It may not be the best time or place." Harry yelled over all of the commotion going on in the room. Draco was staring at Harry who he just noticed now had a shirt on. Lucius must have been so kind to put it back on. Anger bubbled up inside Draco, Lucius touched Harry. Lucius had to carry Harry, put his shirt back on. Draco sniffled slightly and turned his attention back to Harry. "But you must know I lo-" Harry was cut off. 

"Sectumsempra" Lucius shouted and pointed his wand directly at Harry. Harry's head shot to the direction of Lucius who was smiling cheerily. "No!" Draco shouted and watched Harry fall to the ground with a thud. Harry began bleeding. Pools of red spilling out of the man he loved, and it was all his fault. Draco was going to be sick.

"Petrificus Totalus" Snape yelled and Lucius was paralyzed. Lucius was distracted when Snape casted that spell by Harry bleeding out. Lucius was frozen with a smile on his face, he was convinced he had finished his master's deed.

Draco ran over to Harry's body. Harry was writhing in pain, everything hurt. Harry could feel his warm blood soaking his clothes. "Dray" Harry gulped. 

"Harry you're going to be alright I promise." Draco held his hand. "Can one of you do something?!" Draco looked around, he was crying. Snape rushed over and began trying to help. 

"Come on stay with me Harry." Draco kissed him softly. Harry slightly kissed back. Everyone else in the room just stared. Lupin was traumatized from seeing Harry like this. Madeye was extremely confused why they were kissing. McGonagall thought, she owed Snape 10 galleons. But overall they were all extremely devastated at this turn of events.

Hermione and Ron had ran over as well. Narcissa was holding her son who was holding Harry. Harry soon couldn't take the pain, he passed out. Draco cried. Hermione cried and Ron held her. Ron was watching his best mate bleed to death. He could barley look, Ron buried his face in Hermione's shoulder. 

"We need to get him to the hospital wing immediately." Snape looked around frantically. 

"My bag, I have floo powder" Hermione said sniffling and reached through her bag. She pulled it out. Lupin grabbed it and threw it into the fireplace. Draco was sobbing, a complete mess. He was holding Harry's hand so tightly. 

"Draco, honey let go." Narcissa said soothingly. "No, No! I cant lose him" Draco cried out and stared down at Harry, who was still bleeding. It had thankfully slowed a little from Snape intervening. 

"Love they need to take him, let go" Narcissa held him on the floor. "I can't, I cant.." Draco sniffled and watched Snape carry Harry away and into the green fire. Draco buried his face in his mother's shoulder. Narcissa's legs had Harry's blood on them. Hermione and Ron both did as well. Harry's blood soaked Draco's hand and clothing. "It's ok" She whispered and rubbed his back. 

Draco got up and grabbed his wand. "I'm going to do it" He wiped his eyes and nose. "Are you sure?" Narcissa looked at him. Draco nodded. "I hate you." Draco said down to his father.

"Avada Kedavra" Draco pointed his wand at his father. A green light shone from the end. His father, died. Died when the light made contact with him. Draco felt internally satisfied. That man had taken so much from Draco, his mum, and now Harry. Draco couldn't be happier that he was the one who got to end his father's malicious, sad, and lonely life. McGonagall, Madeye, and Lupin had already left on their brooms. Snape had taken Dumbledore along with him into the fire. Draco, Narcissa, Hermione, and Ron were the only ones left at the manor.

"I have to go, I have to go see if he's ok" Draco sniffled. "You cannot fly like this Draco" Ron said. "I'll fly, he can come on the back" Narcissa stood up and cleared her throat. 

Hermione and Ron helped Draco outside. Ron patted Draco's back. "He'll be alright mate" Hermione said and Draco got on the back of the broom his mother was riding. 

Hermione and Ron mounted theres. Narcissa nodded to them and they took off into the sky. Draco was crying once again. He couldn't lose Harry, that simply wouldn't do. Harry was his everything, his world. Draco loved Harry, Draco truly loved Harry.

He couldn't lose his true love. Draco couldn't even bare the thought of how much pain Harry must be in. It made him sick. 

They arrived at Hogwarts and rushed inside. It was day time now, early morning. The students who were going about their day stared at them oddly. It was quite a weird scene to behold. Draco was covered in blood, Hermione and Ron also had a bit of blood on them. Narcissa also. Two Gryffindor's, a snake and his mum. Draco wouldn't have believed this happened if it wasn't happening to him. 

Draco didn't care, he shoved through all of the grossed out students until he made it to the hospital wing. Snape was standing outside. "How is he?" Draco sniffled and stared at Snape. 

"Stable, but weak. You may go see him. " Snape patted Draco's shoulder. "He'll be fine" Snape said as Draco passed him on his way into the room. Draco smiled slightly and nodded. He slowly entered, scared of what he would see. Draco saw Harry laying down in one of the beds. Draco took in a shaky breath and slowly made his way over to Harry's seemingly lifeless body. 

Draco finally arrived to Harry's bedside. Harry looked pale, and sickly. Draco felt his stomach churn. He took Harry's hand in his own and pressed it against his forehead. "I love you, stay with me" Draco mumbled.

It had taken him exactly 64 steps to reach Harry's bed that held Harry's limp body.

# Chapter 11

Draco had sat at Harry's bedside for an hour. He hadn't even realized how much time had passed on. Draco just sat there, holding Harry's hand, telling him to stay here, telling him he loved him, and kissing his forehead. Draco was a complete mess. His eyes were puffy and red. He was more pale than usual, which was saying something considering he was already so light. 

Draco had his head laid down on Harry's bed, he was holding Harry's hand against his chest. 

"..Draco" Hermione opened the door and walked in with Ron. His head slowly lifted from Harry's bed to turn and look at the two of them. "You need to eat something. Go get some lunch" Ron said.

"No, I will not leave him." Draco said shakily. "We will stay with him, we promise no harm will come." Hermione reached out and placed her hand on Draco's shoulder. He sighed and looked back over to Harry. Harry's vitals had gotten much better, which was a good sign. 

Draco took a deep breath and let go of Harry's hand. "If anything happens to him the two of you are dead" Draco stared at them and stood up. "You have our word" Ron said and patted Draco's back. 

Draco sniffled and took another look down to Harry. "You really like him don't you?" Hermione said softly as she watched Draco's gaze fall back down to Harry. 

"Like him? Merlin I have the biggest knot in my stomach, I've been crying for the last two hours, and I can barely focus on anything. He's the only bloody thing running through my mind." Draco clenched his fist as he slowly got more and more worked up over what his father had done.

Ron and Hermione had completely different looks on their faces. Hermione was smiling and swooning over this new found love between Harry and Draco. Ron was shocked that Draco could care for anyone but himself. Nonetheless they were both thrilled for their best friend. 

Draco rubbed his temples. "I'm glad he chose you" Hermione smiled. "Me too mate" Ron said and took a seat by Harry's bed. 

Draco smiled a little. "I'm glad he chose me too" Draco stared down at Harry. "If he wakes up come get me. I'm going to eat quick I promise" 

"We will, now go eat" Ron said and shooed him away. Draco slowly left and forced himself not to turn his head back around to look at Harry. Draco walked through the halls dragging his fingers along the stone. 

"Malfoy" 

Draco turned around to see Ginny Weasley staring at him. Draco narrowed his eyes. "What?" He asked coldly.

"Did you hurt Harry? I swear to god if you touched him even once you will be a dead man. Coming in here covered in blood, and now Harry's in the hospital wing. What did you do?!" Ginny walked towards him and poked his chest.

"I've done nothing of the sort. I haven't laid a finger on him, well a harmful finger at least" Draco smirked and raised his eyebrow. "Why do you care Weaslette?" He stared down at her. 

"Harry poo is my soulmate." She smiled and looked off in a daze. "Well 'Harry poo', dumped you. Please stop being such an odd stalker. Goodbye Weaslette" Draco scoffed and turned around. The looks he was receiving on his way to the hall, were disgusting. People were looking at him as if he had murdered someone. Well, not just any someone, Harry. In all honesty he did murder someone but not everyones beloved Harry Potter.

Draco would admit it did look a bit suspicious that he came in with blood soaked into his clothes. He also had quite a reputation for hating Harry. 

Draco sighed and walked into the hall. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall all watched him enter. They hadn't expected him to join the rest of the students this afternoon, considering the events from earlier. 

He sat down after getting his food and slowly ate. The food looked completely unappetizing, Draco could barely manage to swallow it. 

"What's got you all down in the dumps?" Pansy said taking a seat next to him. Draco chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying to remain calm. "Harry." Draco replied. "Thats it? Harry?" She looked at him. 

"Yes that's it, Harry" Draco said as Dumbledore began speaking. 

"As most of you have seen or heard, Harry Potter has been wounded deeply. I am telling you all this just to let you know, there is no threat. Do not be afraid of another attack. The person who did this to Harry had been taken care of accordingly" Dumbledore cleared his throat. The students were all staring up at the front of the hall attentively. 

Draco was the only one who was not. He was picking at his food.

"We have someone who needs to be thanked for saving our chosen one, for saving all of us" Dumbledore said and smiled warmly. Draco felt his heart stop, he hoped he wouldn't be the one Dumbledore chose to give some long boring speech.

"Draco Malfoy" Dumbledore said. Draco's head shot up and he stared at Dumbledore. The whole hall turned their heads to look at Draco. Looks of confusion and admiration circling him. Draco felt his cheeks heat up. "Draco Malfoy was brave enough to save us all from the threat. To save us all from who hurt Mr. Potter" Dumbledore smiled. 

"Draco would you like to come up here and say a few words?" Dumbledore looked down at Draco. Dumbledore winked at Draco, letting him know this was his chance to fix his errors. Draco looked around and gulped. He took a deep breath. Harry would want him to, Harry would encourage him to. Draco nodded and got up. He made his way to the front of the hall looking forwards and standing tall. Once he had arrived at the front Dumbledore moved away and gestured for Draco to step in his place at the podium.

Draco cleared his throat and got up in front of everyone. "I have an image, an image I put up of myself. An image that I'm evil, cold, and heartless. Most of you wouldn't believe me if I told you I was none of those things, but it's true. I'm not any of the things I've made myself out to be. I cannot blame any of you for hating me, I've made it very hard for anyone to like me." Draco took a deep breath.

"When I was made head boy, I first saw Harry in our dormitory and told him to stay out of my way" The whole hall gasped at the fact Draco had called him Harry. The people who lived off of drama were eating up every second of this speech. The proud Gryffindors and Slytherin were utterly disgusted. The fan girls/guys who had made up their own fantasies were thrilled. The closeted students were very excited that this hopefully meant Hogwarts would become a safer place with less judgment. The other students who really didn't care about anything continued to eat. 

"I know, odd right? Saying his first name" Draco chuckled at their reactions. "Slowly I let my guard down, Harry had become a very important person in my life. Therefore when I saw him being taken I did what I had to. I gathered professors and took them to where I knew he was being held. While we were all there, the evil man had hurt Harry in such a deep way. Blood was everywhere..." Draco gulped. He didn't enjoy reliving that moment.

He realized he may be over sharing but by this point he didn't really care. 

"That's why most of you saw blood in my clothes, it wasn't me. I didn't hurt Harry. I wouldn't hurt him. I did hurt the man who had taken him. If I hadn't he would've become a threat to us all...I know it won't be easy to just believe I've changed. I do hope someday, somehow you all will forgive me for my past ways." Draco smiled slightly and looked out at everyone staring back at him.

"Thank you." Draco stepped down from the podium. There was a slight moment of silence before the hall broke out in applause. Draco smiled sincerely and thought for a second, maybe things would get better. 

Once the applause calmed he made his way out of the hall and back to the hospital wing. Draco walked in and saw Hermione as well as Ron, just watching Harry. Draco smiled and let out a breath of relief. 

"Looks like you two will be living to see another day." Draco smiled and walked over to them. "We told you nothing would happen" Ron said and got up from the chair. "How is he?" Draco looked down at Harry.

"Better, he seems to be getting stronger by the minute." Hermione smiled. 

Harry began to stir. Draco stared at him and sat down, taking Harry's soft small hand in his. "Harry?" Draco mumbled into Harry's ear. Harry's eyes cracked open. Draco was overjoyed when he saw his love's eyes open up. "Thank Merlin" Draco hugged him softly, making sure to not hurt him. 

Hermione and Ron smiled. "We'll be on our way" Ron knew when to leave, and now was that time. He took Hermione and left. 

Draco pulled away and stared down at Harry, he ran his hand along Harry's cheek. "Thank you...but who are you?" Harry stared up at Draco. Draco's face fell, as did his heart and his hopes. 

"I'm just kidding Dray" Harry chuckled. Draco grabbed his heart. "Jesus Harry don't do that." Draco took a deep breath. "You were really worried weren't you?" Harry looked at Draco. 

"Of course I was, you twit. I thought I had lost you." Draco held Harry's hand. Harry rubbed the back of Draco's hand with his thumb. "You can't get rid of me that easily" Harry smiled. Draco chuckled and sniffled. "Making jokes at a time like this?" Draco watched Harry's eyes look around the room.

Harry nodded. "Come here" Harry scooted over and patted the spot next to him. Draco took his shoes off and got into the bed. Harry snuggled into Draco's arms. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry's hand entangled in Draco's silky hair. Draco stroked Harry's back soothingly.

"I love you too" Harry said into Draco's chest. Draco kissed Harry's forehead. "Look you finally got to say it without interruption" Draco chuckled. "I'm sorry my father tried to kill you." Draco twirled a piece of Harry's hair. "It's not your fault darling" Harry traced the outline of Draco's jawline with his finger. 

"Harry James Potter" Draco looked down at him. "Full name? Okay what's on your mind?" Harry looked up at Draco.

"I want to properly court you, I want to hold your hand in the hallways, I want to be able to call you love in public, I want to show you that you are worthy of love. I want to show I'm not scared or embarrassed to be with you. After I almost lost you I realized there's not time for all of this hiding. I love you and I'm okay with everyone knowing if you are" Draco said all in one breath. 

Harry blushed, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Darling, I would love that" Harry smiled and kissed Draco. Draco held Harry's face so tenderly. They kissed like old lovers on a patio watching the sunset go down. It was a sweet and warm kiss, it felt so familiar. It warmed both of their hearts.

"But you're aware that we'll probably get more threats right?" Draco ran his hand through Harry's soft raven hair. Harry nodded. "Draco when your by my side none of that matters. It's like I can do or be anything I want and I'm not scared to." Harry smiled and turned his attention up to the ceiling. As if he was caught in a daydream.

"And who cares what anyone thinks?" Harry said softly. 

"We are together and I'm sick of hiding it." Draco turned Harry's face towards his own. Draco ran his index finger along Harry's porcelain skin. Harry wrapped his slender hand around Draco's firm arm in which was wrapped around Harry. 

"When do I get discarded from this god awful place. Believe it or not I miss the green" Harry smiled and rubbed his tired droopy eyes. "I knew you eventually would appreciate that amazing marvelous exquisite color" Draco smiled and caressed Harry's cheek softly. 

The door opened.

Draco's head snapped towards the general direction of the doorway. Draco got out of the bed and stomped over to the person. Harry turned around to see who it was. "What the hell are you doing here? You're lucky I don't rip your face off!" Draco scowled. "I know you should I deserve it..I came here to apologize." Blaise said sincerely. At least he sounded sincere. 

"Apologize? You? Blaise Zabini Apologize?" Draco scoffed and crossed his arms. "I feel terribly awful about what I did, it was low and underhanded. I don't even like Harry in that way. I just was so angry you had found someone...I let it overtake me." Blaise kept switching eye contact between Draco and Harry. 

"You're lyin-" Harry cut Draco off. "Draco let him speak. Come here both of you" Harry gestured for them to come closer. Draco had this look on his face. A look of 'what the hell are you doing?' 

Harry nodded, re-assuring Draco it was okay. "Harry I'm so sorry, what I did was evil and cruel. I'm not like that I promise. I would never do anything to hurt anyone intentionally. I was just so jealous of you" Blaise and Draco were stood right next to each other. "that's a load of bullshit" Draco mumbled.

"What? How?" Blaise turned his attention to Draco. "You outed me to the whole damn school!" Draco slightly raised his voice. "What are you talking about? You sound mad, I didn't out you to anyone!" Blaise raised his voice as well. 

Harry just sat back and watched, curious to see how it may play out.

"You're lying!" Draco voice raised a little more. "I'm not. You know who outed you?!" Blaise said back. "Who? Huh Zabini? Who?" Draco re crossed his arms. 

"The little red head Weasel girl. She saw us making out. How the hell did you think it was me?!" Blaise said to him. Harry and Draco's faces matched. Both of them were more shocked than they ever had been. 

Harry pushed the image of Blaise and Draco making out, very far out of his head. 

"Why would she do that?" Harry asked. "I don't know why you're asking me. You dated her Harry you should know" Blaise turned his attention down to Harry. "I didn't really date her..but no I have no idea." Harry fiddled with his fingers. 

"Well, that's beside the point. I'm not jealous anymore or angry or anything. I really just wanted to apologize to the both of you." Blaise brought his tone back down. "We accept your apology." Harry smiled. 

Draco stared down at Harry, very confused. Draco sat down next to Harry and took his hand. Harry smiled. "Good because Harry I have a favor to ask" Blaise smiled and sat in a chair next to Harry's bed. 

"A favor? Are you crazy? You poisoned him pyscho." Draco got defensive once more. He put on a very tough exterior when he got defensive. 

"Dray it's alright. What's your favor Blaise?" Harry used Blaise's first name because he trusted him. Harry can read people, Blaise had his guard down. Blaise was being genuine and sensitive. It kind of shocked Harry.

"Okay, well you're a Gryffindor" Blaise said. Draco laid down, his upper half on Harry's legs. He crossed his hands and twiddled his thumbs. "Well yes" Harry chuckled. "Do you know Neville?" Blaise asked sheepishly. Blaise seemed to grow smaller when he mentioned Neville's name. 

"Neville's one of my best mates." Harry smiled. Harry could already tell where this conversation was going. Blaise seemed like a good person. Anger overtakes people, it makes them do things they don't want to do. Harry knew Blaise would treat Neville right.

"Is he..well you know.." Blaise was very timid, scared of Harry's answer. "Yes very much he is" Harry held Draco's hand. Harry was excited for Blaise, maybe Blaise would find something like Harry and Draco did. 

"Oh good" Blaise let out a sigh of relief. "Could you maybe..oh I don't know put in a good word for me? Maybe? Please?" Blaise smiled a little and adjusted his seating position. "Yes, Neville talked about you quite a bit. He always talks about how amazing you are at potions. He always says he wants to be your 'friend'." Harry chuckled at Blaises reactions throughout his sentence. 

Blaise looked red as a tomato. "So you're into him?" Draco sat back up and looked at Blaise. "It's like how you were always into Harry. You know it's just always been there." Blaise smiled wider. Harry smiled as well. "I'm very happy for you" Draco smiled too. 

Three smiling gay guys in the hospital wing. Quite an odd scene for a passer-bier. 

"Thank you both for forgiving me. I feel terrible about how I acted. Neville seems to be it for me. He's an amazing guy seriously." Blaise was rambling on about Neville. Draco and Harry were both just sitting and listening. 

"Well I'm gonna go. I'll let you two get back to being all cute" Blaise smiled and got up. Draco smiled as well. "Thank you for being so mature." Draco smiled. 

Blaise bowed his head as a farewell. "I'll see you two around" He exited the hospital. 

"Wow that was insane" Harry said after making sure Blaise was really gone. "I know right. I was not expecting that" Draco crawled back into bed, snuggling up next to Harry. 

Harry scooted into Draco's arms. The strong scent of Draco once again filled Harry's nose. "We must ask ginny what the hell her problem is." Harry stated into Draco's firm chest. 

"Yes love we must. But for now I'm just happy you're alive and well" Draco kissed Harry's temple softly after pushing away a piece of hair that rested upon it. Harry smiled and any remaining pain in his body seemed to dissipate when Draco held him. Draco rested his head atop Harry's. Harry rested his head on Draco's chest and yawned. 

Snuggling. Everything about it felt so right. Harry and Draco, Draco and Harry. Their bodies were made for each other. A match truly made in heaven. 

"Can I be discharged yet. I feel fine I wanna go lay in your room" Harry whined. Draco chuckled and caressed Harry's hair. "Love, that is not a question for me. I can get Snape if you want?" Draco looked down at Harry. 

Harry nodded. "Hurry back." Harry kissed Draco's cheek. Draco got up and put his shoes back on. "I'll be back" He smiled and walked out of the room. Harry laid there in the deafening silence. The silence that let his mind wander. Harry's eyes explored down to his covered wrist. 

He took in a deep breath of cool soothing air and rolled up his sleeve. Harry saw the newest one sitting on his wrist so daintily. It hurt his soul, it hurt Harry's soul to know he was weak. No matter how hard Harry had hoped it would've stopped by now it didn't. It hadn't stopped and he didn't know when it would. Once Draco came into his life for real, Harry hoped he could help stop it. Draco did help stop it for a while there, but Harry let his mind become consumed again. 

Harry hated everything about the way his wrists looked. 

Scars. 

Scars to remind him of how weak he is. 

Harry rolled his sleeve back down and huffed. He turned on his side and slowly closed his eyes, trying to silence the rude voices in his head.

Draco returned with Snape. "Eager to get out of here are we?" Snape looked down to Harry and pulled out his wand to begin a proper inspection. Harry laid there impatiently waiting for Snape to finish. "I'm in no more pain, everything is steady. I would really like to get out of here" Harry looked around, this part of Hogwarts brought back bad memories.

It brought back memories of death and sickness. Death from the battle. The battle that Harry unintentionally caused. 

Draco stood next to Snape, curiously watching Snape's wand. "Harry you're good to go." Snape said and tucked his wand away. "Thank you sir." Harry stood up a bit too fast. The room became filled with fuzzy dots of random colors. Harry felt Draco's arm reach out to hold him steady. "Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Yes, just stood up too fast is all." Harry smiled and looked around for his shoes. "Where are my shoes" Harry kneeled down to look under the bed. Draco walked to the opposite side of the bed and picked them up. "Right here" Draco set them down in front of Harry. Harry smiled and slid them on.

"Bed rest. I do not expect to see you at meals tomorrow. Or classes." Snape ordered rather demandingly. "Yes sir" Harry said. "Good, Draco keep an eye on him. We both know he likes trouble. After all he does like you" Snape chuckled and Draco hit his shoulder softly. Harry chuckled as well. Snape left before they did, for the soul purpose of dramatically swishing his robe around as he left. 

Draco and Harry both rolled their eyes sarcastically at Snape's dramatic exit. "Ready?" Draco looked down at Harry. "Ready." Harry smiled and they proceeded to walk out of the large room. They walked through the halls. They received a lot of looks, kind looks. People awing and swooning over the two of them. Harry found it odd that people were paying attention to them. They never had before. 

Other looks weren't as kind. People looked like they were about to be sick to their stomachs. Mostly Gryffindor and Slytherin were giving those rude looks. Draco knew why they were receiving looks, it had completely slipped his mind to tell Harry of the speech in the Great Hall. 

They made it back to the dorm finally after what felt like ages of walking. Harry flopped down onto the soft couch and rubbed his head. "You alright?" Draco toed his shoes off. Harry nodded and held his stomach. Draco furrowed his eyebrows and took Harry's shoes off for him. "What's wrong?" Draco sat on the couch laying Harry's head down in his lap. 

"I'm hungry" Harry grumbled and turned on his side. The empty feeling in his stomach had finally hit him. "We can eat dinner in the hall with your friends?" Draco questioned. "Snape said no" Harry looked up at Draco. "Who cares?" Draco chuckled and leaned back into the couch.

Harry smiled and nodded. "By the way I should probably tell you something." Draco looked down at Harry and moved a piece of hair off of his forehead revealing Harry's unique scar. "Alright what?" 

"So, while you were still out. I went to go eat lunch because your best friends insisted I do. They promised to watch you." Draco said. Harry was staring at him intently. "While I was eating Dumbledore said someone needed to be thanked for saving the school from an threat. He called me up and I basically told everyone were friends. See that's all" Draco smiled and looked down at Harry. 

Harry looked up at him with his head quirked. "That's all? So why is everyone being odd?" Harry asked. "I may have seemed a tad bit in love with you..." Draco smirked.

"I wish I could've heard your magical speech" Harry chuckled and got up. Draco got up and hugged Harry from behind. "It truly was magical, I think even I saw Crabbe and Goyle drooling over it" Draco chuckled and kissed Harry's cheek. 

Harry smiled and put his shoes back on. "Let's go eat i'm starved" Harry went into the bathroom to fix his hair. Draco put his shoes on, then followed Harry into the bathroom. "I really missed you." Draco stood next to Harry and leaned against the counter. "I missed you too" Harry turned to face Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Harry twirled a piece of Draco's hair. "Did you get hotter? It looks like you did" Harry inspected Draco's face. 

Draco felt a slight blush creep up on his face. "Nope always been this attractive." Draco smiled proudly and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. His waist wasn't as unhealthily tiny anymore. Harry had meat on his bones, he felt like he was nourished correctly. It made Draco smile. 

Draco placed a soft small kiss on Harry's lips. They pulled away a tiny bit, leaving a few centimeters of space between their faces. Harry and Draco gazed into each other's eyes for a splits second before they began hungrily kissing each other. They had both missed each other's touch so very badly. 

Draco lifted Harry onto the bathroom counter. Harry moaned slightly and continued to make out with Draco. Draco held Harry's body against his own, Harry's legs were wrapped tightly around Draco's torso. Draco pulled away from Harry's lips and kissed down his neck. Draco held Harry's back and waist tightly. 

Harry bit his lip and tilted his head. "God I missed this" Harry said breathily. 

Draco pulled away all of a sudden. "What?" Harry looked at him. "That's just a little preview" Draco smirked and released Harry. "More after dinner." Draco licked his bottom lip slowly and wiped his mouth. 

"I despise you Draco Malfoy" Harry hopped off of the counter and glided his hand along Draco's pants, along Draco's zipper. Draco bit his lip and scoffed. "this should be fun" he mumbled and followed Harry out into the common room. "Let's go eat" Harry smirked and walked out of the door. "My dinner won't be the only thing getting ate tonight" Draco said into Harry's ear and walked out in front of him. 

Harry shivered and followed Draco. 

"Oh is that Weaslette?" Draco nudged Harry softly. Harry nodded. "Wanna go ask her?" Harry looked up at Draco. "Yes, most definitely yes" Draco smiled and walked up to her with Harry.

"Weaslette" Draco said coldly. Draco being mean made Harry want to laugh. Harry knew Draco wasn't mean, Harry knew Draco was a big softie. 

"Gross. What do you two faggots need?" Ginny crossed her arms and stared at them. Harry clenched his fists, as did Draco. "Watch your mouth 'little sis'" Ron happened to be passing by with Hermione. 

Harry and Draco turned around to see Ron standing there with Hermione. "Hey you two" Hermione smiled. Draco and Harry waved at the same time and turned their attention back to the rude red head standing in front of them. 

"I'm going to get right to the point. Why did you out me?" 

# Chapter 12

"I didn't..I uh didn't out you" Ginny stuttered and her eyes began to flick through each one of the people standing in front of her. They went from Harry to Draco to Hermione to Ron. "You're stuttering, you're lying" Ron said as he wrapped his arm around Hermione. 

"Fine. I did." Ginny messed around with a lock of her long red hair. "Why?" Harry spoke up and stepped a tiny bit closer to her. Draco grabbed Harry's wrist softly, not to agitate the scabbed over marks on his wrist. Harry stepped back. "I read your journal Harry." Ginny looked down at the floor and twiddled her thumbs. 

Harry's cheeks heated up and he knew he would never hear the end of it from Draco. "His journal?" Draco asked holding back laughter. "Yes his journal, Draco this and Draco that." Ginny fixed her posture and crossed her arms. Hermione and Ron were trying to keep their composure, but failed desperately and began laughing. "Well why'd you do it?" Draco chuckled as well but knew he would be able to tease Harry about it later on. 

"I was jealous. He was my boyfriend at the time, it wasn't an amazing feeling to read about you in his private journal." Ginny chewed nervously on her lip. She felt a little bad for being so rude, Harry looked happy. 

"That was no reason to invade my personal life and out me." Draco snapped at her. Ginny sighed. "It was wrong of me to do that and I know that, it was also wrong of me to call you two the f word. I'm sorry." Ginny sounded sincere enough. "I still don't like all of this but I guess I will try to get used to it." She continued. 

"Thank you." Harry said smiling. In all honesty he wanted her approval whether or not he would admit it. Harry hurt Ginny, he knew he did. He wanted to know she was okay with everything. Before Harry and Ginny had started dating, Ginny was one of his closest friends. Harry wanted that back and maybe he would get it back someday. 

"You're very welcome." She smiled. "Let's go eat I'm starved and this conversation seems to be over" Ron groaned, Hermione pulled him away and continued to walk towards the great hall. Ginny was already long gone, she slipped away once she seemed to end the conversation by saying you're welcome. 

Just Draco and Harry remained standing in the hallway. "Journal huh?" Draco looked down at Harry smirking. 

"Oh shut up" Harry hit Draco's chest and rolled his eyes playfully. "I must see this journal sometime." Draco smiled and proceeded to walk down the hall. Harry followed him. "Never." 

"Seems as if you just could not shut up about me." Draco teased on. Harry just remained silent and smiling. Draco began laughing hysterically as they entered the hall. Once they were in multiple heads turned to face them. Harry Potter back from the hospital with Draco Malfoy. Quite a scene.

Harry ignored the stares while Draco fed into them. Draco would hold Harry's hand or rub Harry's hip every time a new stare appeared. Draco was doing it to taunt them of course, but being touched by Draco in public was something Harry really appreciated. 

They finally made it to their table and took their seats. "Jesus you two it's like you're celebrities or something" Ron said with a mouthful of food. Harry chuckled and placed a napkin on his lap. "No, no not really" Harry said. 

Draco smiled as well and held Harry's hand under the table. They wanted to tell people, just not yet. Not while Harry wasn't perfectly healthy. "Oh Neville!" Harry turned and looked down the table gesturing to the other brown haired boy to come sit next to him. Neville pointed at himself and mouthed me? "Yes you're the only Neville I know" Harry smiled. Neville got up and moved down the table. "Are you seriously doing this?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear. 

"Yes I am and you can't stop me." Harry turned to face Draco and smiled. 

"What's up Harry?" Neville looked at him. "Just a few questions" Harry smiled. Ron and Hermione were obviously lost, but didn't really care. They began talking with Draco about how school has been complete rubbish. 

"Okay?" Neville said nervously. "You know Blaise Zabini right?" Harry placed his head on the palm of his hand to hold it up. Neville's cheeks heated up and he smiled slightly. "Yeah I know him" Neville said obviously trying to sound stern. "Well, I've heard he's got a crush on you" Harry smirked. 

"What? Really? Who'd you hear that from?" Neville got a sudden wave of excitement. "I..I mean oh cool. How do you know?" Neville adjusted his tone, but the sparkle of excitement was still glistening in his eye. "Just trust me on this one, try talking to him. He's a good guy you won't regret it." Harry nudged Neville a little and smiled. 

"I will talk with him sometime, thanks Harry" Neville smiled. "But, anyways what's going on with this whole situation?" Neville pointed between Harry and Draco. "Oh..ha...well. you cannot tell anyone if I tell you" Harry said sternly inching closer to Neville. Harry trusted Neville, there wasn't much to be worried about with him. 

"I promise" Neville said solemnly and took a forkful of food into his mouth. "We've been well together ish for about three and a half months." Harry smiled, it felt nice to get that off of his chest. It felt nice to not hide Draco. "Oh talking about us are we?" Draco turned to  
join their conversation. 

"What happened to waiting until the perfect moment love?" Draco said smiling and turned his attention to Neville. "I won't tell, nothing to worry about." Neville reassured Draco. Draco nodded and smiled. "So you're going to get with Blaise?" Draco smirked, trying to get a rise out of Neville. 

"Oh well..well...I'm..maybe" Neville shrugged and began getting nervous again. "I've dated him, you'd be lucky to have him. Not as lucky as you would be if you got this one though" Draco smiled and laid his head on Harry's shoulder. Neville smiled in awe. "I hope I can have what you two do." Neville said.

"Oh woah woah no" Draco and Harry said chuckling. Neville appeared confused. "No not like we're not in love or perfect or anything. You just definitely don't want all the threats and worry." Draco said. "Oh yeah right" Neville said, sounding a little less confused. "Neville you should come by sometime, we could hang out, Blaise could come too" Harry said smiling.

"Yeah yeah that sounds like fun" Neville smiled as well. "You two should come as well" Harry turned his attention to Ron and Hermione who were already listening in on the conversation. "We'd be delighted." Hermione said. 

"Well then you all can stop by say tomorrow night?" Harry looked at all of them. They all nodded. "Make sure to knock before entering, you wouldn't believe how many times these two blokes walked in on something they shouldn't have" Draco chuckled and looked at Ron and Hermione. Harry felt a slight blush creep up on his cheeks. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement with Draco. 

Harry had eaten most of his dinner, which was a good new thing he had began doing. Draco was proud of how far Harry had come. 

They finished up in the Great Hall, everyone said their farewells and went their separate ways. Draco and Harry made it back to their dorm and removed their shoes. 

"So it's after dinner, wheres the promised amazing time in which I received a much appreciated preview for?" Harry smirked innocently. Draco bit his lip and took off his tie. Harry slowly walked forward. Both of their eyes filled with a burning lust.

smut warning: (here it is you horny bitches) 

Draco dragged his fingers along the collar of Harry shirt and removed his tie as well. Slowly slipping it through his fingers. Draco removed Harry's robe slowly, taking as much time as he could. Harry whined slightly, Draco was taking too long. 

Harry swiftly removed Draco's robe and began unbuttoning his shirt. Draco picked Harry up and smashed his soft lips onto Harry's. Harry moaned slightly with satisfaction. Draco carried Harry into his bedroom, never once breaking the contact between their lips. Draco shut the door behind them.

Harry eagerly removed Draco's shirt completely. Draco pulled away from Harry and swiftly removed Harry's shirt, popping a few buttons off along the way. "Fuck you're so beautiful" Draco mumbled and sat down on the bed with Harry. Harry straddling Draco's lap. Harry reconnected their lips and ran his hands along Draco's exposed chest. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry securely. 

Draco placed his lips on spots of Harry's neck, until he got a reaction out of Harry. Harry inhaled sharply and let out a moan when Draco's lips hit the sweet spot on Harry's neck. 

"found it" Draco smirked and licked a small circle around the spot. Harry tilted his head to the side and shut his eyes slowly. Draco sucked a dark purple and red spot on his neck. Harry moaned, a loud moan. Draco ran the tip of his tongue up Harry's neck. Harry shivered and bit his lip in response. 

Draco rubbed small circles on Harry's hip bone. Harry slowly and smoothly bucked his hips along Draco's leg. Draco held Harry softly. "Baby calm down" Draco smirked and ran his hands down to grab Harry's ass. This caused Harry to let out a shocked yet satisfied gasp. Harry was growing needy and impatient. He continued to grind his hips along Draco's thigh. Draco let both of his hand fall down to hold Harry's hips, feeling the motion of Harry eagerly grinding. 

Draco bit his lip at the sight of Harry satisfying himself on his leg. "Eager are we?" Draco whispered breathily into Harry's ear. Harry shivered and moaned softly. "Please fuck me Draco" Harry whimpered, he was so sexually frustrated. Draco went crazy at the thought of it. 

"Are you sure love?" Draco licked his lips and stared at Harry. "Yes please fuck..please" Harry begged and stared at Draco with a needy look in his eyes. Draco smirked and reached over into his bedside table grabbing a small purple bottle and a little foil packet. Draco looked at his bedroom door, it was unlocked.

He grabbed his wand and mumbled "colloportus" and it locked. 

"You're sure about this?" Draco looked at Harry. Harry nodded and stared at the shirtless blonde. Draco smirked and reconnected their lips. Draco's dominant tongue explored Harry's mouth. Harry was now laying down, a pillow propping his head up. Draco hovering over him. Harry's pants had gotten much tighter, it was quite uncomfortable. Harry bit Draco's bottom lip then took Draco's arm and put it on the waist line of his pants.

Draco took the hint and unbuttoned, then unzipped Harry's pants slowly. Harry let out a soft moan when the material of his pants rubbed against him. Draco continued to kiss Harry's soft, swollen lips. Draco slowly palmed Harry from on top of his boxers. Harry moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "Please stop teasing" Harry whimpered. Draco slid his hand under the waist band of Harry's boxers. Harry let out a quiet subtle moan. Draco laid his head next to Harry's and placed soft kisses on his neck, then sucking up to his earlobe. 

Harry whimpered because Draco hadn't touched him yet. Draco took the hint and wrapped his hand around Harry's shaft. Harry arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut, grasping onto the silk sheets roughly. Draco slowly began pumping his hand, sucking on Harry's earlobe and neck while doing so. Harry moaned out, and grabbed onto Draco's shoulders. 

"you like that?" Draco mumbled into Harry's ear. Harry moaned in response. Draco began pumping faster, then just stopped all together. Harry whined and thrusted his hips, wanting more. "sh sh be patient" Draco grabbed the bottle he had carelessly tossed on the bed. 

Draco pulled Harry's pants and boxers off completely and took a moment to rake his eyes over Harry's body. "damn.." Draco mumbled and felt his own pants tighten. Draco took some of the jelly like substance and smothered his fingers in it. 

"this might hurt but it'll get better ok?" Draco stared up at Harry. Harry nodded. Draco kneeled between Harry's legs and slowly inserted his middle finger halfway. Harry inhaled sharply. "Are you ok?" Draco looked at him. Harry nodded. "More" He managed in a small tone. Draco slid his whole middle finger in. "Fuck..more" Harry almost yelled. Draco added a second finger. 

Draco didn't start pumping his fingers until Harry adjusted to this foreign item being put inside of him. Draco's fingers brushed against Harry's prostate causing him to moan louder then he ever had. "Baby, sh.." Draco pulled his fingers out. 

Harry was breathing heavily and yearning for more. Draco removed his pants and underwear. Draco tore open the foil packet and slid the condom down his dick. Draco looked at Harry. "Are you ready?" Draco kissed Harry's thigh softly. Harry nodded and Draco positioned himself. 

Harry grabbed onto Draco's shoulders for support. "If it hurts just squeeze my shoulders ok?" Draco said softly. "Just fuck me already" Harry licked his lips. Draco slowly slid himself in, just halfway. Harry gasped in pain and pleasure. Draco groaned, Harry felt so tight. "Are you ok?" Draco kissed Harry. "Y- yes more" Harry nodded and kissed Draco. Draco slowly slid all the way in, waiting until Harry relaxed.

Once he felt Harry relax he began slowly thrusting his hips. Harry's moans grew louder and louder the faster Draco went. Harry rolled his eyes back from pleasure. The pain only lasted a minute. Draco groaned. "Fuck you're so tight" He mumbled against Harry's lips. 

The echoing sounds of moaning and their skin softly slapping were the only sounds to be heard. Harry felt Draco brush against his prostate causing Harry to moan. "I found your spot" Draco smirked and continued to hit it. Harry felt a knot form in his stomach. 

Harry's nails dug into Draco's shoulders as he bottomed out.

"D- Draco..I'm.." Harry couldn't get out his words. Draco nodded in understanding of knowing Harry was close, he was too. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry passionately as they both climaxed together. 

Harry's moans slowly quieted and Draco's hips slowly calmed down. He pulled out and flopped down next to Harry. Draco rolled the condom off, tied it, and tossed it somewhere. 

(yes yes it's over you're all welcome)

Draco rolled over and kissed Harry's cheek. "Are you ok?" He asked softly. Harry was out of breath and sweaty. "mhm" Harry said throatily. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed the top of his head. "I love you" Draco said. Harry smiled. "I love you too" 

"Wanna go for a shower?" Draco caressed Harry's arm softly. Harry nodded. "You can go first" Draco said. Harry nodded again and got up. Harry inhaled sharply as he tried to walk. "Did you break my legs or what?" Harry chuckled looking back at Draco. Draco laughed and got up. He put his underwear on and picked Harry up. "You might be a little sore" Draco carried Harry into the bathroom and turned the shower on, making sure it was at a nice temperature.

Harry limped over to the shower and got in. "You know what I'm even sore" Harry smirked, teasing at Draco. "Your limp says otherwise" Draco chuckled looking at Harry through the glass shower door. "No limp, I'm fine" Harry pushed on as he washed himself and his hair.

"I wouldn't continue testing me, I could ruin you Harry Potter" Draco smirked. Harry bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to let his mind wander. "No, no way" Harry wanted him to. 

"I could easily make you beg. I could have you gasping for air, moaning uncontrollably, feeling the pleasure running through your body. You'd be putty in my hands." Draco licked his lips. Harry was now silent, he was distracted by the scenarios being created in his mind. Draco smirked and took off his boxers, stepping in the shower. 

"What are you doing psycho this is my shower you'll take up all the water." Harry complained. Harry's eyes fell across Draco's body. Scenarios still actively running through his brain. Draco roughly put his hands on Harry's hips and shoved him against the cold shower wall. Harry gasped slightly and laid his head back. 

"Already putty in my hands." Draco smirked and let go of Harry's dainty hips. "I can see the dirty scenarios you've created behind your eyes" Draco kissed Harry roughly, just to pull away. Harry whined when the warm sensation from Draco was taken away.

"The teasing sickens me" Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Darling, I love you." Draco smiled down at Harry and turned around to begin washing himself. Harry sat down on the shower floor wanting the water to hit his sore muscles. "Move out of the wayy" Harry hit Draco's shin softly. "Gimme a second I need to wash the shampoo out" Draco looked back and down to Harry. 

Harry smiled and stood up, he began rubbing Draco's head to wash the shampoo out. Draco leaned his head back and moaned with pleasure, the head massage was much needed. "Look I've made you moan in multiple ways today" Harry smirked and finished washing out the shampoo. "Yes love you're right" Draco turned around and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. The pulsating water hitting both of them. 

"I love you so much." Harry looked up at Draco and took Draco's head in his hands. "I love you too" Draco connected their lips softly. Harry smiled into this sweet kiss. A knock on the portrait startled them. 

"God why?" Harry looked up and rolled his eyes. "I'll go look." Draco said and got out of the shower. Harry sighed. Draco slid on the green robe that was in the bathroom closet. They had just gotten their bath robes a week prior, they hadn't even known they were going to get them. Draco put his wand in the pocket of the fluffy bathrobe. 

"Be safe" Harry yelled from the shower. Draco opened the portrait and saw Hermione and Ron standing there. He could always count on them to ruin a moment. "Taking a shower?" Ron said stepping inside. "Just got out of one." Draco said and stepped aside letting them in. 

"Where's Harry we wanted to check on him?" Hermione said and made her way to the couch. Ron day next to her and wrapped his arm around her. 

"He's uh..in the shower" Draco smirked as he said it. "But weren't you..?" Hermione looked at Draco but quickly shut up. Ron looked disgusted. "I'll go get him." Draco slinked away and into Harry's room to get him some comfortable clothes. Once he retrieved the clothes he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. 

"Who was it love?" Harry said from the shower. "Your two best friends" Draco replied placing Harry's clothes on the counter. Harry turned the shower off and opened the shower door. Draco handed him a towel. "Thank you" Harry dried his hair and his body. 

Draco watched him do so. "Like what you see?" Harry smirked and did a full spin. "Hell yes" Draco smirked as well. 

Harry put his clothes on and yawned. "Why are they here again?" Harry looked up at Draco. "They wanted to check on you" Draco shrugged and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry pecked Draco and opened the bathroom door. Draco got dressed and followed Harry out. "Hey you two" Harry sat down slowly, he was still quite sore. 

"Are you ok?" Hermione watched him sit down on the couch like an old man. "Yep yes I'm fine" Harry nodded and Draco sat on the fluffy white rug. 

"We just wanted to see how you were doing." Hermione said as her eyes made their way down Harry's marked up neck. She put the pieces together and got quite frankly grossed out. The sitting down slowly, showering together, the marks. "Seems you two had fun" Hermione smiled and looked between the two of them.

"You could say that" Draco smirked. Ron was just sitting there clueless. "What are you even talking about?" He turned his attention to Hermione. "They fucked." Hermione said. Ron looked completely mortified.

"Woah Hermione swearing so aggressively I never thought I'd see the day" Draco looked impressed. Harry on the other hand was red as a tomato. 

"For the first time too it seems. Congrats" Hermione giggled and held Ron's hand. Ron was still, completely mortified. Harry was also mortified. 

Draco was smirking like usual. "Well then, it's been lovely seeing the both of you. Harry I'm glad you're better" Hermione stood up and pulled Ron up as well. Ron waved farewell, still not completely back in reality. He was still quite mortified from the thought of it. 

"Bye boys" Hermione smiled and the finally left. 

"God that was embarrassing" Harry put his head in his hands. Draco smiled and moved to sit on the couch next to Harry. Harry leaned into Draco and yawned. 

"Tired?" Draco looked down at Harry and twirled a piece of his hair. "mhm" Harry grumbled and turned on his side. "okay love just rest, you've been through a lot." Draco played with Harry's hair soothingly. 

Harry nodded and drifted off to a place of serenity and safety. Draco smiled as Harry fell asleep. He removed Harry's glasses and put them on the coffee table. "I love you darling" Draco kissed Harry's temple and continued to play with his soft dark hair.

# Chapter 13 

Harry awoke maybe just an hour or two after he had drifted off to sleep. When he woke up his head was resting on a pillow instead of Draco. Harry rubbed his tired eyes and got up, looking around. He grabbed for his glasses and put them on. 

Harry got up and walked over to Draco's room. "Draco?" he said into the seemingly empty room. Harry cocked his head and turned to go into his own room. Harry looked around "Draco?" He said into his empty room.

Harry's heart rate sped up. He tried not to let himself become too worried. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door to the study. "Draco?" Harry said shakily.

No response. 

There was just one more room to check. The bathroom. Harry cautiously put his hand on the bronze doorknob. Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply while opening the door. He opened his eyes to find an empty bathroom. 

"Draco?" Harry was now becoming increasingly frantic. "Draco?!" Harry ran around the dorm looking for him. His vision became blurred from tears welling up in his eyes. They had just gotten each other back, now they were apart again.

Harry messily put on his shoes and speed walked to Snape's room. Snape must know where Draco is. 

Harry looked around the hallways half hoping he would see Draco walking back to their dorm. He wasn't. 

Harry stumbled into Snape's classroom, the door was already open. "Professor?" Harry said as he entered the room. 

What Harry saw calmed his nerves instantly. "Dray" Harry said softly and wiped his teary eyes. Draco turned around and saw Harry's puffy red eyes and droopy posture. "Oh Harry I didn't think you'd be awake yet" Draco walked over to him and kissed him softly. "I'm so sorry I scared you darling" Draco took Harry's hands in his, rubbing the backs of them with his thumbs. 

"You cannot just do that Dray I was so scared I thought I'd lost you again. At least leave a note or somethi-" Harry was cut off by Snape clearing his throat. Draco turned back around as did Harry. 

Harry was surprised to see Draco's mother standing in the room as well. "Harry, love hello" Narcissa smiled at him lovingly and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Hi Ms. Malfoy" Harry smiled as he hugged the nice woman. 

"What did I say about that formal garbage? Call me Narcissa" She pulled away from the hug and smiled. "We were actually just talking about you Harry" Snape cut in. 

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist soothingly. "What about?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Christmas break is very soon as you probably already know" Snape said.

A lump formed in Harry's throat. He hadn't even thought about it, returning back to his suffocating family. Harry got a tiny bit shaky, his anxiety kicking in. Draco noticed and began to rub small circles on Harry's hip. 

"We've made arrang-" Snape continued speaking before Draco excitedly cut him off. "You're staying with us for Christmas Harry" Draco turned to look at Harry. Draco was beaming. 

Harry felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Really?" Harry looked at Snape and Narcissa. "It would be an absolute honor to have you at the manor this Christmas." She smiled and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you sure it's no imposition I don't want to intrude" Harry's eyes flickered from Narcissa to Draco. "Of course it's no imposition. It would be lovely to spend Christmas with you sweetie" Narcissa smiled sweetly. 

"Oh my god. Thank you so much." Harry reacted out of impulse and hugged Narcissa and Draco. They both hugged back warmly. 

"Better start packing you two, you leave for break on Monday" Snape said. "It's been moved up this year, Dumbledore thinks it's best for some reason. He won't explain why, but I guess it works out for the students they get more time off" Snape chuckled slightly. Snape chuckling was a rare and enjoyable sight.

"Oh and boys I have a nice surprise for the two of you." Narcissa smiled mischievously. The two boys exchanged confused glances. "You won't get it until we arrive at the manor" Narcissa continued. 

"Well then I guess we should go get some good rest then right?" Draco looked down at Harry. Harry nodded. "I'll see the both of you tomorrow, sleep well" Narcissa waved and turned her attention back to Snape. Draco and harry exited the room and walked out into the hallway.

"Lumos" Draco said and the tip of his wand lit up, it was dark in the hallways because it was late. Draco held Harry's hand the whole way back. Portraits along the way shouting things like "we're trying to sleep you inconsiderate nobhead" and "turn the damn light off" 

"Do you really want me to come with you?" Harry became very serious all of sudden while Draco was removing his shoes. "What? Why would you think I don't?" Draco looked at him, very confused and walked past Harry into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

Harry followed him. "I never said you don't but I just want to know if you really want me to." Harry put his hand on the counter and looked up at Draco. Draco spit out his toothpaste before he began talking. "Of course I want you to love. Where is this coming from?" Draco turned to face Harry. 

Harry twiddled his thumbs and slightly lowered his head. "I don't know. I just...I don't know" Harry sighed. Draco placed his hand on Harry's cheek and lifted his face back up. "You just what?" Draco looked at him with concern.

"Everything just feels so right I'm just afraid somethings gonna happen..or you might fall out of love with me. I'm afraid you might come to your senses and realize how much better you can do." Harry stared into Draco's grey eyes. His eyes were filled with worry and sadness. 

"Harry Potter." A tiny smile appearing in the corner of Draco's mouth. Harry stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I am so absolutely deeply infatuated with you. You are the most gorgeous person I have ever laid my eyes on. I cant even imagine my life without you. I love your smile, your eyes, your smell, your laugh, and so much more darling. It doesn't get any better than you. I could never stop loving you. You are my dream come true, you are my comfort person. You are my safety. You are the stability I longed for, for so long. You are my home." Draco was a bit teary by the time he was done talking. He meant every single word he said. 

Harry was more than teary, there were tears actively rolling down his cheeks. Harry basically threw himself at Draco and began sobbing. Draco kissed the top of Harry's head and held him tightly. "I love you. I love you so much. I love you" Harry repeated into Draco's shoulder. Draco smiled and wiped Harry's teary eyes. 

"No ones ever loved me the way you described before." Harry sniffled and kissed Draco softly. "It's just how I feel in my heart about you love. My life would be incomplete without you" Draco kissed Harry's forehead. 

"I don't deserve you" Harry looked up at Draco. Draco scoffed. "If anyone's undeserving it's me" He said. Harry chuckled. "Right right uh huh" Harry buried his face back into the crook of Draco's neck. Draco stroked his hair softly. 

"Let's go pack alright?" Draco said softly into Harry's ear. Harry nodded and skipped away into his room. "I'm so excited Dray" Harry beamed and began packing his trunk. Draco followed Harry into his room. Draco flopped down onto Harry's bed and watched him pack. 

"We've got two weeks off love make sure you pack enough" Draco said and rubbed his tired eyes. "Go pack so we can cuddle up when we're both done" Harry encouraged Draco to stop being lazy in a kind way. Draco groaned and dragged himself into his room. He carelessly packed his things. 

Draco only packed things he felt he needed to bring, he knew his closet at home was packed full of clothing and shoes. His mother had a tendency of buying anything she liked. He put his trunk on the floor next to his wardrobe and wandered back into Harry's room. Harry was lugging his trunk to the common room. 

"Need some help?" Draco smiled and helped Harry place the trunk by the doorway. "Thank you" Harry kissed Draco's cheek and ran into Draco's bedroom. Harry must've changed while he was packing because he was now in his pajamas instead of the sweatshirt and joggers Draco had given him after his shower. 

Draco walked into his bedroom and pulled his pajamas out of his wardrobe. "Hurry up I'm cold" Harry complained and snuggled under the duvet. "I am love" Draco responded and changed. Harry's eyes fell on Draco's body. 

"you're so perfect" Harry said under his breath. Draco finished getting dressed and smiled. "no we're so perfect" Draco slid under the duvet next to Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. 

Harry turned around to face Draco. Harry ran his hand through Draco's hair. Draco traced Harry's jawline with his finger lightly. They both smiled at the same time. "I love you" Harry smiled and kissed Draco softly. Draco kissed back, his hand resting on Harry's cheek. "I love you too" Draco said against Harry's lips. 

Harry rested his head on Draco's chest and yawned. Draco ran his fingers up and down Harry's arm slowly. Harry drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Draco smiled and fell asleep not so long after Harry had.

Draco had taken up a habit of making sure Harry got to sleep before he did. Draco wanted to make sure Harry wouldn't be awake alone, so he always waited for Harry to fall asleep first. Once he was sure the love of his life was asleep, he could finally sleep.

They woke up the next morning bright and early. Draco woke up first, Harry refused to get up. Draco pressed his lips to Harry's exposed neck. "wake up darling" Harry shivered slightly and cracked his eyes open. "i don't wanna" Harry whined and snuggled Draco. 

Draco smiled a little. "We have to, we can go eat breakfast and then leave ok?" Draco pried Harry's arms off of him. Harry groaned. "It's so early" Harry put a pillow on his face. "Too bad love get up" Draco threw a pillow at him. 

Harry got up and stretched. "Fine" Harry tried his best to look angry, but he failed and just ended up looking constipated. "What even is that face?" Draco laughed while putting his clothes on. "It's anger bloke" Harry rolled his eyes and dragged himself into his own room to change.

Harry finished putting his clothes on and walked into the bathroom, almost bumping into Draco. They both walked into the bathroom and brushed their teeth. "I'm nervous" Harry admitted and looked up at Draco who was wiping his mouth. "About what?" Draco turned to him. "What if your mom decided she doesn't want me there" Harry tapped his foot nervously. 

"Stop worrying love, nothings going to go wrong ok?" Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders softly and kissed his forehead. Harry sighed and nodded. "You're probably right" Harry kissed Draco's chin and walked out of the bathroom. "Let's go eat" Harry walked out into the hallway, Draco followed. "I obviously have got to cancel plans with Neville and Blaise" Harry said as they walked.

"Why?" Draco looked down at him while walking. "What do you mean why? It's break dummy" Harry chuckled. "So? We could have them all for dinner at the manor." Draco said and turned into the hall. "Really?" Harry waved at his friends and walked over there. "Yeah really, we could do a dinner or something?" Draco suggested and Harry nodded.

"That sounds amazing" They sat down. "What sounds amazing?" Ron looked up from his food. Everyone was wearing their normal clothes considering they were being fed breakfast and essentially being kicked out right after. 

"We were wondering if you two would want to come to a dinner at the manor sometime during break?" Harry began eating. "Yes that sounds like a great time" Hermione smiled and nodded. Ron nodded as well. "Neville" Harry looked down the table and gestured for him to come over. Draco indulged in a conversation with Ron about how he was a ginger. 

"So, you obviously know break has moved up" Harry said as Neville sat down. "Yeah sucks we won't be able to that gathering" Neville shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "Well actually..would you like to come to Draco's manor at some point during break for a dinner?" Harry looked at Neville who had regained that cheery look in his eye. 

"Yes I would love that, I mean" Neville cleared his throat. "Yes I will check my schedule." Neville said trying to sound more in check. "Okay neville" Harry chuckled and Neville got up to go sit back at his normal spot of the table. "Oh and Harry" Neville stopped and looked back at Harry. "Not that I care or anything...but Blaise will be there too?" Neville said nervously. Harry cracked a smile and nodded. Neville smiled and kept walking. 

"Okay now all we need is Blaise" Harry turned back to Draco. Draco nodded and looked around. "Found him" Draco said. "Blaise" Draco half shouted. Blaise's head shot up and Harry motioned for him to come over. Blaise cautiously got up and walked over. 

"Yes?" Blaise looked down at Draco and Harry. "Sit down" Draco said and patted the seat between Harry and Draco. Harry nodded. Blaise sat down. "What?" He looked at both of them. "Neville's totally into you" Harry smiled with excitement. "Really?" Blaise's face lit up. "Yes and we're having a dinner at Malfoy Manor, You, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and us. Will you come?" Harry said to Blaise.

"Of course" Blaise smiled. "Thank you both again. This means the world to me" Blaise said getting up. "No problem mate" Harry smiled and scooted back over to Draco. Blaise walked back to Slytherin table, passing Neville on the way. "Hey Neville" Blaise said nonchalantly. Neville's cheeks heated up and he struggled to get words out of his mouth. "Hi" He managed.

Harry and Draco watched the whole awkward exchange. "This is going to be fun" Draco smirked and finished eating. "I couldn't agree more" Harry smiled. "Well then we'll see the two of you probably sometime this week considering Christmas is next." Harry looked down at the two of them. 

"So you two are spending Christmas together?" Ron wiggled his eyebrows and Harry laughed. "Yes we are and Ron please don't ever do that again" Harry smiled and wiped his eyes teary from laughter. Draco smiled as well. "Bye guys" Harry and Draco waved as they walked out of the hall behind the other students. They walked back up to the dorm and looked around for any last minute items. "I'm nervous but excited" Harry wiped the sweat from his hands. 

"You have nothing to be nervous about it's all going to be fine darling" Draco kissed Harry's head. Harry smiled and rested his head against Draco's chest. "You're right" Harry took in a deep breath. "Okay are you ready?" Draco looked down at Harry. 

Harry nodded. Draco threw the floo power into the fireplace. "Okay come on" They went in and came out in the middle room of Draco's home. The room where Lucius had died and Harry had almost died. They both shuddered at the memories. 

"We made it" Draco smiled. A sound of heels clicking came closer and closer until Narcissa was in the room and rushing over to hug the two of them. "Harry I'm so happy you could be here" She pulled away from the hug smiling. 

The room looked more festive now, a new carpet, couches, a Christmas tree, gifts under it, and decorations everywhere. "The house looks beautiful" Harry said smiling. Draco went over to the tree like a three year old is drawn to one. "He does that every year, goes and checks how many presents are for him" Narcissa giggled and Harry smiled. "He's like a three year old" Harry chuckled and Narcissa agreed. 

"Love it looks like some of these are for you" Draco looked back at Harry. Harry turned to look at Narcissa. "Oh you didn't have to do that I feel terrible" Harry looked at her with sincerity. "Oh don't be silly it's not Christmas without gifts right?" Narcissa placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled. "I guess you're right" Harry smiled. He felt like he belonged here. 

"Oh the surprise!" Narcissa remembered and Draco got up walking back over to them. "Okay what is it mum?" Draco looked at her. She just began to walk upstairs, Draco and Harry exchanged confused look but followed. Once they reached the top of the stairs there was a tiny hallway and a door. 

"Mum? What happened to the second floor?" He looked at her. Draco remembered his home having an open second floor, many bedrooms on this floor, and a long hallway with a bathroom at the end of it. "You'll see" She smiled and opened the door. She walked in and Draco and Harry followed. Draco's mouth hit the floor. Harry's did as well. It was stunning.

"I had this place renovated so you two could have a place to stay out of Hogwarts. Like your own little house" Narcissa sniffled, she was so happy they had each other. "Oh my mum it's amazing" Draco felt tears prickle in his eyes. Harry was just frozen and speechless staring at the gorgeous place in front of his eyes. 

The upstairs of Draco's home was now much larger, all the rooms had been knocked down and made into one. To the left there was a record player against a wall with a couch in front of it. Straight back was a kitchen, the color scheme of it was marble and black. Marble countertops and black cupboards and counters. To the right was a dining area, a long table with a chandelier over top of it. All the way to the right was a door. 

"Come on boys let me show you around" She clapped her hands smiling and took them around the main room, then into another door. They were both speechless once again. 

A grand king size bed was pushed against a wall in the center of the room, grey duvet and silky grey pillowcases. The bed frame was absolutely stunning, hand carved figures were in the dark wood of it. There were two suggestively large windows on either side of the bed. There were two wardrobes. One had a gryffindor emblem on it while the other had a slytherin emblem on it. "I figured I would put the emblems on them so you two know who's wardrobe is who's so you two didn't fuss about it" She smiled. 

"I..Narcissa...this is...i love it" Harry smiled and hugged her, burying his face in her shoulder. She began to tear up and hugged him back tightly. Draco wrapped his arms around both of them. "This is the least I can do. You saved my son in so many ways. I could not be more thankful for that" She sniffled. 

Harry smiled and pulled away from the hug. "This is truly amazing" Harry looked around the room. Another door. He walked in. 

A master bathroom. It was humongous. A bathtub with a separate shower. Double sinks, for him and Draco. Two silk robes hung from hooks on the back of the door. A red and gold on, a silver and green one. Harry smiled and held his heart. This was truly one of the best things anyone had ever done for him. 

Draco and his mother were talking while Harry came out of the bathroom. "Do you like it?" Narcissa looked at the both of them. "I don't know Harry do we like it?" Draco looked at Harry smiling and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. "We love it. This is amazing. You've done so much I cannot believe it." Harry smiled and proceeded to look around the bedroom, trying to take it all in. 

"I just wanted to make sure you two had a safe place to go whenever it was needed. I wanted you to know your always welcomed here." She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you mum" Draco hugged her tightly. Harry stood by and watched. 

Harry was so happy everything seemed to work out perfectly. Draco's mother supported them, she loved them. It was perfection. 

"Well then boys, since you two have just arrived I figure you should open one gift each. Just because" Narcissa pulled two tiny gift boxes off of the dresser next to the door, harry hadn't even noticed it. She handed the two boxes to them. "Go on open it" She pushed and smiled. 

Draco and Harry untied the ribbon and pulled the lids off of their boxes. They both smiled instantly. Two silver bracelets, made exactly the same. Except Harry's had D.M. engraved on it while Draco's had H.P. engraved on it. Harry and Draco turned to each other and embraced. 

"I love it mum thank you." Draco said pulling away from the hug. "I'm glad" She smiled and began walking to the door. "I'll leave you two to get accommodated to the room." She waved and walked out and downstairs. Harry turned to Draco and started instantly crying.

Draco looked at him with concern. "What? What's wrong?" Draco stared at him. "I'm just so happy Dray." Harry nestled his face into Draco's chest. Draco relaxed and placed his arms around Harry. "Me too" Draco kissed the top of Harry's head. 

"Wanna go lay down for a bit?" Draco said as he caressed Harry's hair. Harry nodded and went into the large bedroom. Draco followed. "This is so amazing" Draco said plopping down on the bed. "I know it's amazing" Harry laid down on the surprisingly soft bed. "The bracelets are amazing." Harry smiled. Draco nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry securely.

"What are you most afraid of?" Draco said while staring at the ceiling. "Hm, good question" Harry looked inquisitive. "Losing you being my number one and...open water. Definitely open water" Harry said smiling. Draco chuckled. 

"Open water? Like the ocean?" Draco rubbed Harry's arm. "Yes I mean it would be so easy to die in it" Harry shuddered thinking about it. "What are you afraid of?" Harry turned on his side. "Being without you and...spiders I hate spiders. I hate spiders so much" Draco was now the one shuddering. Harry began laughing. "Spiders are harmless, you get bit and a little itchy. That's all love" Harry continued laughing. 

"Hey! Come on it's a normal fear" Draco scoffed and started laughing as well. "Right right" Harry smiled and looked up at Draco. Draco could feel Harry's eyes on him, so he looked down to meet Harry's eyes. 

Draco moved their faces closer so their lips could meet. Harry sunk into the kiss and his arms made their way around Draco's neck. Draco pulled Harry up onto him, Harry straddled his abdomen. Draco bit Harry's bottom lip softly, causing Harry's mouth to slightly open. Draco took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Harry's tongue tried to fight against Draco's dominant one but failed. 

Draco tightened his grip on Harry's waist causing Harry to gasp. Draco flipped them, getting on top of Harry. Harry pulled Draco's face back down to his by the nape of his neck. Draco kissed down Harry's neck. Draco looked at Harry for permission to remove his shirt. Harry nodded and removed Draco's as well laying it on the bed somewhere. 

Draco pulled Harry's shirt over his head and threw it to the side. Harry dropped his head into the pillow and arched his back as Draco's lips made contact with his skin. Draco trailed his hands along Harry's bare skin. 

Harry moaned quietly. Just as Draco reached the waist band of Harry's pants, a knock at the door. Draco rolled his eyes. "God never can go un interrupted can we?" Harry sighed and chuckled slightly. 

"Who is it?" Draco half shouted. "Mum and your Aunt" His mom shouted back. "Come in" Draco said sounding annoyed. Draco got off of Harry and sat next to him instead. His mother and Aunt Bellatrix entered the room. 

The two of them stared at the shirtless boys laying in bed together. Her eyes fell to the floor where Harry's shirt was laying. Draco's mum couldn't help hit think they interrupted something, something gross. "Are we interrupting?" Narcissa said trying to keep her composure. "No mum you're not." Draco smiled convincingly. 

Harry stared at Bellatrix. "Didn't you try to kill me?" Harry crossed his arms. "Guilty" Bellatrix put her hand up as if she was taking accountability. "And I'm sorry. I was under the influence of Voldemort, I thought I was doing the right thing. Now I know I wasn't. I did kill some, my biggest regret being tonks. That whole point in my life is a blur..I barely remember doing anything that I did." She looked lost in thought, full of sadness and despair. 

"I'm not an evil person I promise I won't try to kill you again." Bellatrix offered a smile. Harry decided it would be best to not have any enemies this Christmas break so he decided to forgive her. "Okay, that's good to know" Harry said politely. 

"Hello Auntie Bella" Draco said kindly as well. She waved. "Dinner will be in an hour, west something a little formal" Narcissa smiled and waved farewell. The two of them left. 

"That was embarrassing" Harry threw a pillow over his head. Draco chuckled and leaned back on his elbows. "Why love?" Draco looked over at the pillow covering Harry's face.

"Your mum totally knew what we were doing" Harry grumbled from under the pillow. Draco took the pillow off of Harry's face. "So?" Draco snickered. 

Harry hit him with a pillow. "So? so ew that must've been weird for her idiot" Harry chuckled. "Wanna look for some formal clothes for dinner?" Draco looked down at Harry as he got up, going to his wardrobe. "Yes where's my trunk?" Harry looked around. "Check your wardrobe I bet mum bought you clothes" Draco smiled and pulled out a dark emerald green suit. 

"That's hot" Harry smirked looking at the outfit he had chosen. "I know" Draco smiled egotistically. Harry rolled his eyes and opened up his wardrobe. It was packed full of clothing in shades of red, brown, black, and a tiny bit of gold. Harry was in awe of all the new clothes Draco's mum had bought for him.

"Your mum is an angel Dray" Harry smiled picking out a suit. He pulled out a red one, considering it was around Christmas it felt right to where red while Draco wore green. It was dark deep red, with a black tie. 

"Harry Potter in a suit. I'd love to see it." Draco smirked and finished putting his suit on. Harry raked his eyes up and down Draco. "You look so good" Harry bit his lip. "We'll have time for all that later, put your suit on" Draco smirked. 

Harry put his suit on, having a little difficulty tying his tie but he managed. Harry looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and ran his hands along the material. Harry looked good in a suit and he knew he did. Harry walked out into the bedroom to find Draco putting his bracelet on. 

Draco looked up and was speechless. "wow" Draco said under his breath. Harry felt a slight blush creep up onto his cheeks. Draco got up and walked over to Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed him. Harry smiled and kissed back. 

"You're gorgeous" Draco said softly. "Thank you love" Harry smiled and pecked the tip of his nose. "Wanna go look around the manor?" Draco asked him. Harry nodded and put some shoes on, Draco did the same. 

Everything was so peaceful and gorgeous. It all felt so nice. It all felt so freeing. It all felt so perfect. Too perfect. 

# Chapter 14

Draco and Harry made their ways down to the massive dining room with the crystal chandelier hanging over the long dark wood table. Draco's aunt was already seated, she was wearing a long black dress. 

Draco and Harry took their seats across from her. "Boys you look handsome" She smiled warmly. "Thank you auntie" Draco smiled back. Harry smiled as well. "Harry how has school been?" Bellatrix looked at him with kind eyes. Harry could tell she was really trying so he decided to try too. 

"School has been utter rubbish, it's so boring this year" Harry chuckled light heartedly. Draco smiled over at Harry because Draco could tell Harry was trying. "I completely understand that. And that rubbish headmaster of yours probably doesn't help" Bellatrix said. 

Harry chuckled and agreed. They continued to have a conversation until house elves came into the room with plates of food. Narcissa came in as well in an emerald green dress. "Wow Mum you look absolutely gorgeous" Draco smiled at his mother. 

"You boys look dashing. Harry you clean up nice" Narcissa smiled and took her seat. "Aunt Bella was just telling us how you two were troublemakers" Draco smiled and dug into his food, they all did. 

"Oh yes some of the things I could tell you" Narcissa smiled. The fun, cheery, and loving banter continued for the rest of the meal. Harry took in the moment, he was really digesting how it felt to have a happy family. 

Once dinner was finished they all helped clean, still talking and laughing. "Loves I think it's time I retire to my room." Bellatrix said and smiled before hugging all of them. Wishing them a good night. 

"She's really being an angel" Harry said as he scrubbed dishes next to Draco. "Yeah, I actually believe her sob story now about how Voldemort was controlling her" Draco dried the dishes after Harry was finished with the washing. "Darling I'm tired" Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes. "How about we go send the letters to everyone coming to dinner tomorrow and then go to sleep?" Draco came up behind Harry, rubbing his sides.

"Okay" Harry laid his head back onto Draco's chest and yawned. Draco finished up the dishes for Harry then took him by the hand leading him upstairs to their room. 

"I told you, you cannot sneak up on me like that" Bellatrix said sounding frustrated. The man sat down on her bed. "C'mon like you don't love being scared?" The man chuckled. "You must be quiet they may hear you" She said as she put her dress back into her wardrobe. 

"Fine, I'll quiet down" He rolled his eyes and poked around her room. "Have you gained the boy's trust Bella?" The man looked at her. 

"Yes Barty I have." She mumbled, annoyed. "But it's not time yet, I need to gain a little more it's only been a day" She searched around her room for her wand. "Looking for this?" Barty pulled her wand out of his pocket. His tongue flicking out of his mouth, an ugly habit he had. She rolled her eyes and took it. "Barty Crouch Jr. I will let this plan fall through if you continue to be a miscreant you bloke" Bellatrix sat down on her bed.

"You want to see him dead just as much as I do. Bella. We can do it right after Christmas, once they think it can't get any better. It won't, it'll get much worse" He smirked evilly. 

"I like the way your brain works Barty" Bellatrix smirked as well. "Well I'll have a cheery time killing that little twit. The poor dark lord, may his soul rest in peace, would want us to do it." Barty said getting up. "We're going to make him so proud" Bellatrix smiled. 

"Yes we will, I'll be sending a letter to check up on this in two days." He apparated out of the room. Bellatrix danced around, giddy with the excitement of knowing she could finally kill golden boy. 

"Can you write the letters? I wanna get out of this suit and lay down" Harry grumbled as he walked into their bedroom. Draco laughed. "Of course I can love." Draco took off his tie and his rings. He grabbed three pieces of parchment. To send to Blaise, Neville, Ron and Hermione. Harry walked into the bathroom and removed his tie, his suit, and his glasses. Harry put on his pajamas and walked back out into the bedroom.

"Hurry up love Im cold" Harry snuggled up under the covers. "So needy today darling, give me a second" Draco wrote the same thing on all three pieces of parchment. 

Dear You,

We would love to have you for dinner tomorrow at Malfoy Manor. Arrive at whatever time you please as long as it is before 5:30. I assume you will be able to make it considering you told me you would be able to yesterday. Please wear something formal, dresses and suits. 

From,  
Draco and Harry.

Draco tried to keep it short and sweet. He put them all in envelopes and sent them away. Draco changed into his pajamas and snuggled into bed next to Harry. 

"Everything feels so right" Harry said into Draco's chest. "Everything is so right" Draco smiled and kissed Harry's head. "I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong" Harry sighed. "Love stop worrying, everything is fine" Draco said reassuringly. 

"You're right, I'm just so used to things going wrong.." Harry said in a deeper, raspier voice, getting more tired. "It's okay love, just go to sleep" Draco soothed. He rubbed circles on Harry's back. Harry intertwined their legs and began to fall asleep in the arms of his lover. 

"I love you" Draco said right before he fell asleep. "I love you too Dray" Harry said back in a whisper and fell asleep. Draco let out a breath of stress. He knew Harry was right, everything did feel too right. Draco knew things didn't just work out for him or Harry. He was just waiting for whatever bad thing was going to happen next. 

Draco rolled his eyes, that was no way to live his life. Anticipating something bad happening. 

Draco pushed the bad thoughts into a file in his brain. The file being buried deep in the depths of his brain. He looked down to see Harry in his arms, and that made everything, all those thoughts and worry go away. 

Draco locked the bedroom door with his wand, trying to be safe before shutting his eyes and letting sleep overtake him. 

They awoke the next morning at the same exact time, sort of odd but also a funny coincidence. Maybe a lovers connection, but who knows. Harry grabbed his glasses and yawned. 

"Love there's letters!" Harry said excitedly, three letters. Meaning all three people had responded already. "Really from who?" Draco sat up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes. Draco was overly tired, he truly did not want to be awake. "The people you sent them too dummy" Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the letters from his nightstand. He got comfortable back in bed and handed two of them to Draco. Draco began opening one of them while Harry did the same. 

"Neville can make it" Harry smiled. "Ron and Hermione can too" Draco said throwing the envelope to the side. He opened the third one. "Blaise can as well" Draco smiled. "Looks like we're set." Harry said. "Good. Well then what are we going to prepare for dinner." Harry rolled over onto his elbows. "We could make a chicken meal? or a steak dinner?" Draco said throwing out ideas. 

"Steak sounds delicious." Harry smiled, his mouth watering at the thought of it. "Okay then we'll do steak." Draco smiled and looked over at the clock. 

What he thought was early was actually 12:30. "We slept in that long?" Draco said ghastly. "We needed it" Harry said and got up out of bed. He dragged himself to the bathroom to begin freshening up. "How did your mother not try to at least wake us?" Harry said from the bathroom. 

Draco came into the bathroom. "I have no idea" He shrugged and began brushing his teeth as well. Harry put on comfortable clothes and walked out into the bedroom. "Neville said he would be here at around 5:00" Harry put some house shoes on. "So did the other two people." Draco smiled. 

"While we have time I want to show you something." Draco said and began leading Harry out of the door. Harry followed with his eyebrows knitted. "Good morning Mum, I'm taking Harry to the back" Draco said and waved to his mother. "Good morning Narcissa" Harry smiled politely. "Good morning boys, have fun." Narcissa said smiling as well. 

"Oh and we're having a few friends for dinner upstairs tonight." Draco said as he passed by her on the way to the back door. "Okay sweetheart" Narcissa said and walked back to the table where she had been wrapping more gifts. 

Draco lead Harry outside, and down a concrete path. Harry looked around at the tall beautiful trees, lined up in a row. "It's beautiful out here" Harry said as he gazed up at the sky. "Just you wait" Draco smirked and opened a gate. Harry followed. 

Harry was taken aback when he saw what he saw. A garden, a garden full of flowers. There was a small bridge with a stream running underneath it. The metal was black, but it fit the happy garden so nicely. Vines were trailing the railings on the bridge. 

"It's breathtaking." Harry said as he ran his fingers along the pretty flowers. Harry walked on the small bridge, going across the stream. "This is so peaceful" Harry took a seat right in the middle of the bridge. Draco walked up and sat next to him. He took Harry's hand in his own, rubbing it softly. "It's where I used to go when my parents would argue." Draco looked up at the birds passing by. 

"It seems like a beautiful escape" Harry sat back against the metal railing. "It was." Draco let out a breath of relief and satisfaction. Draco got up. "Where are you going?" Harry looked at him and began rubbing his arms. It was cold, but not too cold. 

Harry watched Draco pull a basket out from behind a big potted plant and walked back over to Harry. "I wanted to give you a sort of...date." Draco smiled and opened up the basket. He pulled out a black fuzzy blanket, laying it down on the bridge. Harry had an smile on his face, a big cheesy smile plastered on his face. 

Draco pulled out two sweatshirts, he figured it would be cold. "Here love" Draco handed it to him. Harry put it on and cuddled into it. Draco pulled out two sandwiches, a red candle, a bottle of champagne, and a few napkins. "I'm in love with you. Im so in love with you" Harry pulled Draco's face down and kissed him gingerly. "I love you too darling" Draco smiled and sat down next to Harry. He poured them each a glass. 

A proper date. 

"Is this our first date?" Harry chuckled as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Yes Harry I believe it is" Draco smiled and looked up at the sky. 

"Tell me your biggest dream" Draco said as he ate his sandwich. "Hmm ok" Harry paused to swallow the rest of his food. "It's cheesy but, my biggest dream is to see the Eiffel tower. Just see it with someone I love." Harry smiled and took a swig of his champagne. 

"That's not cheesy. That sounds romantic." Draco smiled. "I'll take you to Paris one day" Draco finished his sandwich and wiped his mouth. Harry giggled. "Well then whats your biggest dream?" Harry said looking over at Draco. "It's also a bit cheesy, but I want a nice home on the countryside. Although nothing too basic of course it needs to be flashy and gorgeous.." Draco stopped to clear his throat. "I want to live there with you and a kid. A child we can spoil and raise the right way, without the homophobia and the abuse. We could have a dog and a cat. We would send them to Hogwarts once they got old enough." 

Draco sighed happily. "That sounds beautiful Draco, let's do it" Harry smiled. "Oh Harry and.." Draco stood up and took Harry's hand pulling him to his feet. "We could go to Paris with our child. We could show them where daddy and daddy went on a sweet vacation" Draco smiled and spun Harry around. 

Harry was smiling and beaming pure white light. These dreams seemed fathomable. That's what made everything better. "We can tell our child about how we came to fall in love, about how we made it, about how we beat the odds" Harry smiled and kissed Draco softly. Draco kissed back with a large smile plastered on his face. 

"Love, we must go back inside. I hate to pull us out of this daydream, but we must go back inside. We'll catch a cold if we stay out here any longer my darling." Draco pulled Harry inside. He made sure the house elves were tidying up the garden before he went back inside. 

Harry and Draco came inside on cloud nine, they had planned a future together. A beautiful everlasting future of pure bliss. For an hour or two they lounged around the living room of their suite in the Manor. 

"Okay Harry it's around..." Draco looked at the clock on their wall. "4:30" He said "Let's get dressed" Harry got up off of the warm couch and he strode off into the bedroom. 

"We will be the hottest couple here tonight." Draco smirked and pulled out an all black suit. Harry pulled out another deep red one, a black tie. Draco an emerald green tie. "Yes we are definitely going to be on fire" Harry smirked and began putting his suit on. 

"I could get used to the whole suit and tie thing." Harry checked himself out in the mirror. "You look hot as hell in it" Draco smirked looking back at Harry, Draco was fixing his tie. "We both do" Harry smirked and walked over to Draco. 

Draco captured Harry in a passionate kiss, pulling him closer by his waist. Harry's arms fell around Draco's neck as a reflex. The kiss, long and full of fire. They needed each other. 

"Draco some of your friends have arrived!" They heard Narcissa yell from the bottom of the staircase. They both groaned with annoyance. 

"We can pick this up later?" Draco looked down at Harry. Harry smirked and walked out of the room. Draco followed him downstairs.

"-nice to properly meet the two of you" They heard Narcissa saying to someone. They rounded the corner and saw Ron and Hermione standing there, wearing some of the most beautiful clothing Harry had ever seen them in.

Hermione wearing a light blue dress with lace on the top half of it, a shawl draped around her shoulders. Her hair in an up-do with tendrils of her hair falling down into her eyes. "Hermione you look gorgeous" Harry said and walked over to her, hugging her. 

Hermione giggled and hugged back. Draco was next to hug her. "You do look absolutely stunning" Draco smiled. 

They turned their attention to Ron. He was wearing a black suit, blue tie to match Hermione's dress. His hair was done nicely, it was slightly long so it was parted down the middle. He looked rather dashing. "Ron you look gorgeous as well" Harry chuckled and hugged him. Ron smiled and hugged back. 

"Yes Ron you're totally gorgeous" Draco chuckled and hugged Ron as well. Ron laughed and smiled. "Thanks mate" They were cut off by a knocking on the door. "Everyone remember the main motive is to get blaise and neville together" Harry smiled and Draco went to open the door. 

He opened it to reveal Blaise and Neville standing awkwardly behind him. "We happened to show up at the same time" Blaise chuckled and entered. 

"Yeah" Neville said, his cheeks red as a tomato. Neville walked in and rubbed the back of his head. Everyone could tell he was a nervous wreck. "Blaise it's wonderful to see you again" Harry shook his hand and Draco did the same.

Blaise was wearing a grey suit, white tie. His hair has been freshly cut it was easy to tell. Blaise smelled of cologne and nerves. A blind man could see how nervous he was. 

"Neville!" Harry smiled and hugged him. "You look dashing" Draco smiled and shook Neville's hand. 

Neville was clearly much more nervous than Blaise was. Neville wore a black suit with a red tie. His hair looked messy yet neat, it looked as if it was completely neat at one point but it had been messed up from Neville's hands nervously running through it. Neville looked jittery and full of anxiety.

"Oh Blaise hello it's been so long since I've seen you!" Narcissa smiled and hugged Blaise. Blaise hugged back. "It's great to see you too Narcissa." Blaise smiled. "It's great to meet the rest of you, well you two formally" Narcissa smiled looking at Ron and Hermione. "But you, It's nice to meet you" Narcissa took Neville's hand and shook. Neville smiled sheepishly and shook hers. 

"Well then, seems we're all accounted for. Follow us" Draco smiled taking Harry's hand. They walked upstairs with everyone following. They opened the door into their suite. "Make yourselves at home" Harry said smiling. 

"We have the house elves preparing a meal. So how about we just relax while we wait?" Draco said sitting down in one of the armchairs. Harry sat down on Draco's lap. Hermione and Ron sat down on another armchair together. 

Leaving just the tiny couch for Blaise and Neville. The two couples exchanged smiles knowing they both had the same idea. 

Blaise sat down and Neville did as well. They sat as far away from each other as they could. Which wasn't saying much considering the couch wasn't very lengthy. "So how was everyones first day of winter break?" Draco said clearing his throat and easing the tension.

"Mine-" Two people said at the same time but both stopped talking. Blaise and Neville, the two of them began speaking at the same time. "Oh you go" Neville said. "No no you go" Blaise said putting his hands up. 

"Oh no I insist." Neville said. "Speak now." Blaise slightly commanded. Neville's cheeks heated up. Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were watching in awe. They were all trying their best not to laugh. 

"O..ok..Well it's been well so far, I haven't done much but the house looks beautiful." Neville said, sounding very nervous and shaky. "My break has been uneventful, nothing much has happened..yet" Blaise smirked. 

Harry and Draco were sharing the same thought. The thought of how much it reminded them of the two of them when they were just getting started. "Well our break has been very fun so far isn't that right Harry?" Draco smirked.

"Right" Harry smiled and looked to Ron and Hermione. 

They continued chatting while dinner was being prepared, nothing necessarily interesting considering all of the awkward energy in the room.

"Well of course I can't do it now." Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the moron standing in front of her. "I never said do it now" Barty said annoyed as well. "I said do it soon." Barty said. "Leave me alone you wretched lizard. I told you I shall do it on Christmas." Bellatrix stuck her tongue out at him, mocking him. 

"Whatever" Barty rolled his eyes and left. 

Dinner had finally been served. They were all sitting at the table. Draco and Harry at the head, Hermione and Ron on the right of them. Blaise and Neville next to each other on the left of them. 

"So Neville, top or bottom?" Harry smirked. Blaise and Neville choked on their food. Ron and Hermione tried to keep quiet, not burt out laughing. "I'm sorry what?" Neville said catching his breath. "I said how do you like the last name Longbottom?" Harry smiled. Draco smirked. 

"Oh..it's very nice...last name." Neville said smoothing his pants. "So does the bottom part of your last name acquire to your preferences as well?" Blaise decided to be bold, to jump at the opportunity. Draco choked on his food now, everyone was barely expecting that. Neville was basically dying. 

Harry and Ron were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Hermione was trying to ignore it, but she was laughing to herself. This whole dinner was a completely fun mess. "It's a valid question" Blaise said smirking. 

They all caught their breath and calmed down. "Well, since we've all laughed our arses off I feel the question doesn't need to be answered" Draco smirked and continued eating. "Well then. Christmas, how about you all stop by on Christmas for a little gift exchange yeah?" Ron suggested. 

"Yeah that would work" Harry said and finished up his food. Neville nodded and continued eating. "Yes of course that would be delightful" Blaise said smoothly. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco had indulged in their own conversation. Blaise looked at Neville, genuinely looked at him. Neville took a moment, a moment of hesitation but then finally looked at Blaise. 

Once their eyes met they both knew that was it for them, they could see a future in each other's eyes. They saw the perfect days together, they saw the fun and joy that lasted forever on. So they did what they both had been yearning to do. 

They kissed. Blaise to make the first move, trailed his hand along Neville's cheek. Their lips instantly meeting, they were so drawn to each other. It was difficult for them to not. 

Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron hadn't even noticed yet. Draco was the first to look up and see. "Oh my god" Draco said under his breath causing all of them to look. They all watched in awe. Confused as to how these two incredibly shy boys had come to do this. 

When they finally pulled away, they lingered for a second. Then turned to look at the shocked faces staring back at them. Neville's cheeks went red once more, he looked down and twiddled his thumbs. Blaise cleared his throat. "Well that was long awaited" Blaise chuckled and wiped his mouth. 

The four others began clapping, laughing and smiling. "Look at that everything worked." Draco said smirking. "Worked?" Neville said looking back up. "Yes everything worked Neville end of story" Harry smiled. 

"I must be heading home" Neville said getting up and wiping his mouth. "Thank you two for the lovely meal and great time. I'll definitely be back for Christmas." Neville smiled. "I'll walk you out" Blaise said getting up and waving goodbye to the others in the room. "Need to give Neville a little goodnight kiss?" Hermione teased. 

Blaise chuckled and said his goodbyes. Him and Neville exited the room, they could hear the two of them say farewell to Narcissa. 

"Well that went much better than expected" Harry chuckled and began tidying up. "Well I wouldn't have expected any less from Blaise" Draco said and helped Harry. 

"Oh yeah why's that?" Ron said and got up, going to the couch taking Hermione with him. "He's always been outgoing and really not giving a shit" Draco said and poured himself a glass of water. Harry took it and took a sip. "Darling, if you wanted one you could've just asked" Draco chuckled and poured another glass. 

"You two really are so cute together" Hermione said smiling. "Well thank you" Harry smiled and walked over to the armchair. "We are a hot couple" Draco smirked and sat down before Harry did so Harry could take a seat on his lap. 

"Do you two want to stay here for the night?" Draco looked at them. "If it's no imposition that would actually be lovely" Ron said. "You could surely borrow some of my mother's nightclothes if needed" Draco said looking at Hermione. 

"Oh I wouldn't want to be a trouble to her" Hermione said shaking her head. "It would be no trouble." Draco said. 

"I'll be back." Draco got up after taking Harry off of his lap. Draco left the room, going downstairs. "So how's it all been going?" Ron looked at Harry. "It's been truly amazing. You two don't even know. I never thought I could feel like this." Harry smiled and basically drooled over his relationship. 

"Good I'm glad you're so happy Harry" Hermione smiled. "And this manor is truly striking. It's amazing." Hermione said. 

"Well thank you darling" Narcissa said from the doorway. Draco walked back into the room. "Hermione dear why don't you come with me and pick something out to sleep in?" Narcissa smiled kindly from the door. Hermione looked around before getting up. "Alright thank you Ms. Malfoy." She walked over to the doorway and they walked out together.

"You can wear something of one of ours obviously" Draco said and got up going to their room. "The couch is a pullout." Harry said. "Here mate" Draco handed Ron some joggers and a t-shirt. "Thanks" Ron said. 

Hermione came back upstairs a little later wearing a long silk green nightgown. "Well you two, it's been lovely" Draco said smiling. "Please sleep well." Harry hugged his friends and they said goodnight. 

Harry and Draco walked into their bedroom shutting the door behind them. 

"Oh my god! Can you believe Blaise and Neville did that?!" Harry said sounding completely confused and astonished. "No I really cannot, that went way better than we could've expected" Draco took his tie off and hung it up. 

"Darling I'm tired and cold" Harry said and flopped down onto the bed in his suit. "I'll draw you a bath alright?" Draco smiled and removed his shirt, then pants. Only to put on pajamas. 

"No love I don't want to put you out" Harry said and got up, dragging himself to his wardrobe. "I insist" Draco smiled and walked into the bathroom, turning the water on. He grabbed some candles and positioned them around the tub.

Draco put nice smelling bath salts into the tub, along with bubbles. "Harry darling come on" Draco said out into the bedroom. Harry could hear Ron and Hermione having a conversation, it made him happy to know his friends wanted to stay. 

Harry walked into the bathroom and was hit with the soothing scent of the bath. "Thank you Dray" Harry smiled and kissed Draco softly, laying his hand on the back of Draco's neck. "Of course love anything for you" Draco smiled down at Harry.

Harry dropped the robe he had put on and slowly stepped into the tub. Once he was in the bubbles covered him completely. "you're so gorgeous" Draco said under his breath. "Why don't you join me love, you must be a little stressed to-" Harry was cut off by a knock at the door.

He rolled his eyes and laid his head back on the rim of the tub. "I'll be back" Draco smiled and walked to the door. "Yes?" Draco said to Hermione. "Where are the cups? I don't want to search through your cupboards. That would be disrespectful" She said politely. 

Draco chuckled. "Third cupboard from the wall." He pointed out to the cupboard he was referring to. "Thank you." Hermione smiled and walked away, Draco shut the bedroom door again.

He walked back into the bathroom and took his pajamas off, getting into the tub with Harry. "We needed this" Draco said softly and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry laid his head back on Draco's chest. "We really did" Harry smiled. Draco began to rub Harry's shoulders, they were tight from stress. Harry let out a breath of satisfaction and relaxed into Draco.

Harry smiled because he knew this was going to be a forever sort of thing. They were in love, true love. They knew it wasn't just lust or physical attraction because they were in a bath together. Just a bath, nothing sexual, just a nice relaxing bath. 

Within the next thirty minutes the water had cooled and the bubbles had disappeared. "It's time to get out love" Draco said, standing up out of the tub. Harry sighed and got up as well. Draco drained the tub and put his clothes back on. 

Harry did the same.

"Well then darling off to bed?" Draco smiled and put his arm out for Harry to grab. Harry grabbed ahold of him and Draco lead him to bed. Harry laid down and nuzzled his face into Draco's neck. 

"I love you" Harry said softly. "I love you too" Draco smiled and kissed Harry's temple. 

The next week would surely be a breeze. Family fun, their friends all getting along. It would truly be the calm before quite a storm. The days leading up to Christmas would all be fantastic and full of love. The day of Christmas, may bring much else than love. Sorrow. Pain. Despair. 

The two boys sleeping side by side in their warm bed had little to no idea anything would be happening. Anything tragic for that matter. 

The next week was a breeze, something new everyday. Harry and Draco would end all of the days the same, cuddled up in each other's arms. The days would be spent shopping, laughing, and loving. 

Draco and Harry fell asleep Christmas eve with the biggest grins anyone could see. They were both so excited to give each other their gifts. They were restless but managed some sleep throughout the night. The sun arose bright and early.

It finally came to be Christmas. 

# Chapter 15

Christmas Morning. 

Harry awoke at around ten, he had been jittery all night. Excitement pumping through his veins. Harry was genuinely excited about Christmas this year. Amazing family, gifts, Draco. Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect. 

Harry rolled on top of Draco and kissed his chin. "Wake up darling" Harry cooed. Draco grumbled and turned over with Harry, pulling him back into his arms. Harry smiled and pecked the tip of Draco's nose. "It's Christmas darling" Harry said softly as he caressed Draco's cheek. 

"Christmas can wait another 30 minutes" Draco said groggily, he was barely conscious. "No, no it cannot. Come on Dray I wanna go open gifts" Harry nagged. Draco's eyes completely fluttered open. He smiled when he was met with the cheery face of his love. "Fine love" Draco said and went in to kiss Harry. 

Harry stopped him. "No darling, I have awful morning breath. I don't want to accidentally kill you" Harry chuckled. Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I don't care" Draco kissed Harry softly. A good morning kiss.

"Now c'mon" Harry got out of bed tugging on Draco's hand. "I am I am calm down" Draco chuckled and got up. He put his slippers on and handed Harry his. Harry slid his own on. 

They made their way downstairs, passing Bellatrix on the way. They smiled to her and continued to the main room. Narcissa was already in there, sitting on the couch. She seemed to be waiting for them. 

"Happy Christmas Mum!" Draco walked over to her and leaned down to hug her. Harry hugged her as well. "Happy Christmas Narcissa" Harry pulled away and sat on one of the arm chairs. 

"Well then I will sort the gifts." Narcissa smiled and walked over to the tree. Harry looked out of the large window and saw snow covering the land as far as he could see. A warm sensation filled Harry. This dark manor seemed so light in this moment. 

"Good morning!" Bellatrix came into the room and waved hello to everyone. Harry smiled at her, then noticed she had her wand tucked into her pocket. He found it odd, but let it slide. Maybe she was ready to defend them against an intruder or something.

Bellatrix had become a very close person to Harry. She gave him advice, she joked with him, and she was there for him. Harry and her had began to become friends, very good friends. He trusted her, he believed she was truly a changed woman. 

"Here Harry" Narcissa pushed his pile of gifts towards him. Harry looked completely stunned, his face frozen with a large smile. "Thank you so much, you really didn't have to" Harry managed out. Narcissa shook her head and smiled. "You deserve it hon." She smiled and gave Draco his pile, then Bellatrix her's.

They all began opening at the same time. Draco and Harry occasionally looking at the other person's gifts. Harry saw a few items of clothing he knew he would be stealing from Draco when they returned back to Hogwarts. Draco saw some colognes of Harry's he would definitely be using without Harry's permission. 

Bellatrix had opened all of her gifts. She got up and hugged everyone, saying thank you along the way. "I'll be right back" She smiled and disappeared into her room. 

Narcissa smiled at the two boys. "Do you two like your gifts?" She asked. "Yes, these are truly amazing. I'm so grateful" Harry said to her, nearly in tears. He had never had this kind of experience. Everyone was happy and getting along. There was no yelling or stress. Harry felt safe. He felt as if this whole home was untouchable. 

Draco placed his hand on Harry's. Harry looked up at Draco and smiled. "I got you a gift." Draco said softly and handing Harry a box. Harry quirked his head. "I've got one for you two." Harry handed Draco a smaller box. 

"You open yours first." Harry nudged Draco and smiled. Narcissa was watching intently, she knew what both of them had gotten each other. "Fine fine" Draco unwrapped his cute little box. It revealed a black box. 

Draco opened it, there lay one of the most beautiful rings he had ever seen. "Oh Harry.."Draco was at a loss for words. A large band, an emerald in the middle. Shapes and grooves carved into the metal band. "You always complain about how you don't have enough rings, so I got you one more to add to your tiny collection." Harry smiled at his reaction. 

"It's gorgeous darling" Draco kissed Harry, Draco really kissed Harry with every ounce of love in his body. "Okay okay your turn, It was sort of last minute. Although I think you'll love it" Draco smiled and waited impatiently for Harry to unwrap his gift. 

Harry unwrapped it, a piece of paper. Harry tilted his head a bit, sort of confused. He opened up the paper. Harry read over the words and basically attacked Draco with a big bear hug. Draco fell over with Harry holding him. Harry was in tears, happy tears. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Harry kissed Draco now. Draco smiled. "Plane tickets to Paris." Harry said to Draco. "It's your dream. I want to be the one to fulfill it. Harry it'll be gorgeous" Draco smiled and held Harry tightly. 

"I got the best tickets money could buy. We're flying first class" He said to Harry.

"I cannot believe you." Harry had the biggest smile on his face, his cheeks began hurting. Narcissa was just watching with love and endearment. "I love you boys" She scooted over to them and hugged the both of them. They both reacted instantly hugging her back.

Meanwhile...

"Ok Barty today's the big day!" Bellatrix smiled. Barty smiled as well. "Can we do it now?" Barty asked with excitement. And a sense of impatience. "No their friends are on their way right now. We must wait until they leave. We can do it then" Bellatrix began changing into some more appropriate clothes for the day. 

Barty smirked. "Hon, this is going to be our biggest accomplishment yet." He said. Bellatrix turned around to face him. "I couldn't be more excited" She said with a devilish smirk on her face.

Neville, Blaise, Hermione, and Ron had arrived to the Manor. 

Everyone hugged and chatted for a bit. "Okay gift exchange. Me and 'Mione have got to be on our way soon. Mum's expecting us home soon." Ron said and pulled the gifts out of Hermione's bag. Neville and Blaise were cuddled up together next to the fireplace. 

They truly made a perfect pair. 

Harry clapped his hands excitedly and began handing out their gifts to the rest of the people in the room. "We got these all last minute so if you don't like them, sucks" Draco said with a smirk and Harry hit his shoulder.

"No we did not, he's lying. I put much thought into the gifts." Harry smiled a satisfactory smile and sat back as everyone began unwrapping their gifts. 

He had gotten Blaise and Neville a joint gift, necklaces. One said he's a catch, the other said he's a keeper. Harry thought it was a funny cute gift for them because they were just starting out. Blaise was very passionate about quidditch so Harry found it to be a perfect gift. It was cheesy but cute. 

Neville and Blaise laughed and smiled, putting the necklaces on. "They're beautiful thank you Harry." Neville smiled. Harry liked this side of Neville, not so shy, reserved, and jittery. Neville seemed very happy with Blaise. It was another one of those rare loves. Where it was so unexpected yet so anticipated. 

The rest of the gifts really weren't mentioning, just funny little things. Gifts lining up with inside jokes between Harry and Hermione and Ron. They had gotten the others small cute things. Everyone had finally finished opening their gifts and saying their thank you's.

"I'll see the two of you sometime before break ends okay?" Harry said as he walked Ron and Hermione to the door. "Of course you will mate. We can't stay away from you for long anyway." Ron chuckled and hugged Harry. 

Hermione hugged Harry as well. "I'll see you around. Be safe ok?" She said as she smiled and walked out the door. Harry closed the door once they were gone, and locked it.

He came back into the living room. Blaise and Neville were collecting their things as well. "Leaving?" Harry said. "Yes they are they have Christmas plans to attend to" Draco smiled at Harry. "Alright then. It was lovely seeing you two." Harry smiled. "Let's get together for a double date sometime yeah?" Blaise said to Draco and Harry as he took Neville's hand. 

"Yeah mate sounds great." Draco smiled and lead them to the door. Harry followed. "It's been lovely. Bye you two" Neville smiled and walked out into the cold air. Blaise followed him. 

Draco closed the door and re locked it. "Well that was actually enjoyable." Draco chuckled and walked back into the living room. Harry followed and agreed.

"It was fun, we should do it again sometime with all of them. Like a get together" Harry smiled and began cleaning up the wrapping paper. Draco helped. "Everything is so perfect love" Draco smiled. "It really is" Harry smiled as well, feeling light as air.

"Looks like Ron left his jacket here." Harry picked it up and set it on a table. "He can grab it whenever we do our next gathering." Draco smiled and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Oh your friends left?" Narcissa said as she came back into the room. "Yes they had plans mum" Draco said and made a ball of the wrapping paper. "Oh okay, we'll then how about we-" Narcissa was cut off by Bellatrix entering the room. She was wearing the outfit she wore at the battle. 

Harry shuddered at the memories. "Your friends are gone?" Bellatrix asked politely, warmly, sweetly. "Yes they left a few minutes back." Harry replied with a smile. 

"Isn't Christmas just absolutely wonderful?" Narcissa said cheerily. "Yes, yes it is. Maybe tomorrow we could go to the city." Draco said with a smile on his face. Harry cuddled into Draco's side, Draco wrapped his arm around him. Draco caressed Harry's side with his hand. Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek.

"It is a lovely Christmas isn't it?" Bellatrix smiled. Everyone in the room agreed. 

"I couldn't agree more." A deeper voice, sounding like a man said from the staircase. Everyone's heads snapped back to look at him. 

Harry began trembling, his whole body set into a fit of shivering. Draco pulled Harry closer to him and slowly backed away. "Wh- what are you doing here?" Draco said, trying to sound stern and unafraid. "Bella didn't tell you?" Barty smirked.

Bellatrix got up and walked to him, he grabbed her by the waist and they shared a very unnecessary sloppy kiss. Draco and Harry cringed and looked away. Narcissa was shell shocked, just standing in one place, frozen. 

"Well I'll explain why I'm here." The man smirked devilishly and looked at everyone in the room. Draco had Harry pushed up against him, scared and trembling. 

Draco was trying to soothe Harry in any quiet possible way he could. Soft kisses to his temple, caressing his side, whispering reassurances into his ear. "I'm here to kill the boy, as you all probably have figured." Barty said. 

Harry began crying silently, he thought he had put this all behind him. Harry's mind could not even begin to focus on one thing, so much was running through it. His tears wetting his cheeks. 

Draco's eyes were beginning to pool with tears, he couldn't lose Harry. He couldn't lose the one person he cared for most. He couldn't lose the one person who completed him, the one person who filled the empty hole in his heart. Draco's heart was beating out of his chest, that was all he could hear. 

"I figured i'd make it a fair fight, wouldn't be much fun if I could take it so easily so here." Barty tossed each of their wands to them. Harry's trembling hand reached out and grabbed ahold of his. 

Harry had never given up a fight, no matter the circumstances. He wouldn't give up now. Harry wouldn't give up Draco, he wouldn't give up the life they've made. Harry wouldn't give up their future plans, Paris, the home in the countryside. 

Harry rose to his feat, Draco watched with his hand still entwined with Harry's. Draco grabbed his wand and stood up as well. Draco was willing to fight, to die for Harry. "Ah looks like we'll have a fair duel after all" Bellatrix clapped cheerfully. 

Narcissa grabbed her wand as well and walked over, standing next to Harry and Draco.

"Yay" Barty smirked and pulled out his wand. 

"Fight!" Bellatrix said and smirked. She began targeting Narcissa, spells flying left and right. Narcissa deflecting them all and throwing them right back. "My own Sister!" Narcissa yelled at her. "Oh whatever!" Bellatrix rolled her eyes out and stuck her tongue out at her. The spells kept flying through the air. 

Harry and Draco stood side by side facing the evil man who stood in front of them. "If anything happens look in the very back of my wardrobe ok?" Harry said, shaky voice and all. "Don't talk like that nothing will happen. I love you" Draco replied, tears running down his face. Tears of sadness and worry and fear. 

"Enough of the sappy shit let's get this over with" Barty started throwing spells at the two of them. Draco made sure to keep Harry behind him, since Harry was the big prize.

Flashes of different colored lights were flying around the room, the Christmas tree had been knocked down by this point. 

The fights began to collide, Harry, Draco, and Narcissa against the other two. "Stupefy!" Narcissa yelled pointing her wand at Barty, for some reason he didn't deflect it, or even try to. It hit him and he fell unconscious. 

"Looks like it's just you against us now" Draco smirked at his aunt. "I can take all of you on, this should be easy." Bellatrix smiled and began throwing more spells. She was aiming all of them at Harry, but no one would allow her spells to touch him. 

One spell did hit someone, a stupefy spell hit Narcissa. She fell unconscious. "Your own sister! You're evil!" Draco shouted at her. 

"Blah blah blah" Bellatrix rolled her eyes and laughed hysterically. "What's so funny?" Harry asked her. "Nothing, nothing at all" She smiled. 

"If you want him you have to get through me!" Draco yelled at her and threw spells at her like a madman. Harry did the same. "I'm okay with killing you and him hon." Bellatrix giggled. 

"Well then guess I get on with it." Bellatrix raised her wand. "Immediate death for you. I won't make you suffer because you are still my nephew" Bellatrix smiled.

Ron and Hermione had returned for his coat, they heard the fighting and went inside after using the unlocking charm. They were now watching this intense scene going on in front of them, very confused what was happening.

Everything began moving in slow motion for Draco. His fight or flight instinct immediately kicking in. Draco backed up and wrapped his arms around Harry, keeping Harry behind him. Harry held Draco's arms. "I love you" Harry whispered into Draco's ear. Draco looked back at Harry with tears in his eyes. 

Streams of tears falling down his and Harry's faces. All Harry could think of in that moment was the first time he truly saw Draco's eyes. All he could think of was how in love he fell. He could only think of every time Draco had comforted him, held him, kissed him. Draco had been there for Harry in his darkest hours. The love of Harry's life was ready to die for him. 

Harry's brain was overflowing with the smiles and laughter of Draco. He couldn't bare to let that laughter go quiet.

"Avada Keda-" Bellatrix began speaking and pointing her wand at Draco who was attempting to protect Harry. "No!" Harry yelled and jumped in front of Draco. 

"Harry!" Draco yelled as he watched Harry hit the floor. Once the green light made contact with Harry's chest, his life left his body. 

Draco fell to the floor, sobbing. "No! No! No! No!" Draco pounded his fist on the ground, he pulled Harry's heavy and limp body onto his lap. 

"Avada Kedavra!" He heard someone shout and Bellatrix fell, dead. It was Ron. 

Draco couldn't even begin to pay attention to that. "Harry No!" Draco was repeating, a loop of his words. "You can't die!" Draco yelled at Harry's body. He grabbed ahold of Harry's shoulders. "What about Paris?!" Draco shouted in a sob. "What about our dream life?!" Draco cried and held Harry's body close to him. 

Harry Potter was dead.

Ron and Hermione rushed over to him, placing their hands on his back. Hermione's hand clasped over her mouth when she saw Harry.  
Ron was going to be sick. 

Draco's ears began ringing. "You can't die.."Draco's voice came out a whisper, a tiny whisper was all he could manage. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you" Draco sobbed into Harry's chest. Harry's chest which now wasn't rising and falling with any breath. 

Harry's face which once lit up a room with his smile, was pale and expressionless. Draco was sobbing, his whole body ached. He felt as if the glue holding him together had all just melted away. Draco's heart was breaking with every passing second. He stared down at the lifeless body of the love of his life. Draco could barely see, he could barely breathe. 

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's cold lifeless lips, his tears soaking Harry's face. "M-my love.." Draco said through tears, his voice breaking constantly. Draco brushed a piece of hair off of Harry's forehead. 

Draco was empty. 

broken.

never the same again.

a shell of who he used to be.

The man who he had once watched dance around the room with such joy and passion was now dead. The man he had once held tightly in his arms feeling the warmth he radiated, was now in his arms, but cold and lifeless. The other half of Draco had just been ripped from him. 

~~~

The day of his funeral. The day Draco would bury the love of his life. The day Draco would completely lose himself. 

It had been four days since the incident. Draco referred to it as the incident, he would never say the day the love of his life died. 

Draco wore an all black suit, black tie, and black shoes. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot. He hadn't stopped crying, every night he would get into bed hoping Harry would be whining for more cuddles. He never was. It was always just silence. Deafening silence. Draco would wake up from his two hours of sleep and hope to see Harry's smiling face staring at him. 

He never did. 

It got worse and worse everyday. Everyday Draco would cry more and more. 

Barty had been sent to Azkaban. Narcissa made a full and speedy recovery. Draco could never recover, he could never recover from this silence. There was never any sound of Harry's breathing, or Harry's laughter, or his voice. Draco would give his life to hear Harry once more. 

"Draco, it's almost time." His mother said from outside the door. "okay.." Draco said quietly. Draco's voice never rose above a quiet. He missed the way Harry's voice was always so soft and quiet. 

Draco walked into their bedroom, then remembered something Harry had said.

"Look in the back of my wardrobe." 

Draco instantly opened Harry's wardrobe and began sifting through it. He was trying his hardest to ignore the smell of Harry. The smell of his boyfriend. 

Draco found an envelope. He sat down on the bed with it. His trembling hands opened it. He found a simple piece of parchment. Draco opened it and began reading. 

Dear My Love,

If you're reading this that means the worst has happened. I'm writing this while you're in the shower. I can hear you singing. It's soothing yet so damn funny. Things have been too perfect lately, I just keep anticipating something going wrong. The thoughts in my brain aren't good ones. All I can think about is the worst. Draco, you mean the whole world to me, you are my light, my reason to live. You saved me. You are the other half of me and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I know that I'm dead considering you're reading this. I want you to know I love you with every bone in my body. I love you so much and you deserve every single ounce of it. Please Draco, go to Paris. Go see the Eiffel Tower. Think of me while you're doing it. Do it for me. Buy the Manor on the countryside. Remember you're so fucking amazing. I don't want you to stop living just because I have. I hope you can feel my love radiating through this. Haha maybe you can wouldn't that be amazing if you could. I'm sorry that was off topic. I love you. I hope you don't ever have to read this. If you do, I love you. Stay safe Dray, don't ever forget me. 

With Love,  
Your darling Harry

Draco had tears streaming down his face once more. He could barely move, he was stuck. Harry didn't deserve what happened to him. Harry deserved the world. Draco tried to give it to him but failed. 

Draco sniffled and made his way downstairs. His mother put her hand on his back and rubbed softly. Draco began sobbing again. He couldn't control himself. 

"It's okay love, sh sh." She hugged him. Draco sobbed. They walked out of the door and into the car that had come to take them to the service. 

Draco cried the whole way there. The echoing of Harry's laughter hadn't left Draco's brain for the past four days. All he could hear was the happiness. The happiness that went silent on Christmas. 

They finally arrived and Draco dragged himself out of the car. He was in barely any condition to be awake. He hadn't eaten and he had barely slept. 

Draco walked up to the entrance and slowly walked in. Everyone patting his shoulder on the way in, they were all feeling sympathy for the poor boy who lost his soulmate. 

He saw most of the professors from his school there. Snape spotted him and immediately embraced Draco with a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry my dear boy" Snape said and held Draco. Draco bit the inside of his cheek, attempting not to cry. Snape pulled away and smiled at Draco. It was a very sad smile. The loss of Harry Potter was a great loss, an impactful loss. 

Draco saw the casket, open. He took in a deep shaky breath. 

"We can go up with you if you want?" Hermione rubbed Draco's shoulder comfortingly. Ron nodded and looked at him. "No I need to do this myself, but thank you" Draco sniffled.

They hugged him tightly before letting go, letting him walk up to the box where his lifeless love laid. Draco began walking up to his casket. He began walking up to see the man who was so full of life, dead.

"I love you" Draco mumbled down to Harry, he was crying again. 

It took Draco 64 steps to reach it.

# Alternate Ending 

Christmas Morning. 

Harry awoke at around ten, he had been jittery all night. Excitement pumping through his veins. Harry was genuinely excited about Christmas this year. Amazing family, gifts, Draco. Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect. 

Harry rolled on top of Draco and kissed his chin. "Wake up darling" Harry cooed. Draco grumbled and turned over with Harry, pulling him back into his arms. Harry smiled and pecked the tip of Draco's nose. "It's Christmas darling" Harry said softly as he caressed Draco's cheek. 

"Christmas can wait another 30 minutes" Draco said groggily, he was barely conscious. "No, no it cannot. Come on Dray I wanna go open gifts" Harry nagged. Draco's eyes completely fluttered open. He smiled when he was met with the cheery face of his love. "Fine love" Draco said and went in to kiss Harry. 

Harry stopped him. "No darling, I have awful morning breath. I don't want to accidentally kill you" Harry chuckled. Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I don't care" Draco kissed Harry softly. A good morning kiss.

"Now c'mon" Harry got out of bed tugging on Draco's hand. "I am I am calm down" Draco chuckled and got up. He put his slippers on and handed Harry his. Harry slid his own on. 

They made their way downstairs, passing Bellatrix on the way. They smiled to her and continued to the main room. Narcissa was already in there, sitting on the couch. She seemed to be waiting for them. 

"Happy Christmas Mum!" Draco walked over to her and leaned down to hug her. Harry hugged her as well. "Happy Christmas Narcissa" Harry pulled away and sat on one of the arm chairs. 

"Well then I will sort the gifts." Narcissa smiled and walked over to the tree. Harry looked out of the large window and saw snow covering the land as far as he could see. A warm sensation filled Harry. This dark manor seemed so light in this moment. 

"Good morning!" Bellatrix came into the room and waved hello to everyone. Harry smiled at her, then noticed she had her wand tucked into her pocket. He found it odd, but let it slide. Maybe she was ready to defend them against an intruder or something.

Bellatrix had become a very close person to Harry. She gave him advice, she joked with him, and she was there for him. Harry and her had began to become friends, very good friends. He trusted her, he believed she was truly a changed woman. 

"Here Harry" Narcissa pushed his pile of gifts towards him. Harry looked completely stunned, his face frozen with a large smile. "Thank you so much, you really didn't have to" Harry managed out. Narcissa shook her head and smiled. "You deserve it hon." She smiled and gave Draco his pile, then Bellatrix her's.

They all began opening at the same time. Draco and Harry occasionally looking at the other person's gifts. Harry saw a few items of clothing he knew he would be stealing from Draco when they returned back to Hogwarts. Draco saw some cologne's of Harry's he would definitely be using without Harry's permission. 

Bellatrix had opened all of her gifts. She got up and hugged everyone, saying thank you along the way. "I'll be right back" She smiled and disappeared into her room. 

Narcissa smiled at the two boys. "Do you two like your gifts?" She asked. "Yes, these are truly amazing. I'm so grateful" Harry said to her, nearly in tears. He had never had this kind of experience. Everyone was happy and getting along. There was no yelling or stress. Harry felt safe. He felt as if this whole home was untouchable. 

Draco placed his hand on Harry's. Harry looked up at Draco and smiled. "I got you a gift." Draco said softly and handing Harry a box. Harry quirked his head. "I've got one for you two." Harry handed Draco a smaller box. 

"You open yours first." Harry nudged Draco and smiled. Narcissa was watching intently, she knew what both of them had gotten each other. "Fine fine" Draco unwrapped his cute little box. It revealed a black box. 

Draco opened it, there lay one of the most beautiful rings he had ever seen. "Oh Harry.."Draco was at a loss for words. A large band, an emerald in the middle. Shapes and grooves carved into the metal band. "You always complain about how you don't have enough rings, so I got you one more to add to your tiny collection." Harry smiled at his reaction. 

"It's gorgeous darling" Draco kissed Harry, Draco really kissed Harry with every ounce of love in his body. "Okay okay your turn, It was sort of last minute. Although I think you'll love it" Draco smiled and waited impatiently for Harry to unwrap his gift. 

Harry unwrapped it, a piece of paper. Harry tilted his head a bit, sort of confused. He opened up the paper. Harry read over the words and basically attacked Draco with a big bear hug. Draco fell over with Harry holding him. Harry was in tears, happy tears. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Harry kissed Draco now. Draco smiled. "Plane tickets to Paris." Harry said to Draco. "It's your dream. I want to be the one to fulfill it. Harry it'll be gorgeous" Draco smiled and held Harry tightly. 

"I got the best tickets money could buy. We're flying first class" He said to Harry.

"I cannot believe you." Harry had the biggest smile on his face, his cheeks began hurting. Narcissa was just watching with love and endearment. "I love you boys" She scooted over to them and hugged the both of them. They both reacted instantly hugging her back.

Meanwhile...

"Ok Barty today's the big day!" Bellatrix smiled. Barty smiled as well. "Can we do it now?" Barty asked with excitement. And a sense of impatience. "No their friends are on their way right now. We must wait until they leave. We can do it then" Bellatrix began changing into some more appropriate clothes for the day. 

Barty smirked. "Hon, this is going to be our biggest accomplishment yet." He said. Bellatrix turned around to face him. "I couldn't be more excited" She said with a devilish smirk on her face.

~~

Neville, Blaise, Hermione, and Ron had arrived to the Manor. 

Everyone hugged and chatted for a bit. "Okay gift exchange. Me and 'Mione have got to be on our way soon. Mum's expecting us home soon." Ron said and pulled the gifts out of Hermione's bag. Neville and Blaise were cuddled up together next to the fireplace. 

They truly made a perfect pair. 

Harry clapped his hands excitedly and began handing out their gifts to the rest of the people in the room. "We got these all last minute so if you don't like them, sucks" Draco said with a smirk and Harry hit his shoulder.

"No we did not, he's lying. I put much thought into the gifts." Harry smiled a satisfactory smile and sat back as everyone began unwrapping their gifts. 

He had gotten Blaise and Neville a joint gift, necklaces. One said he's a catch, the other said he's a keeper. Harry thought it was a funny cute gift for them because they were just starting out. Blaise was very passionate about quidditch so Harry found it to be a perfect gift. It was cheesy but cute. 

Neville and Blaise laughed and smiled, putting the necklaces on. "They're beautiful thank you Harry." Neville smiled. Harry liked this side of Neville, not so shy, reserved, and jittery. Neville seemed very happy with Blaise. It was another one of those rare loves. Where it was so unexpected yet so anticipated. 

The rest of the gifts really weren't mentioning, just funny little things. Gifts lining up with inside jokes between Harry and Hermione and Ron. They had gotten the others small cute things. Everyone had finally finished opening their gifts and saying their thank you's.

"I'll see the two of you sometime before break ends okay?" Harry said as he walked Ron and Hermione to the door. "Of course you will mate. We can't stay away from you for long anyway." Ron chuckled and hugged Harry. 

Hermione hugged Harry as well. "I'll see you around. Be safe ok?" She said as she smiled and walked out the door. Harry closed the door once they were gone, and locked it.

He came back into the living room. Blaise and Neville were collecting their things as well. "Leaving?" Harry said. "Yes they are they have Christmas plans to attend to" Draco smiled at Harry. "Alright then. It was lovely seeing you two." Harry smiled. "Let's get together for a double date sometime yeah?" Blaise said to Draco and Harry as he took Neville's hand. 

"Yeah mate sounds great." Draco smiled and lead them to the door. Harry followed. "It's been lovely. Bye you two" Neville smiled and walked out into the cold air. Blaise followed him. 

Draco closed the door and re locked it. "Well that was actually enjoyable." Draco chuckled and walked back into the living room. Harry followed and agreed.

"It was fun, we should do it again sometime with all of them. Like a get together" Harry smiled and began cleaning up the wrapping paper. Draco helped. "Everything is so perfect love" Draco smiled. "It really is" Harry smiled as well, feeling light as air.

"Looks like Ron left his jacket here." Harry picked it up and set it on a table. "He can grab it whenever we do our next gathering." Draco smiled and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Oh your friends left?" Narcissa said as she came back into the room. "Yes they had plans mum" Draco said and made a ball of the wrapping paper. "Oh okay, we'll then how about we-" Narcissa was cut off by Bellatrix entering the room. She was wearing the outfit she wore at the battle. 

Harry shuddered at the memories. "Your friends are gone?" Bellatrix asked politely, warmly, sweetly. "Yes they left a few minutes back." Harry replied with a smile. 

"Isn't Christmas just absolutely wonderful?" Narcissa said cheerily. "Yes, yes it is. Maybe tomorrow we could go to the city." Draco said with a smile on his face. Harry cuddled into Draco's side, Draco wrapped his arm around him. Draco caressed Harry's side with his hand. Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek.

"It is a lovely Christmas isn't it?" Bellatrix smiled. Everyone in the room agreed. 

"I couldn't agree more." A deeper voice, sounding like a man said from the staircase. Everyone's heads snapped back to look at him. 

Harry began trembling, his whole body set into a fit of shivering. Draco pulled Harry closer to him and slowly backed away. "Wh- what are you doing here?" Draco said, trying to sound stern and unafraid. "Bella didn't tell you?" Barty smirked.

Bellatrix got up and walked to him, he grabbed her by the waist and they shared a very unnecessary sloppy kiss. Draco and Harry cringed and looked away. Narcissa was shell shocked, just standing in one place, frozen. 

"Well I'll explain why I'm here." The man smirked devilishly and looked at everyone in the room. Draco had Harry pushed up against him, scared and trembling. 

Draco was trying to soothe Harry in any quiet possible way he could. Soft kisses to his temple, caressing his side, whispering reassurances into his ear. "I'm here to kill the boy, as you all probably have figured." Barty said. 

Harry began crying silently, he thought he had put this all behind him. Harry's mind could not even begin to focus on one thing, so much was running through it. His tears wetting his cheeks. 

Draco's eyes were beginning to pool with tears, he couldn't lose Harry. He couldn't lose the one person he cared of most. He couldn't lose the one person who completely him, the one person who filled the empty hole in his heart. Draco's heart was beating out of his chest, that was all he could hear. 

"I figured i'd make it a fair fight, wouldn't be much fun if I could take it so easily so here." Barty tossed each of their wands to them. Harry's trembling hand reached out and grabbed ahold of his. 

Harry had never given up a fight, no matter the circumstances. He wouldn't give up now. Harry wouldn't give up Draco, he wouldn't give up the life they've made. Harry wouldn't give up their future plans, Paris, the home in the countryside. 

Harry rose to his feat, Draco watched with his hand still entwined with Harry's. Draco grabbed his wand and stood up as well. Draco was willing to fight, to die for Harry. "Ah looks like we'll have a fair duel after all" Bellatrix clapped cheerfully. 

Narcissa grabbed her wand as well and walked over, standing next to Harry and Draco.

"Yay" Barty smirked and pulled out his wand. 

"Fight!" Bellatrix said and smirked. She began targeting Narcissa, spells flying left and right. Narcissa deflecting them all and throwing them right back. "My own Sister!" Narcissa yelled at her. "Oh whatever!" Bellatrix rolled her eyes out and stuck her tongue out at her. The spells kept flying through the air. 

Harry and Draco stood side by side facing the evil man who stood in front of them. "If anything happens look in the very back of my wardrobe ok?" Harry said, shaky voice and all. "Don't talk like that nothing will happen. I love you" Draco replied, tears running down his face. Tears of sadness and worry and fear. 

"Enough of the sappy shit let's get this over with" Barty started throwing spells at the two of them. Draco made sure to keep Harry behind him, since Harry was the big prize.

Flashes of different colored lights were flying around the room, the Christmas tree had been knocked down by this point. 

The fights began to collide, Harry, Draco, and Narcissa against the other two. "Stupefy!" Narcissa yelled pointing her wand at Barty, for some reason he didn't deflect it, or even try to. It hit him and he fell unconscious. 

"Looks like it's just you against us now" Draco smirked at his aunt. "I can take all of you on, this should be easy." Bellatrix smiled and began throwing more spells. She was aiming all of them at Harry, but no one would allow her spells to touch him. 

One spell did hit someone, a stupefy spell hit Narcissa. She fell unconscious. "Your own sister! You're evil!" Draco shouted at her. 

"Blah blah blah" Bellatrix rolled her eyes and laughed hysterically. "What's so funny?" Harry asked her. "Nothing, nothing at all" She smiled. 

"If you want him you have to get through me!" Draco yelled at her and threw spells at her like a madman. Harry did the same. "I'm okay with killing you and him hon." Bellatrix giggled. 

"Well then guess I get on with it." Bellatrix raised her wand. "Immediate death for you. I won't make you suffer because you are still my nephew" Bellatrix smiled.

Ron and Hermione had returned for his coat, they heard the fighting and went inside after using the unlocking charm. They were now watching this intense scene going on in front of them, very confused what was happening.

Everything began moving in slow motion for Draco. His fight or flight instinct immediately kicking in. Draco backed up and wrapped his arms around Harry, keeping Harry behind him. Harry held Draco's arms. "I love you" Harry whispered into Draco's ear. Draco looked back at Harry with tears in his eyes. 

Streams of tears falling down his and Harry's faces. 

"Avada Keda-" Bellatrix began speaking and pointing her wand at Draco who was attempting to protect Harry. "No!" Harry yelled and jumped in front of Draco.

Although the spell failed, Bellatrix fell dead instead. Her body hitting the floor with a thud. Someone had killed her before she got the chance to finish speaking. Harry fell to his knees, shaking. 

Draco hugged Harry tighter than he ever had before, he was trying to make sure he hadn't been dreaming. He wanted to be sure Harry was really there with him. "What the hell happened?" Ron said from behind them, his mouth agape.

Draco was crying, holding Harry. "Bellatrix, turned on us brought Barty in the house" Draco sniffled and pointed to Barty who was laying unconscious on the ground. Harry was trembling, scared. He was trying to calm himself down by burying his face and body into Draco. Smelling him. Trying to make sure he was really there.

"Love." Draco lifted Harry's head and stared at him. Harry kissed Draco, Harry placed his soft lips to Draco's. Draco kissed back, his tears wetting Harry's cheeks. "It's okay, everything's okay. We're okay. I'm here" Draco said against Harry's lips. Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco held Harry so tightly, never wanting to let go again. 

Harry was ready to sacrifice his life for Draco. That was real love. Real, raw, genuine love. The feeling of an eternal bond being created between two hearts. Souls being bound together. Soulmates. 

"So want me to take care of that one too?" Hermione said and pointed her wand at Barty who was still very unconscious. "No. Let me do it" Draco kissed Harry's forehead and stood up. He pointed his wand down at the man and said the spell. The murderous spell. "That felt amazing" Draco straightened out his shirt. 

"Thank you so much." Draco looked back at Ron and Hermione them embraced them, almost knocking them over. "Of course" Hermione said smiling. Harry got up and joined the hug. They all held each other for a little bit there. 

They were all trying to shake the memories of what had just happened. Draco was still shaken by the thought of Harry's death. Harry was still shaken by the thought of Draco's. 

Trip to Paris. 

Draco and Harry ended up having to push the trip back until school had finished. Narcissa made a full and speedy recovery, thankfully. They had disposed of Barty and Bellatrix properly. 

Harry and Draco's love was even stronger than before, everything that happened to the two of them on that awful Christmas evening left an imprint on their hearts. 

School had finally come to a close. Although it was sad to see it go, Harry had never felt more free. No watching eye of a head master. No worrying about his family. No judgement. 

Draco and Harry were finally on their long awaited and well deserved trip to the capital of love.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Harry smiled as he squeezed Draco's hand as they walked through Paris. It had come to be evening so quickly. 

They arrived there at three-thirty p.m. Draco had surprised Harry with a beautiful penthouse suite. A large window overlooking the city, Harry could see the Eiffel Tower from his bedroom. 

"I can't either. This is a dream." Draco said as they approached the tower. 

Harry noticed Draco's hands had been a tiny bit sweaty. He seemed more jittery than usual. Harry let it slide because maybe it was just excitement or something.

"Darling you seem nervous" Harry squeezes Draco's hand. Draco chuckled and looked down at Harry. "I'm not nervous love" He said as they continued walking. 

That was a lie. Draco was extremely nervous. 

"Alright Dray if you say so" They finally reached the tower and cheated a tiny bit to reach the top. Draco made sure no one was around then used a spell to transport them to the top. Harry laughed when they got to the top. They cheated their way there and it worked.

Harry took a moment to look out at the city then around the top of the tower. "Where is everyone?" Harry looked around. "I may have rented out this platform. It's the highest and most beautiful view. And ever since Lucius died I've had the money" Draco snickered. 

Harry's eyes then fell to the floor, rose petals. Candles. A soft tune he couldn't have heard before, but now it was apparent to him. Harry's heart began racing. Draco smiled and lead Harry to end of the rose trail. Harry's eyes watering at this point. Draco's eyes watering as well.

"Harry.." Draco chuckled breathily. "You probably know where this is going" Draco took a pause to take a breath. Harry smiled widely, tears now falling down his cheeks. "So, this is such a cliché. I promised myself I would never fall into a cheesy cliché, but god I would do anything for you. Harry James Potter. You risked your life for me and I would risk mine for you. Our hearts are tied together, I ache when I'm not with you. Almost losing you was the scariest moment of my whole entire life. I don't ever want to lose you. You're the whole reason I am who I am. I changed because of you, I'm happier because of you. My home, my love, and my darling..." Draco took a shaky breath.

Harry was smiling and crying all at once. 

Draco got down on one knee and looked up to Harry as he pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket. Harry let out a choked up chuckle as Draco fumbled with the box. Harry sniffled and stared down at him. 

"Harry, I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. I want to keep you happy for as long as you'll let me. So, Harry James Potter. Will you make me the luckiest and happiest man in the world and marry me?" Draco smiled brightly, his smile from ear to ear. 

"Of course I will you big sap" He could barely get his words out from crying. Harry kneeled to Draco's level and threw his arms around him. Draco kissed Harry's cheek and then his lips. "I love you, I love you" Harry smiled and kissed Draco again. Draco pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Harry's finger. 

Harry stared down at it in awe, then looked back to Draco and kissed him again. "I'm the luckiest man alive" Harry said into Draco's shoulder. Draco sniffled and lifted Harry up. "No I am." He smiled. 

Draco apparated them into their hotel room and smiled. "You are so beautiful fiancé." Draco kissed Harry's cheek. "Fiancé that has such a nice ring to it" Harry smiled and held Draco's face. 

Draco and Harry waisted the night away talking about wedding plans. Talking about their manor on the countryside. Talking about their forever. 

Then they danced. 

"Darling, may I have this dance?" Draco bowed down. Harry giggled and took his hand. Draco pulled Harry close to him and began swaying to a beautiful slow song. The same song they first danced to that night in the Astronomy tower. "I couldn't be happier." Harry said with a smile. Draco nodded in agreement and continued to sway with his fiancé.

(a tiny bit of smut for you all :)

They returned back to their hotel suite. Draco walked in after Harry and began removing his shoes. Harry unbuttoned his shirt, so he could change into his pajamas. 

Draco stood still, staring and admiring Harry's complexion. "You're really tempting me right now" Draco smirked and stride over to Harry. Harry's breath hitched in his throat, his cheeks heated up. 

Draco's hands traced Harry's waist slowly, his fingertips roaming Harry's bare skin. Harry but his lip slightly and stared up at Draco as he began to unbutton Draco's shirt as well. Draco places his lips on Harry's roughly, Draco picked Harry up and carried him to the large bed in the other room. 

Harry ground his hips up against Draco as he carried him. Draco squeezed Harry's thighs causing Harry to gasp. With the gasp Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry quietly whimpered into Draco's mouth. Draco's shirt had been left in the main room along with Harry's. 

Draco slid Harry down, getting on top of him. Draco pulled away for a split second to look down at Harry.

"But I wanted to save myself for our wedding night." Harry said sarcastically. Draco smirked and chuckled. "Right" Draco rolled his eyes and reconnected their lips. Harry smirked and ran his hands down Draco's bare chest.

Draco had somehow managed to have Harry's pants un-buttoned and the belt was off. "I need you to touch me" Harry whispered into Draco's ear. Draco grabbed Harry's waist and flipped them again. 

Draco removed Harry's pants completely. Harry was already hard and whining for just a tiny touch. Draco smirked down at Harry before licking his lips. "Needy are we?" Draco ran his finger down Harry's jawline.

"Please" Harry said in a slight whisper. Draco began to palm Harry through his underwear. Harry moaned with much satisfaction. 

Draco and Harry's tongues fought as Draco counted to pleasure Harry and only Harry. Draco sped his pace up. Harry's moans were quieted because their mouths were connected. Draco removed his lips from Harry's and sucked down his neck instead.

Harry gripped the black comforter, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was grabbing. Draco swirled his tongue around every mark he had made. Harry moaned and grabbed Draco's shoulders aggressively. Draco smirked.

Harry felt a knot forming in his stomach as got closer to climax. Draco could tell because Harry's mouth was open but no sound was coming out. "Go ahead darling" Draco whispered into Harry's ear. 

Harry released and moaned a final quiet moan. "I love you" Harry chuckled and kissed Draco again. 

The wedding. 

December eleventh was the decided day. The day the two men would profess their love in front of all their friends family.

Draco wanted a snowy wedding, something cold but beautiful. Harry wanted a wedding somewhere in a clearing of a forest. So they agreed on a snowy wedding in a clearing. 

It had taken five months to plan out every detail until everything was finally perfect enough for the both of them. 

When their friends found out of the engagement they were beyond happy. When Narcissa found out she broke down into tears. She kept saying how much she loved them and how proud she was of them. She bought both of their tuxedos. She also paid for the cake. She also paid for the decor. 

Narcissa was trying to help in every way she could. 

The big day finally arrived. 

"Darling! Wake up! Get up!" Harry smiled and jumped on the bed. Draco grumbled and turned on his side. "It's our wedding day! Wake! Up!" Harry threw pillows at him. Draco chuckled and got up, he started jumping as well. Draco and Harry fell back onto the bed laughing. 

"We're getting married today love" Draco smiled and kissed Harry. "I cannot wait to be officially married to the love of my life" Harry smiled and got up out of bed. "I have plans with Ron and Hermione, they are going to help me get ready" Harry changed into some comfortable clothes.

Hermione and Ron were going to help him get ready. 

"And I have plans with Blaise, Neville, and Pansy" Draco smiled and propped his head up on his hand, watching Harry get dressed. "I can't wait to see your outfit love" Draco smirked and watched Harry put his shoes on. "I can't wait to see yours" Harry walked over to the bed and placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips. 

"I'll see you later darling" Draco smiled and watched Harry leave. Draco got up, stretching.

Draco checked the time, Blaise, Neville, and Pansy should be arriving in about an hour. He decided to take a hot shower to relax his muscles. Draco was nervous for the wedding, he wanted nothing but perfectness. He wanted nothing bad to happen, after all they'd been through he wanted everything to be perfect for Harry.

Draco got out of the shower after about a twenty-five minute pep talk to himself about how everything would be fine. 

He put some clothes on and waited around for them to arrive.

~~~

Harry got to Ron's house and saw the whole Weasley family waiting for him. Once they saw him, they all ran up to hug and congratulate him. "Harry, congratulations!" Molly said and pinched Harry's cheeks. The rest of the Weasley's congratulated him.

"Okay, okay that's enough" Ron said pushing through all of them with Hermione. The family backed up and disbanded, going to different parts of the house.

"Congratulations mate!" Ron embraced Harry and patted his back. Harry chuckled and smiled, hugging Ron back. "I'm so excited!" Hermione then hugged him.

"Okay we have preparations to do come on!" Hermione lead them into Ron's house and up to an empty room which had Harry's tux handing on the back of the door. "I'm so nervous you two" Harry said as he came into the room and sat on the bed. 

"Oh none of that Harry it's the best day of your life. It's amazing don't be nervous" Hermione said as she smiled and sat down on a chair at the vanity shoved in the corner of the room. "We have your hair to do, shoes to shine, and a tux to get on without ruining your hair. Well then I guess we should put the tux on first" Hermione was trying to figure out the steps to her perfect plan for Harry's wedding. 

"Hermione, babe, you're stressing over nothing calm down it'll all be ok" Ron said and rubbed her shoulder blade. "Yes it'll be fine, but may I suggest we do the tuxedo first" Harry chimed in. "Yes, yes good idea." Hermione smiled and got the tuxedo off of the door.

"Okay go put it on then" Ron smiled and shooed Harry into the bathroom. "Okay mate" Harry smiled and walked over to the bathroom. He unzipped the bag his tuxedo was in. Harry saw it and was in awe once again. The tux he had picked out was truly beautiful. 

Harry couldn't wait to see Draco's reaction and Draco's tuxedo. Harry put it on, loving the way it had been tailored to fit him like a glove.

He came out of the bathroom, walking back into the room with Ron and Hermione. Hermione smiled and felt her eyes fill with tears. She walked over and hugged Harry, careful not to wrinkle his suit. "I'm sorry I'm such a crybaby today." She sniffled and pulled away.

"I'm barely keeping myself composed" Ron chuckled. "Now let's get that hair done" Hermione smiled and lead Harry to the chair at the vanity. She got to work.

~~~~

Blaise, Neville, and Pansy had finally arrived. "Draco!" Pansy smiled and hugged Draco. "It's so nice to see all three of you again!" Draco smiled, looking at his friends who all stood before him. "Today's the big day." Neville said with a smile. "We couldn't be happier for you" Blaise smiled and put his arm around Neville's waist. 

"Let's get you ready!" Pansy smiled and ran upstairs to Draco and Harry's suite within the Malfoy Manor. Everyone followed her, Blaise going over every last minute thing he could think of. "Yes, yes I have everything and everything is going fine. Mum's at the venue right now and everything has arrived it's gorgeous she says" Draco smiled and walked into his bedroom, grabbing the suit. 

"Go put it on" Neville said. Draco nodded and went into the bathroom, he opened the bag which contained his suit. One thing was for sure, he had a great fashion sense. 

Draco put the suit on, careful not to wrinkle it or ruin anything. "Today is the best day of my life" Draco smiled and came out of the bathroom. "It's amazing Draco. Shit how much did that cost?" Pansy stared at him in awe. "Oh let's not worry about that" Draco chuckled, it was quite a lot. 

"Fix my hair" Draco smiled and sat down. All three of them got to work on separate last minute things. 

~~

They had decided Harry would be the one to walk down the aisle. Although they would both have bouquets of flowers, deep red roses. Deep red against white snow is a beautiful scene. The time had come, Harry and Draco were at the venue in separate areas.

They had beautiful tents set up, there was a large tent for the reception. Two smaller tents for Harry and Draco to wait in. 

It was finally time. 

Draco was standing at the alter. The wooden alter, a wooden arch with red roses weaving their way through it. Chairs lined up evenly on either side of the aisle. There was no separation for the two's different sides of family. Everyone was mixed together. It didn't matter which side anyone sat on. 

Draco stood at the alter, nervously but happy. His heart was pounding out of his chest, he couldn't see any of the other people there. All he could focus on was the aisle, anxiously waiting for Harry to walk down it. 

A sweet slow song began playing, they decided the wedding march was too traditional for them. Everyone rose to their feet. Sirius Black was walking Harry, he had been more of a father to him than anyone ever was. 

Draco cleared his throat and looked down the aisle. Harry began to walk, once he saw Draco any jitters he had disappeared. All Harry could think about was how elated he was to marry the love of his life. 

Draco watched Harry come down the aisle, any sense of nervousness disappearing at the sight of Harry. Draco felt tears well in his eyes, he swiftly wiped them away. He did not want to be a mess in front of everyone. 

Harry finally reached the alter. Draco took Harry's hands, Harry smiled up at Draco through his tears. "You look beautiful" Draco whispered with a smile. Harry's cheeks turned red and he chuckled. 

It came time to say the vows. 

Draco went first. "Harry, I knew from the moment you walked into Hogwarts you were something special. It wasn't that you were 'golden boy'. It's that you were so shy, so reserved and timid. Yet so fiery and fierce. I tried to deny the way I felt about you for years and I hated every second of it. Now I'm lucky enough to stand before you and marry you. Harry you are my forever, you are my home. You are the one and only love of my life." Draco finished speaking, his voice breaking a tiny bit towards the end. Harry was in full blown tears, crying with a smile plastered on his face. 

Narcissa was in the front row bawling her eyes out along with Hermione, Pansy, Molly, and Draco was pretty sure he even saw Ron shed a tear or two.

"Wow okay you shouldn't have gone first, now I'm going to cry throughout mine" Harry chuckled and sniffled. Everyone there laughed as well. Harry wiped his eyes and nose. 

"Draco Malfoy. My boy. I can't imagine my life without you. I don't know how I lived so long without you...You know those days when everything feels dark, like the weight of the world is crushing you. Like you can't breathe? You are my breath of fresh air. You are the reason i'm still alive. There was always something in my heart telling me one day we would end up here. I tried to tell my heart to just shut it. That didn't work. I'm glad it didn't work, I wouldn't be half the man I am today without you Dray. I love you" Harry took many pauses within his vows. Harry kept getting all choked up. 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom" The man officiating the wedding said. 

Draco smiled and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. Harry looked up at Draco. Draco dipped Harry and captured him in the most meaningful, loving kiss they had ever shared. Harry was taken by surprise but fell into the kiss immediately. They only pulled back when they heard applause. 

The reception was fun filled and completely beautiful. 

Everyone had come up separately to congratulate the newly weds. It was truly a beautiful and significant day. 

It had only taken them three months after the big day to find their dream home, a countryside manor. A black and white marble manor, Draco's idea. Obviously Draco had the funds for it considering he was filthy rich. 

Moving day had finally come upon them. 

"I will truly miss you two more than anything." Narcissa said as she helped load one of the last boxes into the back of the large and almost full moving truck. They had decided to use no magic to move, they wanted to do it normally. "We will miss you so much more Narcissa" Harry pulled her into a hug. She hugged back tightly. "Take care of him okay?" She said. "Of course I will" Harry smiled "Stay safe." She said and pulled away from the hug. 

"We will, you can come visit anytime you want. We even picked out a room just for you" Draco hopped down from where he was inside the truck. He was making sure everything was in place and not going to break. The sleeves to his sweater were rolled up and he had a hint of sweat glistening on his forehead. 

"I know I know, I'm being silly" She smiled. "I won't keep you two any longer. Go start your lives together." She hurried them along with a large smile. They both chuckled and pulled her into a group hug. "We got you a moving out present." Harry said. "Oh yes I almost forgot, thank you darling" Draco smiled and ran inside. "What is it?" She asked.

"You'll see" Harry smiled mischievously. "Have her close her eyes" Draco yelled from the doorway, struggling to hold something behind his back. Narcissa closed her eyes and Draco walked over. 

He wrapped his free arm around Harry's waist. Harry smiled. "Open" Draco said. Narcissa opened her eyes to and was met with the cute eyes of an adorable puppy staring back at her. "Oh boys" She smiled and took the puppy from Draco's arms. "We knew it would get quiet around the house without us, so we got you something to liven it up" Harry reached out and pet the dog. "Thank you." Narcissa hugged them again, but was careful not to crush the dog.

"Of course mum" Draco kissed her cheek. "Now go on!" She pulled away. "Okay okay we're going" Harry chuckled. He walked to the passengers seat of the truck and hopped in. Draco was walking away, but Narcissa grabbed his arm softly. "Take care of him okay?" She said with a soft smile. "I would do anything for him." Draco replied with a smile as well. 

He walked over and hopped into the truck's driver seat. Draco pulled out of the driveway. "Bye we love you, come visit very soon!" Harry yelled out of the window. She waved until they were no longer in view. "Looks like it's just you and me now huh?" She smiled down at the puppy. The puppy seemed to smile in response. Although he was probably just panting.

~~Two years later~~

"Love can you please wake James, we must be at your mum's house in 30 minutes." Harry said as he frantically fixed his tie, he was honestly just fumbling with it at this point. Draco chuckled. "Here darling" He fixed Harry's tie for him and patted his chest softly. "Gorgeous, yes I will wake him" Draco kissed Harry's forehead then walked down the hall to their son's room. 

They had adopted James a year earlier. A five year old little cutie who was four at the time of adoption. His name was James which was absolutely perfect considering it was already Harry's middle name. Once the couple had seen him they knew he was the one. It had taken them a little bit to adjust to life with a child running around. But they wouldn't ask for anything else. 

They decided on James Scorpius Malfoy-Potter.

"James, wake up my little munchkin." Draco placed his hand on his son's shoulder. The little boy just grumbled angrily and turned over to face his dad. "Noo." The little boy said softly. "Come on we have to go to your Nan's house today for Christmas Eve." Draco picked him up and placed him on his lap. 

"Okay daddy." He said as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Let's get you dressed okay?" Draco set the boy down on the floor and went to rummage through the formal outfits they had bought for him. "This one." Draco pulled out a cute little suit. "Come here james" Draco called him over. 

He helped him get dressed. The boy fussed just a tiny bit, he still wanted to be asleep. Everything was fun until Draco tried to put the jacket on. "No!" James scream giggled and ran out of his room, he ran down the hall into Harry and Draco's room. "Daddy Help!" He ran behind Harry's leg. Harry chuckled and looked back at him. "What are you hiding from sweetheart?" He said. 

"Daddy" James pointed at the doorway where Draco stood holding the jacket.

"Oh no, daddy is just trying to get you dressed for Nan's house" Harry said and picked James up, then placed him on the floor in front of him. Draco walked towards him and James began running again, back and forth in their bedroom. "I'm gonna get you" Draco teased and 'chased' James. He looked at Harry and winked. Harry just laughed the whole time. 

He took a moment to think back to his wedding as his husband chased their child throughout their bedroom with the cutest and tiniest jacket Harry had ever seen. 

If he had known how good his life would become he never would've put himself through all the shit he did. With a loving husband and an adorable little boy. 

Walking up the aisle was one of the most nerve wracking things Harry had ever done. 

It had taken him only 64 steps to reach the start of the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This book was very fun for me to right. It was fun to be able to twist the Harry Potter series into my own narrative. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
